The Love Note
by Ukaisha
Summary: Love seems to happen on accident. Takuya, fallen for Izumi, tries to show his affection by a small love note that ends up in the hands of none other then his best friend Kouji! Now, caught between the affection of two twins, love never seemed so hard.
1. Poking the Sleeping Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. At all. In anyway-what-so-ever. BUT I do own the Gabumon Plushie ;D  
GabumonPlushie: -Sits there-  
Warnings: Uhmm...o.o' Funnys. Shonen Ai and a very lovesick Takky. You know, the usual stuff in a good fic x3

Before fic ramblings **updated:** Wow. A total revamp of this entire story. Meaning alot of stuff's gonna be different. Or maybe it won't. I dunno. I'll be reading it through and deciding what sucks, and what doesn't. x3 Suckage doesn't belong here.  
Thanks so much you guys for reading, and I hope you enjoy it. I'm trying to better myself.  
Enjoy Uki's first ever Full-length Fanfic Feature Presentation _actually _completed with ten chapters.  
-Bow- Thank you.

'The Love Note'  
_Poking the Sleeping Dragon_

It was a very hot, very humid day nearing the beginning of summer in a certain Shibuya city. Nonetheless, despite the evil humidity and the blazing sun, it was a lovely day; beautiful blue sky and giant fluffy clouds that rolled and twisted into fabulous shapes and sizes.  
Not that any of the children could notice this, locked up even on such a lovely day. Perhaps not literally locked up, but still, the way a certain boy's mind kept wandering about, he figured it should be punishable by law to be trapped like a rat in a cage. A very clean, quiet cage full of tiredly working students and a totalitarian algebra teacher. A very boring and very restless cage, containing a very pretty, pretty...pretty girl...

Takuya was the brunette's name, probably for what was the ump-teenth time in just that morning, sighing as he stared on with longing towards the golden haired angel that sat only a few seats ahead. On his desk --where was supposed to be notes of several random hard-to-remember intervals and different additions and subtractions of incomprehensible whatsit-whosit that drolled his mind into such a stupor he may as well be doing the assignment asleep-- was a sheet of paper nearly totally covered with tiny hearts, small flowers, small suns and the word 'love' several times. Izumi...Izumi...Izumi...though he couldn't bring himself to write her name down, the word gently swayed through his mind like a tempting breath of air. He sighed again and glanced out the window, watching the breeze forcing the few trees still around the school to dance in time with each other. He heard a rough cough in front of him. He lazily glared to where it came from; Kouji, none other, who'd spotted him lazing off and silently urging him to get working. Eh. Kouji took school too seriously.  
Besides, Takuya couldn't think about work now, much less listen to what his best friend had to say...besides, he didn't like talking to him at the moment; he sat next to Izumi. Traitor nonconsensually. Such a thing should also be punishable by law...only he should have that privelege...

A loud bang caused him to jump with surprise, the whole class staring up towards their algebra teacher who had banged his hand on his desk. "I trust you're all copying the problems and working them out, this is not a day scheduled for daydreaming mindlessly. Kanbara-kun." A single snort or snicker was all that broke the silence, but still, Takuya's face blushed a light pink. He slipped the paper under his gargantuan text-book, and revealed a half-done sheet of paper full of total boloney answers. How could he help it that his teacher didn't explain things properly? Or that he was careless enough to put Izumi _right _in front of him so that he saw her before he saw the board? Totally not his fault. He was fixing to at least attempt a problem or two, when he glanced up and happened to see Izumi's bright, cheerful face turned towards him, smiling and still chuckling.  
_'Do your work, giovinetto stolto,'_ she mouthed before turning away again. His mind perfectly lost once again in his own little dream word, he sighed and closed his eyes. Stupid, stupid teacher figure...

Withen moments his other sheet of paper was on his desk again. Now he drew a very large heart, adding a small feathery tail to the bottom left and an arrow-head bit to the top right. Inside he wrote 'Aishiteru' quite large, in what might've been his best calligraphy, but very sloppy all the same as he hadn't bothered to learn his strict teacher's perfection of it in third grade. His misty eyes glanced up again, staring towards the angel's head, wishing she'd turn around.  
He wasn't quite sure what made him do what he did, maybe just the boring quiet room and the warm sunshine, or his mind so dazed he couldn't quite comprehend his actions then. But he gently rolled his paper into a tiny ball, positioning his fingers behind it as to flick it towards the girl he loved...and did so. Or, he tried.

At the last second a tiny little gnat flew into his ear. He twitched at the strange feeling and flicked the tiny balled up paper in the wrong direction: straight at Kouji's head. It hit him softly, yet enough to make him glance around in surprise, and turned to glare behind him with pure venom, as if daring whoever hit his head to come fourth and gloat. He hardly even looked at Takuya, who was a seat or two off and not directly a threat.  
Takuya watched in pure horror as Kouji reached down and picked up his small paper ball, quietly unballing it and smoothing it to read better. Takuya lowered his head and tried to hide it behind the angel in front of him.

Kouji, in question, turned such a bright shade of pink it must've been attracted their teacher's attention, for withen a moment he glanced towards him. "Not passing notes, are we, Minamoto-kun?"  
Though no one really responded to Takuya getting scolded, a good portion of the class halted in their work and stared at Kouji, the anti-social strictly business self-proclaimed 'smart one' who scowled at anyone who liked to pass notes under the teacher's nose.  
"No," he said, in such an obvious manner it was more as if he was explaining that one plus one equals two. "Someone threw this at me. Dunno who. Garbage, though." He crumbled it in his hand. This was enough for everyone, who went back to ignoring their surroundings and doing their work.  
Takuya's heart seemed to sink into his stomach and he sank slowly into his chair, in shock. "Stupid...stupid...stupid Takuya," he muttered under his breath for the remainder of the period, struggling to avoid Kouji's quick wandering eye as he looked for a guilty face.

---------------------------------------------

Kouji sighed in relief as the final bell rang, signaling that school was FINALLY over, and for the weekend! It was about time, too. No more pointlessly waking up at 4:30 just to go and torture his sanity with a hoard of idiots and simple-minded hormone crazed teenagers. Nope, he no longer had to even think about them. At least, for the next two days. Then he could resume complaining endlessly about them.  
With another sigh he pitched his folders and books into his already stuffed bookbag. It buldged in strange places and he grunted as he heaved the full bag on his shoulders, trying to wriggle around to let it nestle into a spot where it didn't stick into his back. He silently glided out of his class, dodging in between the mass stampede to avoid the scuttling teens doing the same in a much louder and disorganized fashion.  
Kouji started walking down the sidewalk, attempting to uphold a bland expression as he pulled a tiny bit of paper out of his pocket, opening it again and smoothing it out. He stared with a scowl at the darkly penciled message: 'Aishiteru.', surrounded by disgustingly chibi hearts and pitiful little flowers and stupid little suns. It was all stupid.  
"Stupid," he muttered his thoughts outloud, though anyone near him ignored it as he frequently had called them all stupid at least once.  
He moved his shoulder to try and rotate the heaviness around his muscles, but it was in vain. There was a loud ripping noise, which made him turn around quickly, and his bookbag finally split open at the large amount of books and junk he was currently carrying and flew around him in a circle. He swore, so loudly that several people turned to look at him, yet imediately turned away so as not to pick a fight with their staring. 'Who knows if the guy's in a bad mood today', they thought, and so they stampeded around him in a wide circle.  
Kouji tossed the remainder of his bookbag onto the cement in disgust. Why, of all days, did it have to break open now? He kneeled to the ground and stared for a second at the pile, then just threw the wrinkled love note on top to be dealt with. Sloppily and angrily, he began tossing books and folders into piles according to their usage, (Even if he was a bit messy, he had a streak of OCD in him. Some junk, junk that wasn't replaceable, went in one pile. Junk he could afford to lose was in another pile. There was another pile of junk he actually just needed to throw away, but he kept forgetting about. Then there was the important junk and the unimportant junk, both which needed to be kept. In short, his bookbag was loaded with junk.) unsure of how exactly he'd carry them home. He could try and arrange them by size and carry them, but he was a good fifteen minutes walk away from his house, ten with moderate traffic and now that the stampede was lessening. Not that Kouji was weak, but carrying that much weight for very long would surely start to pull a muscle or two. He was ready to attempt to rig a few things into his destroyed backpack when right on que was a friendly voice.

"Ahem, want a bit of help with all that?" Came the familiar voice of his brother. He glared up and squinted to see Kouichi's face through the intense sunlight.  
Kouji grunted and pushed a pile of random assorted somethings at Kouichi, which also happened to contain the now fully open love note that had been flicked at him earlier.  
"What's this?" Kouichi asked in surprise, to which Kouji answered blandly: "Books. Carry them."  
"I can see that, Baka, and I will, Ungrateful, but what's this? 'Aishiteru'?" For a moment Kouji froze, then simply grunted again. As if that brilliantly resolved the matter, he heaved the rest of his such-and-such into his arms.  
"Oh, Kouji, I'm deeply flattered. And I do love you, but last I checked incest was still illegal in this country. Can't we just have dinner, see a movie, and remain good friends?"  
Kouji threw a pen, void of ink, at his brother's fourhead. "Shut up. Someone threw it at me."  
"Aww, isn't that adorable...my baby brother's got a secret admirer. Or is he the admirer and is he lying to me?" Kouichi spoke with such a cutesie teasing voice, so intimidating and babying, and so STUPIDLY IRRITATING it just forced Kouji to answer back properly.

"I'm not lying, Nii-san. Some punk threw it at me in third period. It's probably a joke. Ignore it." And he reached down to take it away, but Kouichi pulled back, grinned madly from ear to ear.  
"If it's junk,why didcha keep it all day? Bet'cher eager to find out who threw it at you? Bet it was that red headed girl, whats-her-name? Mizuki. She stares at you all the tiiime."  
And he brought his hands together to the side of his face, closing his eyes and making a kissing motion with his lips.

Kouji clenched his teeth and grunted loudly, resisting every urge to twack him aside the face. "You're the one acting like an idiot today. I get enough of that from the immature products of satan spawn in my classes. Are you carrying my books or what?"  
"You could say please, ototou-chan," Kouichi said cooly. "And isn't saying: 'Product of Satan Spawn' being redundant, considering the 'Spawn' of Satan are also his 'Product'?" More pen throwing.  
So they scuttle around for the miscellaneous bits of Kouji's junk, assumed they picked it all up and proceeded to walk home together. ("Can I stay with you tonight?" "Sorry. Tonight's my night for dipping kittens in acid." "You're so cruel, Otou-chan. You should be nice to kitties; dip them in garlic butter." "Why?" "...I like garlic butter." "Cannibal.") No sooner had they reached the corner of the street when someone shouted their names.  
"Hey, HEY. Uhm...Hi?" None other then Takuya, wondering of course why they were carrying Kouji's books in their arms rather then in a bookbag.  
"Hnn." Was Kouji's response.  
"Eh." Was Kouichi's.  
"There's been like...a new invention, you guys hear? It's called a 'Backpack'. You see, how it works it goes on your _back, _and it _packs_ your stuff so you don't have to carry it. How cool IS that?"  
Kouji gritted his teeth, not in the mood for joking around, but Kouichi laughed happily. "Oh yes, sheer genius. Since you're such a cleverboy, I'm rewarding you with carrying my half of the load for offering us this brilliant bit of info." And with that, he dumped Kouji's books into an unsuspecting Takuya's arms, causing him to weep very fakely and pretend to struggle under, what he seemed to be imitating, massive weight.  
"Kooooouji-kuuuuun, you carry too much crap with you."  
"Hnn." Kouji's junk wasn't crap. He could call it junk anytime because it was HIS junk, but in reality, it was all very important junk.  
"Well, I know what'll make you feel better. Trust me, it's so cute you're going to love it. You're in Kouji's third period, so I'll bet you might already know," and with that, Kouichi brought out that oh-so-famous bit of paper, clearly by his pleased expression expecting Takuya to laugh heartily and to promptly begin teasing his long-haired brother.  
Instead Takuya's heart seemed to freeze in place, though he managed a very weak laugh and coughed a bit. "Have a cold," he excused himself, pretending to cough again.  
But he felt Kouji's eyes on him,and looking up to meet his gaze he saw the glare he gave him. He was so sure he could pierce right into his mind, and it made his knees weak. All he had wanted to do was give it to Izumi...it was an accident...

"I'll bet you it was either that red headed girl-Misuki? Or it is Mizuki? Mizuko? Mizu-something. Or the girl with the pigtails, Fuka-chan. She's in my fifth period; she obsesses with you, Otou-chan, did you know?"  
"Hnn."  
"Yeah." Takuya said weakly, envisoning Izumi in his mind once again, and desperately trying to come up with some brilliant plan for escaping the twins without either becoming suspicious. "Hilarious."  
With hands now free, Kouichi moved towards his brother and embraced his arm around his shoulders, humming loudly and vaguely the wedding tone.

Takuya would've thought it all extremely funny if he was in his right mind, especially the part when Kouji finally dropped his books and out of sheer annoyance started to chase his brother around and managing to land a few punches on his shoulders and back. ("OTOU-CHAN. I DEMAND YOU STOP ABUSING YOUR ONII-SAN THIS INSTANT.")  
But since he wasn't quite in his right mind, guilt starting to flow into him. What if, because of HIS mistake, he'd given up Kouji's hopes that there was probably someone that really loved him in their class? What if he'd accidently ruined his best friend's weekend, (Or worse, week? Month? Year? Was Kouji capable of being that distracted by something for so long? Was Kouji capable of being distracted?) for he was surely going to be occupied with the author of the note for days to come, all because he was so lovesick over someone he was very sure disliked him with a passion only matching to his crush for her?  
"YO, Takuya...Earth-To-Takky...this is Mission Control, you may land now, over."  
He looked up blandly to meet Kouichi's faltered smile. Without quite realizing where he was walking, he had ended up at the drive way of Kouji's home.

"Arigatou," Kouji grunted, heaving the books from Takuya's arms and beginning to walk up the driveway, before he stopped for a moment. He looked over back to his brother and the brunette. "Do you know who threw that note, Takuya?"

Was it his imagination, or was their a glint of hope in his eyes, maybe concern in his voice? His head tilted to one side and gave Kouji his best, cutest little innocent look which had helped him get away with so many mishaps with his mother at home, and shook his head. "If I knew, I'd tell you. Don't get your hopes up, it WAS probably a joke, you know?"

Alright, it definately wasn't his imagination as Kouji's usual scowl reappeared, this time with slight disappointment. "Yeah. I know, see ya." And with a little extra help from Kouichi in opening the door, he diappeared.

------------------------------------------------

"It was you, wasn't it?" Kouichi said simply,as if asking about the weather.  
Takuya gaped for a moment at the elder twin, before nodding. He'd hardly opened his mouth to explain before Kouichi spoke again.  
"That's so sweet Takuya, I really mean it. And I mean not to offend and have absolutely nothing against anyone, or anything, (And neither does Kouji, you understand) but, you know. I just don't think my brother is interested in you, or any male for that matter, in that way. You know,that 'special' way. And I think he's pissed too, he won't rest until he knows who threw that damned thing." He rubbed a particuarly bruised spot on his arm, muttering something about how he shouldn't have taunted his brother.  
"But I didn't mean it!" Takuya said with annoyance dripping into every word, thinking again of Izumi and her beautiful, flowing golden hair, and such pretty sea-green eyes when they laughed at him. He quietly explained this to Kouichi.

"IZUMI?" he snickered, playfully punching his shoulder, trying to get him to see the humor of it all. "Of all people? I think you loving my brother was more plausible."  
"It's not funny," the brunnette pouted. " Now Izumi's still clueless about what I almost intended to tell her, and Kouji thinks there's some sick kid in our class who admires him."

"Yeah. Poor Ototo-chan," he said in a off-handed tone, leading Takuya believe he didn't honestly mean that. "So, lets sum it up." He said, clapping his hands together. "In just one period you ruined your life, ruined your best friend's as well, and utterly ruined mostly any chance you had with the luuuurve of your life. 'Bout right?"  
Takuya grunted in such an uncanny personation of Kouji, he surprised himself. "You can just about hit the nail on the head. Thank you, for pointing out the obvious and completely ruining my day even-"  
"Hi Takuya-kun! Hi Kouichi-kun!"

In horror he glanced up to see none other then the beautiful angel herself,walking quickly towards them,laughing sea-green eyes always so bright and cheerful and full of love and life, turning his legs to pure jello. Izumi...  
"Izumi-chan! " Kouichi waved, pulling on Takuya's shirt as he tried to run off, "What are you doing out here? Don't you usually take the train home?"  
"Usually." Izumi shrugged. "Kaa-san's picking me up today because she's running errands down here. But since she said she wouldn't be here for an hour, I decided to come talk with you guys. No one else has to hang out after school, it's so_ trapanazione _now that not many other people are there."  
Kouichi slapped Takuya on the back and slightly pushed him towards her. "Takuya wanted to say something to you."  
Takuya's mouth opened, his heart dropping into his feet, utterly clueless on what he should say when Izumi stopped, her expression concerned.  
"Ne?"  
"...Uhh..."  
"...Ah. Well, anyway, did you guys hear what happened today during third period?"  
"I couldn't guess," Kouichi exclaimed, either faking surprise or actually surprised; Takuya wasn't sure.  
"It's really weird. Sometime during third period it happened, did you guys see-"

"YES WE'VE ALREADY SEEN THE GOD-FORBIDDEN PIECE OF PAPER THAT SAID 'I LOVE YOU' ON IT OKAY?!?! NO WE DON'T KNOW WHO WROTE IT AND I wish everyone would... just... shut up about it," Takuya began in a yell, steadily fading out into quiet as Izumi herself gave him a look of such loathing that he felt as if he himself was shrinking into a tiny three inch tall human being.

"That's LOVELY Takuya. I wasn't going to ask about that piece of paper -- Yes, Kouji already showed it to me when I asked him what it was. Bit of rubbish and a bad joke if you ask me -- I was going to ask if you guys saw Hiro and Roku's fistfight outside the math hall," ghe said with the intense and spearing feeling of ice. "Rumors flying every which way about what really happened, they say Hiro's going to juvenile hall for a few months because Roku's jaw was broken so badly. But I think WE, Kouichi, can talk about that later, when a certain _fanciullo_ isn't screaming around about something so ridiculous._ Ciao_, I'll talk to you later." And she turned away, leaving Takuya perfectly dumbstruck.

"Tough luck, buddy," Kouichi said sympathetically. "There's a proverb for that, 'Never poke a sleeping dragon in the eye.' Looks like in one day you've poked two dragons, and got your worth out of it."  
Takuya buried his face in his hands, resisting the temptation to slap Kouichi, for everything he seemed to say just drove him crazier. He'd have rather poked FIVE dragons in the eye then have had Izumi yell at him like that, and to see the look of disappointment on Kouji's face when he proclaimed that the paper was probably a joke.

"Love sucks," he grumbled, kicking at a stupid stone on the stupid ground that looked stupidly similar to a stupid heart.  
"Well, if you don't mind, _fanciullo," _Kouichi said, putting on a high-pitched shrilly voice. "I'VE got to go somewhere where they're aren't little boys running around," he resumed his normal voice, a look of concern on his face. "Really, don't worry about it. She probably didn't mean it."  
"Whatever." Takuya sulked. "Where are you going?"  
Kouichi shrugged. "To hang out." Takuya waved him off, as he began walking away. "With your girl," he added, almost silently. Best for him not to test Takuya's nerves even more, he thought, though he really did pity the poor for such unfortune in a single day. Why did Izumi have to single them out like that?

"Stupid," Takuya said, yet again, mindlessly walking off somewhere, hoping to walk straight into a Kouji/Kouichi/Izumi free world. Weird, though, that even after she coldly told him off, he still pictured Izumi's pretty laughing face in the sun...

1) giovinetto stolto_-_ If I'm correct, this is Italian for 'Silly Boy'. Apologies if it's not. 'Stolto' being 'Silly' and 'Giovinetto' being 'Boy'. Yes, it's surposed to be in that order, not stolto giovinetto. It's like in Spanish, "white house" is "casa blanca" instead of "blanca casa". Adjectives go after the noun.  
2)trapanazione - If I'm correct, this is Italian for 'Boring'. Apologies if it's not.  
3)fanciullo -If I'm correct, this is Italian for 'Child'. Apologies if it's not.  
4) We all know what ciao means Dx


	2. Just Stupidity

Disclaimer: I have nothing of value to my name. Except my adorable Beagle Tea Mug, without which I never could've gotten through all this writing x3  
Warnings: Funny-stuff, Shonen-Ai, Some Language, and too much infatuation to be healthy o.o Plus like total teenage angst omg noe wae.

Before Fic Ramblings: o.o I got six reviews for the first chapter,that's not half bad. So I'm sorry I took so long to update this stupid thing ..' It's really quite funny,all played out in my mind. I even have the couple thing set up. (YES ;D There's going to be a couple or two! Is it Kouji and Takuya((And Kouichi and Izumi?)) Is it Takuya and Izumi? Is it someone TOTALLY RANDOM! WHY am I asking YOU guys? You don't know. ) So I'll do what I can do O.o This fic is HAUNTING me; I'm dreaming about Takuya and Kouji in my sleep now. -Sweatdrop- When I'm not being lazy. For that's the only reason I have for not updating. Being lazy and reading and re-reading Angel Spirit's Eternity/Forevermore series (If one day you come across this story, let me just say that you're my IDOL o.o And I apologize for this.)

**Update:** Revamped the chapter. Thanks so much for reading.

'The Love Note'  
_Just Stupidity_

"So Nii-saaaan,what did you do with your giiiiiiirlfriiiiiieeeeeend today?" Came the taunting voice of Shinya, completely ignorant to the fact that his Nii-san was really very stressed at the moment.  
"Shut up," Takuya tiredly replied, proceeding to his room with Shinya dancing around him as he walked.  
"You shouldn't tell me to shut up, Nii-san, that's not nice. What if your girl frieeeeeeend found out how mean you always are to me?"  
Takuya grunted, as if ignoring him, then suddenly twirled around and tried to grab Shinya in surprise. The younger brunette easily dodged his hands; being accustomed to his Nii-san trying to tackle him..  
"I don't...she didn't...I'm not...go away," he muttered when he missed.  
"Or What?" Shinya said, making a clowny face.  
"Or I'll MAKE you go away."  
Shinya stared at him for a moment, then smirked. "KAA-SAAAAAN! NII-SAN'S BEING MEAN AND YELLING AT ME AGAIN."  
"I AM NOT YELLING!" shouted Takuya, losing his patience and ruffling his hair, trudging to his room and slamming his door with a force that seemed to shake everything. In frustration he kicked his soccer ball, which was near the door, with way more force then he originall intended. It richochetted of his wall, to crash into his PlayStation2 and making it fall on the floor with a very unwelcome _'Crack'.  
_"Stupid..." he said, ruffling his hair with both hands again, his teeth clenched so tightly that his whole jaw seemed to ache with pain. "It wasn't...even...my...fault...STUPID," he recited through gritted teeth, slouching against his wall and slowly sinking to the floor. He sat that way, for a little while, until he finally stood up and walked nearer to his bed, collasping on that instead. He reached near the night-stand near his desk, opening the stand and peering longingly into several pictures of Izumi, all smiling. Some of them with himself, some of them with other friends. Not that he was some obsessed pervert, but he loved his small collection of pictures, constantly wishing he wouldn't lose his head like a, what she seemed to like calling him, 'An immature fan choo way ho' or whatever she said, (hey, _he _didn't speak Italian!) when she was so near. If this was infatuation, it was the strongest infatuation ever to be recorded...he swore, he really liked that girl so much.

And then there was Kouji to work out. No way ever he could ever or _would_ he ever admit that he loved Izumi to anyone, even his best friend. (Excluding Shinya,who seemed to find it funny to rumage through Takuya's room and came across the collection of pictures by accident..stupidly. Also excluding Kouichi, who found out on accident... who was _usually_ his advice friend. Damn hyper-twin; he was so unhelpful today) As he thought about it...maybe he really should just explain the mistake to Kouji. He'd probably understand; maybe.  
Not that he cared or anything, but it always seemed that it was either of those two, Kouji or Kouichi whom Izumi favored more then him. And he constantly cursed them both for it, even though he knew it wasn't their fault. Izumi most likely had a crush on Kouji herself, but, who knew. But not that he cared. After all, he could ALWAYS just sometime ask Izumi to the arcade for a round of air hocky just as easily as Kouichi had. He knew, he'd spied on them.  
Well, spying was a strong word. More like accidently came looking to see what Izumi had been doing and accidently decided to watch what she did with Kouichi.  
Not that he cared for something so stupid.  
He randomly reached into his collection,as he usually did with his eyes shut, and pulled out a random picture. It was a habit to pull out a picture (Usually after he had gone to bed, so he wouldn't be disturbed) and, well...daydreamed. About what? Only he knew, what resigned in his mind. Not that he did anything...interesting in his room or anything. Seriously.  
No way.  
He wasn't a pervert.  
No way, nuh uh.

It just so happened that this particuar picture had been taken at Shinya's birthday party the year before, and it held in it four people. Himself, Izumi, Shinya, and none other then Kouji. The irony of this was so creepy that he simply had to laugh. There he was, standing there, wishing he was elsewhere, but his face covered with chocolate cake just as everyone else's was, and his arm around Takuya. He even recalled what Kouichi had said joshingly to the two afterwards; "I'm watching you two, don't you sneak off to do private things now, you hear?"

For a moment he reminisced, still grinning weakly, when Kouji's action in the picture finally registered in his mind. _'With his arm around me.'_ It sent a shiver down his spine. He threw it back into his nightstand, and prepared to dig out another one. It wasn't really that he didn't want to look at Kouji, but now his stomach twisted about, like worms digging into the soil, when he did. _'Empty guilt, and not really needful guilt at that. That's all it is.'_ He mused he titled the feeling, preparing to pick up a different picture. Instead, he paused for a moment, before simply sighing and turning out his light. He needed to think, and misting his mind with Izumi wasn't going to help him think any easier. Everyone'll get over it, right? It was all so stupid.  
Kouji wouldn't be mad at him. Kouji was his friend, and Kouji cared for him. As a friend, anyway. He'd probably think it was funny after he'd explained it. Yeah.  
Just stupidity.

--------------------------

He sat in his room, covered by a blanket of darkness. He was staring downward at quite a few pictures strewn out around his floor, all of them featuring a certain tall, auburn eyed brunette. With a quiet growl he pointed through a few, finally choosing one and held it up to his face.  
Nearly all of the pictures ,as strange and obsessive they were, had the brunette in them; nearly bare. The rest were in a box, just behind the boy. Most of them from the beach, or taken while he swam in a pool, but all of them nearly revealing his entire form to whatever onlooker saw the pictures. And this particular one, featured him with nothing on at all.  
The teen smiled faintly, running a thin, pale finger down his body. It had been taken during gym,while Takuya took a quick shower...he was sure that he hadn't been known when he took it; the flash very weak yet effective.  
"Oh, Takuya..." He murmmered, his voice almost seeming to pierce and echo throughout his darkened room ,for he liked to be alone with himself as he admired his love's body; even if only from pictures. He longed to stroke the boy's muscled back, to make him shiver in delight from everything he could offer...

But no, he couldn't. Not yet. Not until he really found out how he felt. Not _quite_ yet, until he figured out what Izumi meant to him. Ah, it was so obvious...but, who knew? Maybe in time, he could convince the brunette that he was _his._ He was posessive of his rightful possessions, oh yes, he was...

----------------------

_Saturday,7:26am _

Kouji grunted and kicked at his blanket, bright rays of sunlight seeping into his bedroom even through his closed blinds. Pure hell, it was, having a room in which the window faced the east. He did not particularly feel like waking up at 7 something in the morning, on a Saturday none the less, after having stayed up all night and arguing with himself. (while trying to convince himself that it was not crazy to talk to yourself, as long as you didn't expect yourself to answer.) For a moment he seemed to be able to hide his head under his blanket, almost seemed like he would manage to fall asleep, when his cell phone suddenly started to ring.

With a yell that sound nearer to a roar Kouji sprung from his bed, making rather strange sounds, very colorful bits of language audible. His mind drowned in irritation he shuffled through the mess on his floor (Which it sounded as if the ringing was coming from, though his floor was littered with clothing, bits of paper and homework, books and what even seemed like a potato chip bag, all neatly arranged to appear messy, when in reality, we all know it was not) and finally found it in his jacket pocket.

"Jesus, it's about time. What the hell took you so long?" Came Kouichi's voice before he could even say hello. Kouji slinked against his wall, brushing his bangs away from his red eyes.  
"Some people are actually asleep, at 7 in the damned morning, thanks. Some brother you are, waking me up on a stupid Saturday with my stupid cellphone and your stupid early bird stupidness in addition to the stupid sunshine and stupid stupidity..."  
"Gomen ne," he cut him off, before he began using more advanced language to describe his irritation. " Honestly. But it's not really my fault you slept so late. Don't you usually wake up at like, six? Even when you don't have to?" To this Kouji grunted and collasped back on his bed, staring angrily at his alarm clock: 7:34 in the morning. And THIS was waking up late on a Saturday?  
"You have 10 seconds before I either go insane and hunt you down,or turn off this stupid phone."  
"10 Seconds? ("One.") Kouji that's not enough ("Three") time for me to say anything ("Five") let alone request a listening ear. ("Seven") It's not...Kouji? Kouji you there! KOU-"

But he'd already pressed the 'End' button on his phone, and wiping the sleep from his eyes, sat there.  
The cellphone in his hand started ringing again, and he stared at it for a moment, twirling it in his fingers before choosing to answer it again. "Yeah."  
"Damnit, wake up."  
"I don't have to."  
"Please? Pretty please...wise, kind wonderful brother of mine of whom I cherish and adore so much?" Kouji snorted, but said nothing, and so Kouichi continued. "Just do me a favor that I'd seriously appreciate and be ready in half an hour. I'm coming over there, and you and me are going out to do something somewhat important."

"No." Kouji actually was already going through his closet, looking for jeans and a T-shirt to wear, but actually sort of enjoyed his brother nearly begging him to do something. It made him feel wanted, and after feeling like he was the victum of a very poor prank, he really needed to feel wanted. Even he had to admit that it was a nice feeling, even if just from his brother to spend a day with him, for whatever reason was so important for him to do so.  
"You stubborn bastard. I'm coming over anyway, whether you're dressed or asleep or naked for all I care, I'll drag you out if I need to. See you." And he hung up.  
Kouji's wide eyed expression didn't falter for a few seconds, staring strangely at his phone. That was...an extremely bizarre thing for Kouichi to say.  
None the less, he didn't inparticularly feel like being dragged around at 8 o'clock in the morning butt-naked, and he had no doubt Kouichi would live up to his word. He was quite punctual, and --despite his teasing nature-- was quite serious when he wanted something bad enough, and as stated he would do what he had to in order to get it. He dressed in short time, heading down stairs to meet him, still musing.

-------------------------------

_8:22 am_

Takuya bounced his recently abused soccer ball from one knee to the other, keeping perfect rhythm as he always had. There was always one thing he felt he was always good at, and that was soccer. In addition, it helped to focus his mind on his dilemma. Normally a heavy sleeper, he'd stayed up nearly half the night. Occasionally such a thing had happened before, for insomnia suddenly arose when daydreams (or nightdreams, if you will) of Izumi came around to float in his mind. But now his thoughts were full of Kouji, floating of Kouji, wondering how Kouji was feeling. Was he alright, or was he actually that disappointed that the love note had been fake? Was he convinced it wasn't fake? Gods, did he know that Takuya had thrown it? What if he started thinking it had been on _purpose_? What would he do if he suddenly started acting weird towards the him? If he really _did_ know that it was Takuya who'd hit him in the head with that stupid paper...what if...what if he started being affectionate towards the brunette and 'returned his feelings?' What if he suddenly started saying things like, he accepted his feelings, he liked him too, he wanted to go out with him, and didn't give him a chance to explain that it was actually a mistake? What if Kouji cornered him into going out with him, all because he'd be too cowardly to try and interupt him in the case he did start confessing affection?

'_Not really my fault,'_ he figured stubbornly, kicking his ball against a thick tree. _'He's the one who wouldn't listen when we said it was a joke. That's all this is, just guilt, and stupid guilt. I shouldn't feel guilty because I'm not, and shouldn't be. Damnit. Now I'm talking to myself. Damnit. And cursing at myself. DAMNIT!'_

And thus his train of thought more or less attempted to come to a halt,and stayed this way for several minutes. Kouji flashed through his mind at random intervals as often as Izumi once did, in ways that were starting to bother Takuya. For one, his evil mind had weakly grasped onto the scenario of Kouji possibly trying to return the feelings that were accidently sent to him via love note. He was imagining Kouji asking him out on a date...and for some reason, his mind showed him accepting.  
Gods; really, really weird.  
He thought about how Kouji's family was so ripped apart, or how it had been when they had first met. He deeply regretted Kouji's sadness and the stress of being an outcast. He regretted the lonely times Kouji had to endure because he felt there was no one to turn to.  
_'Well,'_ Takuya thought indignantly, '_He has me and Kouichi now. Why bother feeling sad for something that's past?'  
_He was beginning to think of all those times in the past that he and Kouji had fought for no reason, and began to regret even that. Why did it matter so much to him suddenly?  
It didn't, he decided. He was just feeling guilty.

On the topic of the long-haired loner, Kouji and Kouichi began walking towards him, Kouji's hands in his pockets and decidedly ignoring everything. On the other hand, the elder was murmmering something quietly, Kouji only responded with a faint "Yep." or "Huh." every few sentences to show that he was in fact, NOT tuning him out. Only a few yards away, neither the brunette nor the raven-haired really seemed to notice each other. Perhaps they both were attempting to stubbornly block out the rest of the world, even though the two had each other on their minds. Then suddenly:

"OHAYO TAKUYA-KUN!" exclaimed suddenly-perky Kouichi. The sudden loud shout of his brother caused Kouji to jump a few inches in the air (Having been daydreaming and paying no attention) and for Takuya to kick the air wildly (Having aimed for his soccer ball and missed), landing with a quiet _THUMP_ on his back. Bewildered he looked around a bit, hearing the thudding of both twins running nearer to him. He sighed, and giving a lame "Ow", attempted returned to his feet. He was rubbing his leg in the process, still either looking amused or surprised.  
"Sumimasen, daijoubu desu ka?" Kouichi apologized, offering a hand to help him up. "Ore ga warukatta. Soccer doesn't take_ that_ much concetration, does it"

Takuya grunted with an uncanny resemblance to Kouji, and grabbed his hand to help himself up. "I was just thinking."

"Uh oh." No one seemed to take this comment seriously, all three having a bit on their minds. Takuya fully attempted to ignore Kouji's eyes, but it seemed that he was always staring, even a little suspiciously. But who was Takuya to judge? He always had a gaze like a falcon, always glaring, gorgeously gazing sapphire sphere...one could always seem to notice Kouji's mood by his eyes. When he stared at you without blinking, it was normally his sign to shut up, or else. Not that alot of people were tempted to find out what this 'Or else' was. His brow deeply furrowed gave people the impression he was annoyed, but in reality he was just thinking hard about something.  
These were just small, insignificant, almost worthless little things that Takuya seemed to have noticed about Kouji. His eyes half lidded and soft, occasionally meant he was very happy...  
"So...? What's up?" Kouichi gently prodded. Takuya blinked, not having realized that in attempting to avoid Kouji's eyesight, he seemed to have wasted three or so minutes. "Sky," he replied groggily, then yawned.  
Kouichi held up his soccer ball, smirking. Was it Takuya's imagination, or was he shaking? Nah. Just a breeze probably. Or maybe he was just feeling dizzy. Ow. Not fun to fall flat on your back... and to look like an idiot, besides.  
He took his ball, huddled it under his arm, and started walking with them. "You can seriously yell when you want too. Jesus aren't you supposed to be the quiet one? That wasn't quite quiet. That was loudly-pounding my ear drums slightly loud." There was his roll. The loud, complaining redundant one. It was what he was expected of, and if he was too immersed in his thoughts, they would immediately ask what was wrong. That's not how they knew him. But nothing was wrong; he had the right to think about things once in a while, didn't he? And he didn't feel like describing this whole idiotic dilemma, which shouldn't even BE a dilemma. It was just a freakin' accidental letter. So why exactly was he constantly thinking of Kouji all of a sudden?

"So I'm a little loud when I want to be. So you're thinking now instead of playing soccer, which is completely beyond me. And now Kouji's suddenly breaking his 6:00 awake every morning schedule and complaining that I call him because he never tells me; which is also beyond me, because it takes one hell of a something to get that boy to break his every-day routine. It took me months to teach him to actually greet people with a verbal greeting instead of a grunt." Kouji glared at his use of 'teach', as if he were a naughty pet. "Are you two planning the apocalypse and haven't informed me yet?"

"I want to know about that note."  
Both Takuya and Kouichi stared at Kouji, for this was the first time he had spoken since their meeting. Kouichi was amused that he brought up something completely different in their conversation, but Takuya just paled at the icy cold way Kouji fitted his demand into a casual comment.  
"It was a bad joke." And now, he looked Takuya straightly in the eye, and Takuya found himself unable to look away. "Don't you think so, Takuya?"  
"Well... it c-c-could be...well yeah. It was in really poor taste."

Kouichi just stared at the two, his face obviously a shade or two redder then it had been a moment ago. After a moment of unconfortable silence, he flung his arm around Takuya's shoulder,and chuckled. "Well, that was yesterday...this is today! Not just that, but I'm hungry...and not getting any less hungry with you two standing around playing detective."  
Perhaps he was ignorant, or attempting to ignore the suddenly unconfortable air, but he did in fact encourage both boys to a McDonalds, talking and forcing them to talk to each other all the way. Kouji could hardly look at the brunette again; it might his stomach sink into his sneakers. Did he really know it was him? Did he actually think that he'd meant it?

He seemed to have gotten a little more social when they entered the fast-food restaurant. Kouichi muttered under his breath, as Kouji ordered a giant breakfast, that he _may_ have woken his brother up and he _may _not have had breakfast, and he _may_ be in such a bad mood because he was very, very hungry.  
This made perfect sense to Takuya. Good food plus lots of it equals happy. Same with good video-games plus good friends to play them with equals fun. He didn't need some evil algebra teacher to teach him that.  
"I was just wondering why McDonalds has burritos now," Takuya wondered aloud, studying the menu, and tilting his head. "I mean,the sign outside says, and I quote: 'Over one billion burgers sold.' But what about burritos? Aren't they important? Since when did a burger restaurant sell burritos?"

"This is a burger joint kid," said a disgruntled 17 year old, stacking cups. "They want to know the burgers we've sold. Burritos are just a side thing."  
"But you just said it yourself, it's a _burger_ joint. Why sell burritos at a burger joint? It's like...an oxymoron. Ya know?" Takuya insisted stubbornly.  
"Are you going to order so you can leave or what," the other said, equally as stubborn. Kouichi hit his fourhead with his palm, and sighed.

Kouji hid a smile.

-------------------

_Later that day, 2:16pm_

Kouji and Takuya were walking now, without the more interactive teenager with them. Kouichi was taking up Tai-chi lessons, and left them a short while ago. Silence was pounding in Takuya's ears, knowing very fully that Kouji was staring at him from a side glance. He suddenly realized, with a small ounce of shock, that he wasn't thinking of Izumi at all. That alone was bizarre; he couldn't remember the last time he'd spent more then a few minutes without thinking of Izumi. In fact, he was slightly self-conscious of himself in front of Kouji now. That was just... so weird.  
"You seem preoccupied," Kouji said gently, not at all in his usual standards of speech, which included getting straight-to-the-point. Takuya started to nod, then shook his head violently. "Your imagination. You have a pretty wild, crazy imagination... and a paranoid one. I swear one day you're going to think: 'Oh my gods! The sky is falling!', you're so paranoid. Sometimes-"  
And he let off, staring at his eyes again.  
"Sometimes," Kouji agreed, though Takuya wasn't quite sure what he was agreeing to. His eyes weren't as gentle as before, now as hard as ice as they usually are. Only...the ice seemed to be different. Melting ice...almost, as if they were being lowered from the fierceness usually found in them whenever Kouji stared at another human being. Takuya could always find a way to describe Kouji's miraculous eyes. He could he glaring into your soul with venom, or softly glowing like an ember.

Kouji, on our other end, was feeling rather slow, almost groggy it seemed. Damnit all, he was always such a hypocrite when it came to _lov_ing someone, feeling that the word was worthlessly tossed around freely and irresponsibly, and was deeply in doubt if such a seemingly unimportant concept existed. As far as he was concerned, love was a word coined by novelists to sell books. They had to call it something other then lust, or all the novels they wrote would be porn. Fine, 'written erotica'. Love at first sight? In that case, you had to love everyone at first sight. Or everyone you screwed at first sight. Is screwing someone at first sight love? Well, there you go.  
Anyway, that would be Kouji's point of view on the concept of love. We shant go into it again; it makes writing love-fics very depressing.  
Which made him feel even more so stupid to focus so entirely on Takuya...which he felt was slightly wrong, but all the same...who knew? Maybe someone's affection can't just be divided by This Gender This, and This Gender That. For sure, no girl has ever made his mind feel so...light. So unearthly calm. He cleared his throat and tried to empty the thoughts in his mind. Surely, he was overreacting. And besides, what real proof did he have that it was even Takuya who threw the note? Why even single out Takuya? His friend had never shown any interest in him before, especially not on a level of affection anymore then good friendship. But still...he wondered if he even felt any affection for his brunette friend, or, if he was so overexagerating the feeling. Gods, who knew. Damn novelists and their 'written erotica'.

Of course, consequently, it's not very often that one can be trapped in thought, not looking where you're going and happen to continue walking peacefully. And just as unfortunately, neither boy was paying much attention to their route. They just walked aimlessly down the sidewalk, walking around people and occasionally turning a corner. One might even say they were window shopping, but that would only describe Takuya; Kouji still stared either directly in front of him, or at his feet.  
A few yards away was a short, yet heavy cardboard box near the edge of the pavement, sitting there momentarily as it's owner was browsing such a shop.  
"So," Takuya pressed in a childish, whining sort of voice after the silence was dominant for more then several minutes. "I'm _bored._ I say we go and do stuff. You know, Kouichi had something there a while back. Let's plan the apocalypse behind everyone else's back! We shall rule the world, only you and I. But I demand Australia. They talk very cool. '_Good 'ay Mate!'_ and all that! I surpose I can give you America. But only if I get Australia. Savvy?"

At this particular point, Kouji was simply staring in wonder at the chattering brunette, who continued without a 'Savvy' reply from Kouji. Only a moment ago he'd been staring at his feet and obviously trapped in his own mind. But then again, Kouji mused, this was the part of Takuya he enjoyed the most. The very strange, redundant teenager who doesn't seem to know anything about much of nothing, if this made any sense, which he imagined it probably didn't. Then again, nothing was very sensible in life, and he allowed himself to drift off into daydream as Takuya's voice filled his mind.  
Remember that box? If you didn't: Wow, you're a dimwit.

Seems to be that now Takuya was slightly more aware of everything around him (For Takuya was dividing up the states of America, which left Kouji in wonder of how Takuya could remember them all when he couldn't remember what his last meal consisted of). Being aware of such surroundings, he (With a mighty flourish of awesome dramatic show) dodged the small two foot wide cardboard box, and reminded Kouji to do the same, just to be irritating. "Watch out for that box, 'kay then! "  
Are you smiling? I am. Kouji suddenly snapped from his dream world, and looking down at his feet (Maybe half a second too late) caught his ankles on the edge, and tripped over himself, landing on his shoulder with a loud grunt,and - "DAMNIT! EVIL, STUPID FREAKING BOXES OF HELL!"

For a moment Takuya was startled and staring, very concerned, but moments later started to chuckle uncontrolably. As his chuckles turned to quiet laughter, Kouji began glaring at him from the ground. "Remember what I said about your slightly paranoid self?" Takuya breathed through chuckles, which had become gleeful laughter. "I take it back, maybe you should be a bit more paranoid, otherwise the almighty race of boxes may cause your downfall. Down _fall_! Get it? " And with this he loudened his laughter, staring at a very irritated Kouji on the ground, holding himself up with his elbow, massaging his ankle.  
"It wasn't mean, the stupid..." And he lifted himself, waving his arms at Takuya in a fake attempt to hit him, though now he was quietly chuckling too.  
"The boxes! The EVIL STUPID FREAKING BOXES OF HELL-"

"You little punks!" Both laughter and feigned irritation stopped, as they both looked up to discover an elderly man, staring in horror at his unattended box, which was now crushed down the middle where Kouji's knee had landed, even slightly ripped in some edges, revealing some bits of what seemed to be some kind of broken pottery.  
"Why I! I Can't believe it! Of all the nerve, you kids today have no respect for other people's property!"  
"Uhm. Oji-san. This thing was just sitting here...and...it was an accident. And...as for property. Uhm. Well,I don't see your name on it!" Takuya exclaimed, whether dumbfounded or thinking unclearly, not realizing that was maybe a little rude. Kouji hit him upside the head.  
"Why you little punk!" And the elderly man made a grab at Takuya,who yelped and backed off,staring curiously.  
Kouji though, imediately got to his feet and grasping Takuya's wrist, pulled him away, with a hastily breathed: "Gomen nasai!" It wasn't in time before the man had thrown his boot at the retreating two, and nailing Takuya bull's eye in the back. Odd as the whole scenario was, his laughter returned, and was laughing nearly so hard about the whole absurd thing, that he actually pulled Kouji to a stop a few blocks away from the Oji-san, and sat against the outside of another bussiness and giggling.  
"When I rule the world, all boxes shall be terminated. I promise you that Kouji. As for that guy, he was amusing. When I rule the world, his death shall be quick and painless."

Kouji just stared on, musing at the ignorance of a boy that not even ten minutes ago, he had begun to suspect he was affectionate for. At the moment, feeling very mutual, he began to suspect if Takuya really had any idea what was going on around him, or if he decided it was a good idea to ignore the stupidity of the rest of the world. Perhaps if it were the later, Takuya was really the smarter one. To take on the responsibilites of the world was to drown one's self in problems that he needn't have to handle. If Takuya was aware of the friction between them, he ignored it, to laugh and to make others laugh.  
Kouji greatly admired him for that, even if he didn't love him.

1)Sumimasen, Daijoubu desu ka? Ore ga warukatta. -" _Excuse me,_ (Or 'I'm sorry') _Are you alright?" "My bad._ "(My fault)


	3. Did You Know?

Disclaimer- Need I keep repeating myself? Uki don't ever own Digimon.  
Warnings: Uhm...not alot O.o Slight Cursing, too much infatuation to be healthy, and a very twisted sense of humor .

Before Fic Ramblings **Updated: **Haha. This was a fun chapter to write; I still remember it. This is a game I love to play, by myself or with others, because you learn weird stuff. Some of it's really amusing stuff, too. That's probably why I enjoyed this chapter.  
Look for fun stuff ahead, plus more teenager-angst-like-gasp.

**Seika**: Well, You have you have to remember that earlier on, Takuya was all lovey duvy gooey icky obsessive ness. It doesn't take a total genius to see that he's obsesssed with Izumi. God know's if everyone else in the world guessed it. I won't tell you who's Takuya secret admirer. It would obviously ruin the plot ;3 YES. THERE'S A _SLIGHT_ PLOT NOW. -Cackles evily-  
**Sailor Epyon:** -Sigh- Yes. A world ruled by our loveable Takky and Kouji would be most pleasing. Damn the guys who created Digimon for taunting us...TAUNTING US!  
And now for something completely different.

The Love Note  
_Did You Know?_

This was it.  
The end, the finish,the most important decision anyone could make, the one decision that he, Takuya, would have to make withen seconds. His time was almost done, the digital clock slowly ticking away the seconds, taunting him. Oh, so taunting him...KNOWING that he hadn't had the time to really think his decision through quickly. A bead of sweat dripped down his nose,as he lifted his hand.

"Just finish it already! " Kouichi insisted, eyes wide with curious fear at what Takuya would do.  
He took a deep breath ,finally. He had made his decision. It was the time. Finally, he knew what he could, should, and will do. Other ordinary people, he knew, couldn't have discovered the solution so well.

And Kouji rolled his eyes. "Takuya, play the damn card, stop being dramatic,and just go with it."  
Approaching eleven o'clock,the three were sitting out in the crisp night air, playing a game of poker. Or, what one could call 'poker', though they played it with twisty pretzals (Some of them bitten in half) considering that their parents forbade them from actual gambling.  
"FINE, geesh, and when the hero in the movies wins it's all slow motion and drama and all that weird angsty coolness and you can't even let me- " But he didn't finish, and instead laid down four aces.  
Kouji sighed and threw his cards down, picking up a pretzal and pretending to examine it. "Stop winning, damnit. Stop it. You're making me look bad, damnit," he scolded, almost as if he would rather curse the pitiful pretzal then to yell at Takuya. Again. For continously winning. And that wasn't fair to that poor defenseless pretzal, who had done nothing wrong. It was just...injustice.  
Kouichi chuckled as Takuya grabbed his small handful of pretzal bets and added them to a bowl filled almost half way with other pretzals. Truly, poker was his game, considering for an hour he had won several games and with each game Kouji insisted that he was cheating in some sort of way.

After Kouichi had finished his lessons, he'd returned to Takuya and Kouji (After playing a small game of cat and mouse to relocate them) who seemed to be arguing about ruling over Canada and whether Greenland was worth dominating, since it was such a very strange sort of oxymoron: it wasn't green, afterall. Kouichi, of course, had no idea what this was about, in any way what so ever, and so assuming that they had simply gone temporarily insane he insisted that not only was Greenland worth dominating, but that Iceland was more then worthy of being ruled over, because it was only slightly icy and very greeny, therefore the Greenland/Iceland made a pair and were a very good idea to have.  
"I LIKE this game, " Takuya said happily, munching on a pretzal. "I demand that we play this more often."  
"Pah. No. I don't want to lose to YOU anymore times tonight, thanks," Kouji grunted, flicking his pretzal into the grass. He had actually enjoyed it all, but still, it was incredibly pitiful to lose to Takuya in a serious thinking game. Oh well...at least it wasn't something seriously embarassing, like 'Go.'  
"So don't think of it as losing! Think of it as temporarily not winning," Takuya said gleefully, looking to Kouichi for support. He did smirk and nod his head rapidly, poking his brother's arm. "You temporarily didn't win. Very good Takuya, see? You can learn alot from Takky, whether you like it or not. You might start absorbing some of his wisdom if you want to succeed at poker at all in the near future." Kouichi had won less games then Takuya, but more then Kouji. Clearly, Kouji was out of luck tonight.  
Kouji sighed and rubbed his bare ankle, covered only by a very hot bit of washcloth. "The Evil Box Incident," as it quickly became known (Between Takuya and Kouji, for Takuya was giggling too madly to tell Kouichi and Kouji was too embarassed.) had left his foot feeling very sore, which lead to why they were playing a game of cards: Because Kouji could not walk very well at the moment.  
"Ew...look at that." Takuya's face pinched up as the twins followed Takuya's pointing finger, which lead to a very large, very brown cockroach which had started to feed on Kouji's discarded pretzal. Kouji found no problem with this, after all, it was just a bug. A very big, slightly disgusting bug. But Kouichi and Takuya seemed temporarily weirded out.  
"Gah...gross. Why DO we have cockroaches anyway? What's the POINT of a cockroach? Just to gross people out? Is that some sort of sick and twisted joke? " This was, of course, the obnoxious brunette. "It's like ALGEBRA. When in the hell am I ever going to need algebra in the real world, EVER? Gods, unless I become like; a rocket scientist, or like any kind of scientist, or a teacher or a professor that teaches this crap, or one of the Satanists who write a high school algebra text book. No offense to Satanists."  
"None taken."  
"You aren't a Satanist!"  
"Aren't I?"  
"...Are you?"  
"No."  
"Then why ask me!"

Kouji sighed, tuning out the comments and questions with no answers that his brother and l-lo...Oh forget it, brunette friend asked. It continued for a moment or two, when he suddenly had an idea. Irritated at having lost at Takuya so many times in poker...who knows? Maybe he could win against him at something else.  
"Did you know that you can cut off a cockroach's head and it can still live for two weeks? " Kouji said nonchalantly, attempting to sound casual yet challenging at the same time.  
"Uck! See, THAT'S another reason why cockroaches are VERY gross, and creepy," said Takuya, sticking out his tongue, apparently not catching on.  
Neither did Kouichi for a moment, before he caught a challenging look in his brother's eye. He raised a brow and rest his elbow on the table, laying his chin upon his palm. "Not as strange as this. Did you know Cockroaches mate once, and are pregnant for the rest of their lives. Can you imagine that? It's the same with termites, ants and bees," he exclaimed, shooting a secret wink at Kouji.  
Takuya stared, one eye pinched and the other wide. "THAT is just STUPID. Not only is it STUPID, but it's...just...you know, weird."  
"But it's true," replied Kouji, in no way disturbed. "Did you know that some bees and ants spend their entire lives tending to the eggs that the queens lay? The eggs come so often that sometimes they're deposited in the urine."  
Takuya pinched his face even more. "Eww, once again I say, EWW. That is just...wrong. And I do not need to know this. Can we talk about something else? "  
But then, Kouichi piped in again. "Did you know that cat urine glows under a black light? "  
"Yep," Kouji replied boredly, flicking a pretzal into Takuya's chest. Takuya furrowed his brow, attempting to catch onto this odd, new sort of game.  
"But did you know that a cat can jump a straight four feet in the air? That's like a human being jumping 30 feet _straight up_ and doing it easily! "

Takuya open his mouth, preparing to say something, but decided against it.  
"Cats are cool, but did you know that an eagle can spot it's prey from more then 800 feet above the ground? Alot of birds of prey can,and then just as easily swoop down and- " The elder twin left his sentence hanging, winking at Takuya.  
Who still wasn't sure what to say. Yet. Hmm...He munched on a handful of pretzals, watching the twins go back and fourth with their comments.

"Did you know that bald eagles have been known to attack small _sharks_ that come near the surface? I mean, eagles are birds of prey that eat _fish, _but sharks are just pushing it."  
Takuya's eyes widened. He got it. But he couldn't win, not at THIS game. He wasn't an expert of random assorted facts, none of it really mattered to him. Leave it to Kouji to start a game that had no purpose for him. There was no way he could successfully join in the 'Did You Know' game. And so he sat there stupidly.  
"Would you like to say something, Takuya-kun? " Kouichi said innocently, extending his hand as if in a welcoming gesture, although he was just attempting to buy himself time. Sharks weren't his speciallty, but the example had been tuned to sharks. Oh, but Takuya. He knew. They were testing him. But he'd find a subject. They'd have to come across something sometime that he could beat them at. And oh, will he beat them.  
"Hmm. Alright. Did you know that sharks are actually covered in tiny, very sharp little teeth called denticals? A shark is ALL teeth. Teeth shaped fins, teeth shaped tail, geesh the teeth works." At this point of time, Kouji was starting to stare hard at Kouichi. He was a very, very determined winner. At all costs, he wanted, nay, needed, no, _had_ to win. And it was at this sort of random thing that he was almost totally sure he could catch Kouichi's guard off.  
"Did you know that sharks don't really have bones? They actually have skeletons made of cartilage. It's a bendy, flexible sort of thing."  
Sharks. Sharks sharks sharks...Kouichi bit his lip. Usually the subjects only last a few turns, but it seems that Kouji had nailed his true weakness. He had always hated sharks, hate hate hate...and avoided anything possible to do with them, usually. How on earth was he to last this one round? What did he know about cartilage?

He didn't have to, for the time being, for Takuya gently kicked Kouji's sore foot, just enough to make him yelp. "This is REALLY informative and all, but let's go inside, kay? I'm getting mosquito bites."  
The two stared at each other for a moment,before shrugging. Both Kouji and Kouichi were wearing jackets, matching navy blue ones just to confuse everyone for the fun of it, but Takuya had insisted that it was too hot outside to wear a jacket and went with with his chest bare. Not only was it chilly out, like the two twins had insisted it would be, but it was buggy out, just as the two insisted it would be. Then again, neither Kouji nor Kouichi had any objections to the brunette playing their game naked from the waist up.  
Kouichi used his arm and fingers to rake the remaining pretzals into Takuya's large bowl, while Kouji (using the table for balance) stood gently, and followed the other two in. He was forced to give some sort of weird shuffling suit of walking, considering he didn't feel like putting all his weight on his foot. It was red and puffy around the ankle where he'd twisted it, and it sent a little stick of pain whenever even the minimal weight he put on it was administered.  
Takuya noticed this shuffling and Kouji's irritation, and noted it with concern. Even though Kouji insisted he was fine walking by himself, Takuya went to help support him up the stairs. After smirking and commenting that he looked very much like a blue penguin (Kouji tried to punch him for this, but almost lost his balance. Takuya had to catch him before he landed smack on his back, and for a moment, that was quite awkward.) Takuya slung his arm over his shoulder, and they both made their way up the stairs. With the guidance of Kouichi, or as good as he could do, they trudged into Kouji's room, where he sighed in contentment as he was placed on his bed. "Okay! So, shall we continue? "

Kouichi decided to avoid his eye sight. "Nah, let's do something else. "  
"But why? I liked that game."  
Kouichi smiled. "Because you were winning."  
"Duh? "

Takuya sighed dramaticly and prodded Kouji. His arm was still slung around his shoulders, and when he noticed, he immediately withdrew it.  
"So, I'm bored."  
Kouichi shrugged and sat down, his back propped against the wall. "What do we do, then? "  
Silence for a moment, when Takuya snapped his fingers as if he'd had a brilliant idea. "Let's throw a wild party and hire strippers! "  
Kouichi burst out laughing, but Kouji's face remained unchanged, though he did raise a brow at that.  
Kouji's parents had left earlier that evening, after much encouragement from the three. Kouji's father's only request was that they didn't throw some wild party, and that they at least _tried_ not to burn the house down. Seconds after they left, Takuya clapped and rubbed his hands, asking: "So, where's the matches? "  
"Did you know that hydrogen, the most commonly found element on the planet, is intensely flammable? " Kouji insisted, hoping to catch Kouichi in his grasp once again.

"Uhm...not really," replied Takuya, looking to Kouichi for his response. It had gotten so that he liked this game, silently betting with himself who would win. He already had it tallied: Kouji-1, Kouichi-0.  
"Can the topic go back to sharks? " Kouichi requested in a tiny voice, not caring/knowing about any sort of hydrogen or flammable substances.  
Kouji shrugged, preparing his pillow for him to prop himself up.  
"Okay. Did...you know that only 50 humans have been killed by sharks in the past 80 years? And then you think about the millions of sharks that humans kill each year...really sad." Kouichi relaxed. Hopefully he had changed the subject.  
Kouji's brow was furrowed, what an idiot. There were millions of topics he could choose from if the subject was the human race. "Did you know that 1 out of every 7 people who die in the United States were victums of suicide? "  
"Aww," Takuya muttered, looking at the floor. "That's pretty sad. And it's like...twenty something people die every second right? What is it with people killing themselves!"

Now it was the twin's turns to stare at Takuya in surprise, for he seemed to have joined their game with an accurate fact, even if it was really that twenty-something people die around the WORLD, but since he didn't say this, they assumed it was what he meant, just to be technical. Takuya seemed to have realized his undoing, and he quickly looking from Kouichi to Kouji, waving his hands. "Not that I know, I didn't even say 'Did you know!' I mean...damnit! I don't want to join. No! "  
"Too late," Kouichi said gleefully. "You're under the spell of the 'Did you know' game. By the way, " Kouichi thought for a moment, looking from his brother to Takuya. "Did you know that in the time it takes me to say this, 25 babies will have been born worldwide? "  
He looked to Kouji, who was thinking curiously of what exactly he should say.  
"And five out of those 25 babies either will die, or will be born with a defectiveness. Blind, deaf you name it, something like that."  
He in turn looked to Takuya, who was making a major point of staring at the floor. "Can we play something else? " he whined.  
Kouji shook his head, looking to Kouichi for support, but he simply yawned, and stretched out a bit. "You know, I'm pretty tired...I think we should just go to bed for now."  
Kouji glared at him with irritation; that brother of his, always siding with that brunette...of his...damnit...  
"Great! " Takuya exclaimed, though he wasn't tired, but only just looking for a reason to get out of this game.

A few hours later, (after three of them attempted to share the only bathroom available in turns, and forcing the entire thing to take at least an hour before each of them were ready.) Kouichi lay on the floor, Takuya a few inches away from him, and Kouji in his bed. Apparently, judging by the slow breathing of the brunette and Kouichi, he assumed they were sleeping. Kouji couldn't sleep; didn't want to. He knew the second he tried to sleep, his dreams would be invaded by his friend. He hoped he had not made the brunette feel unconfortable while they played their game; he was only really teasing him a little... He shuffled about in his bed for several minutes, thinking. How he adored, he realized, when his redundant brunette friend stayed with him, if only for a night and on the floor next to him. Takuya always sleep in the same spot, with the same blanket, same pillow, and in the same way. Dressed in nothing but boxer shorts, and flat on his back, always revealing his chest. To which Kouji realized, with a twitch and a shiver down his spine, he had been unable to glance away from for several hours. He did have such a bronze, muscled chest...  
He mentally slapped himself and hated the warm tingle that brushed his cheeks. How stupid, so stupid, and disturbing. And yet...he felt again a very quiet pulse in the back of his mind. Oh, how he longed to stroke and cuddle into the beautiful brunette's chest...whatever the consequence may be. They call him reckless, ruthless, fearless, and here he was, laying in bed in the middle of the night, his stomach fluttering like a lovesick schoolgirl. How stupid, sick, twisted, and all so right with everything.

Takuya, on the other hand, wasn't asleep at all. In fact, he was more then wide awake, one eye peering curiously at Kouji. In the darkness, he assumed that Kouji couldn't and wouldn't see that he was still awake, watching. Waiting, wondering. He was getting self-conscious with Kouji staring at him as he slept. He wasn't REALLY taking the note THAT seriously, was he?  
_'What does Kouji think about?' _he mused, having noticed that his friend lay awake several nights in the past. Certainly he can't think all the time; his head would explode if he had to think _all _the time.  
He saw Kouji's head perk up. He could swear he was looking down at him, but then he lay his head bad down again. He squirmed self-consciously and turned to hide his bare chest.  
A quiet snore made both of them jolt, but it only came from a slumbering Kouichi. Unconsciously, both boys smiled and thought the same, evil thought: '_Next time he's irritating me, his snoring will be his undoing.' _Takuya's eyes closed, and gave a very quiet sigh, rolling over and attempting to relax. Now _he _was being paranoid. There's no way Kouji was staring at him as he slept-  
Kouji's sigh rang throughout the room, the silence that followed it pounding on Takuya's eardrums. _'Cut it out,' _he mumbled in his mind, too preoccupied with the want to sleep to be logical. But then, the quiet rustle of sheets, gentle squeak of a bed, and soft padding of someone's feet across the floor. Curiousity willed Takuya to open one eye, but wouldn't allow him to turn around. Damnit! The one and only night he turns away from Kouji, and all because he was being self-conscious about nothing. Not he wouldn't be able to see what he was doing.  
The padding was only slight, and very soft. Kouji was so light on his feet in a usual circumstance, that he was silent as he walked. But because of his hurt foot, he made the slightest noise. Only a few steps, a few lousy seconds, but it felt like so much longer before Kouji finally came to a stop, hovering over Takuya. His legs buckled, and he fell to his knees, staring down at the boy below him.  
"Oh, Takuya," he mumbled, unconsciously playing with a lock of his dark, chocolate hair. "Did you know that... I think I love you..."

Sigh. So cute. I love that chapter x3


	4. A Conscious Confession

Disclaimer: T.T I Don't own digimon! SO STOP TAUNTING ME-Hides in her dark corner- .-.  
Warnings:Slight cursing,uhm...Slight Shonen-Ai, Slight Insanity, Not-So-Slight hormone crazed teenagers (which are always hilarious) yep, that's just about it.

Before Fic Ramblings **updated: **Again, I thank you guys so very very much for reading.

**Insane Pyro Girl**: I'm afraid that AADP is most likely permanently on hiatus n.n' Sorry...I really...I might think about it though. Maybe. I just need to figure out how to write it without feeling like an idiot.  
**Seika: **xD Well, we certainly want a cookie, don't we? Hope you find this chapter as good as the others, considering it's almost non-humourous. In my point of view.

By the way, this story is now PG-13 because I cleaned it up a bit. It wasn't that mature to begin with.  
I never realized how carried away I get n.n' I'm making this up as I go along. I'm following the general idea plan I set out and basically just typing whatever sort of comes to mind. I think the type of writing I'm doing is called "Writing in Fourth Person" or something, when you're writing from basically YOUR point of view (Using his and he and all that) But using the sort of attitude a person would use as if they were telling the story. Like if Takuya were telling the story, only he wasn't in his POV, just telling it as if he were a different person. I don't know what it's called, though. And I confused myself even more attempting to explain it O.o  
BUT ANYWAY HERE WE GO! ;3

'The Love Note'  
_A Conscious Confession_

Takuya stared into space for a moment, allowing that to sink in. '_KOUJI! ' _he screamed in his mind, repeatedly, yet too embarassed to really do anymore then stare. His eyes were wide, and he realized that he was very embarassed at having Kouji stroking his hair the tender way he was. What was he? Some sort of dog to be pet?  
Sure, he was curious at to why he was suddenly so...so...dammit what's the word? Oh, how about just 'Feeling'. Okay. Why he was suddenly so 'feeling' towards Kouji, but he had never mistaken it for attraction...did he? No, no no he hadn't. No. He loved Izumi, and still did.  
'_But she doesn't love you," s_neered a voice in the back of his head. _'And you might not even love her. It's called infatuation; maybe you just obsess with her.'  
'Shut up,' _Takuya yelled at his inner concious. _'That doesn't mean I'd forget about her, just like that. For him...' _After a moment, he considered really just sitting up and confronting his friend, when he sighed and stood up first. He couldn't see, but he could feel Kouji  
waddling back to his bed, and collasping quietly onto it.  
_'Damn Kouji,' _he thought in irritation. _'I'm not like that, buddy...sorry.' _For a moment, he had a very adulterated thought of what other sort of strange things Kouji might have done with him as he sleep, considering he did spend the night often enough, and Takuya usually fell asleep soon enough to give him time to do whatever he wanted. Not to mention he may as well be a log when he does sleep. But WHAT does he do?  
_'Does he always only stroke my hair?' _Takuya wondered, then freezed up as his mind wandered off to other places. _'Maybe he...has he actually __touched__ me! And when did Kouji decide he was __gay__? I thought Kouichi said that Kouji didn't swing that way. Ugh! prat...stupid know nothing know it all.' _  
And this continued for several minutes, maybe just being ignorant to the fact that maybe he wasn't all so angry with Kouji, which made him angry at Kouji, which made him angrier with himself. Or maybe, he was just in denial. But, he loved Izumi! He was sure he did...he adored her, and always had. Several times during the night he had daydreamed (was that an oxymoron?) about her; Kouji's consciousness hadn't crossed his mind for a long while. Kouji was absent from this thoughts completely. And now THIS?  
He grunted and closed his eyes as tight as possible. Well...it wasn't so bad. I mean, Kouji _had _said that he _thought _he was in love with him, right? Maybe it was just temporary infatuation. At least...he hoped. Yet in some small corner of his mind, he was curious...did Kouji really love him? And then (Thought the hidden little mind) would Takuya really want to push him away, if it turned out to be true?

Moving to Kouji, he felt he was in a very awkward position. Never had he ever _t__alked_to Takuya, always tense (Realizing with a growl that yes, Takuya was very right in thinking he was strangely paranoid) that Takuya would awaken. But at the time, suddenly all caution was just blown away...and all logic seeming to go with it. After all...Takuya was asleep...right?...Right? He peered over at the still boy...realizing with a maddening blush, that he was too still. Much, much too still to be asleep.  
'_He's awake,' _Kouji realized with a flash of anxious heat over whelming his vision. Almost as if reading his mind, Takuya suddenly started to breath normally again, as he would've been if he were asleep. But Kouji was not an idiot, he realized that Takuya was awake. He closed his eyes, waiting for Takuya to stand and make a scene, but nothing happened. The minutes crept on, Takuya's breathing grew steadier,and he decided to open one eye. All was as it had been.  
_'...I expected him to come and murder me,' _Kouji figured with a misty, glazed expression. '_Either he's in total shock, he's in total shock, or going to answer number three, he's in total shock. There's no way he loves me back...'_  
He exhaled quietly. Supposedly, as one would say, he was in a lose-lose situation. He could ignore Takuya in the morning, pretending nothing ever happened, and chances are that later down the road he would cornered and forced to talk to Takuya. Or, he could do it willingly, in the morning, as he was the one to force Takuya to talk instead of the other way around. Takuya was no person to let things just slide by. Sooner or later, he'd be forced to deal with it.  
In moments, he made the decision that he prefered to be the one to force the conversation. For two reasons. One, he didn't like to be forced into doing anything; he'd gladly be the one to start an argument...or in this particular case, an explanation. And two, Takuya's face did look so adorable when he was trying to think of something to say in response...to...damnit. Stop. Bad thoughts. Bad Kouji. That was not a logical reason to list off.  
He shook his head, irritated at being interupted. It was after all, his fault; he was the one who lost control of his mind for that split second.

_'No,' _A conscious much deeper, much more NC-17 thoughtful purred. _'It's that cute and bronze brunette's fault so being so damn sexy.'  
'Shut up,' _Kouji growled at his innerness, even though he did really look so sexy. He did have nice legs, for a boy. And such a cute little...BAH! He was doing it again, interupting himself with the thoughts of a conscious much deeper then his moral one. He rolled over, deciding to ignore the irritating little imaginary voice that his conscious insisted on listening to, and attempted to block out the rest of the world. Again. Why was it so that he had to keep blocking everything out?  
'_You know...it's probably Taku-'  
_'_Shut the hell up.'  
'You're talking to yourself, you know.'  
'It's perfectly logical to talk to yourself, as long as you're not arguing with yourself.'  
'Are we arguing?'  
'No.'  
'I think we are.'  
'SHUT UP.'  
'Sexy brunette ass.'_And Kouji stopped arguing with himself.

------------------

Takuya awoke suddenly, almost unaware that he had fallen asleep. Last night he thought he may never be able to get to sleep again, and yet here he was, sometime in the late morning and feeling strangely refreshed.  
His first imediate reaction was to turn and see if Kouji was still in his bed, and when he found it empty, he found that he had been almost hoping to find him still asleep. Which, he felt,was strange. Or maybe not.  
He swallowed and tried to moisten his dry throat. Apparently both the twins were gone, but to where? They obviously wouldn't be very far away; they wouldn't just leave the house entirely and leave him in it.  
He stretched, his back aching quietly from sleeping on the floor; not that he wasn't used to it. After all, he did spend the night here pretty often, and where else was he going to sleep? With Kouji?_  
'AHH!'_ Imediately he mentally slapped himself. Bad Takuya. He shouldn't think like that.

He was only starting to get dressed again, when he heard the door to Kouji's room open. Instinctively his first reaction was to cover his remaining bare flesh, and in walked Kouji, which caused Takuya to make an almost unnoticable sour face.  
During the night, he'd somehow convinced himself that Kouji was a perverted bastard who was...in a polite term, checking him out while he was sleeping, or doing gods knows what else. Or maybe Takuya was really the paranoid one. But as a defense against the concept that he may feel some affection for Kouji...he had to convince himself that he was a victim of his manipulativeness. Praise the conscious of evil inside of cute brunettes. Or, don't.

"Ohayo, Takuya," Kouji said, with obvious stiffness in his voice.  
"Meh," Takuya responded, and continued to pull on his shirt while facing away from Kouji. He could still feel his eyes on his back, following every movement and every muscle.  
"By the way, sorry we didn't wake you. Kouichi suddenly remembered he had to get home for something important."  
Takuya snorted; Kouji was obviously a very bad liar. An idiot could tell by the tone in his voice that what he had said was a seriously sucky excuss for: 'I sent my brother away so we could be alone.' He could just imagine Kouichi pouting at his brother for being sent off.  
This was, of course, Takuya being paranoid and somewhat spiteful towards Kouji. He just happened to bang the nail on the head by accident.  
He finished fully clothing himself when he heard Kouji's bed squeak slightly, indicating that he had sat down. Takuya attempted to ignore the fact that he was in the room, and set to work packing up his blanket and such.  
"I...I know you were awake. You know, last night," Kouji said, straining to get the words out properly without _sounding_ as though they were strained.  
Takuya continued to ignore him.  
"I didn't...well, you know. Just a weird moment, you know? Sort of an accident. A spur of the second thing."  
Takuya grunted to show that he was listening.. There, he was packed. So, how to ignore Kouji now?  
"You know, an accident. As in, something that wasn't quite meant to happen, yet happened anyway." He lowered his voice. "Like when you tossed that ball of paper at my head."  
Takuya flung himself around to stare at Kouji so fast, small sparks flew up from the carpet and from his socks. His mouth was open in a 'o' shape for a moment, before he closed it and lifted a finger to wipe the sleep from his eyes, as if nothing had happened, and he was simply bored and groggy.  
"Kouichi told me."  
Takuya yawned and went to look for a hair brush. He was swearing at Kouichi in his mind.  
"That's why he brought me to the park. He felt I needed to know."  
That damn hairbrush...  
"I know you didn't really mean it, but..."  
That DAMN hairbrush.  
"I was hoping I could convince you to give me a chance."  
_HAIRBRUSH_.

Kouji stood up,and started to limp towards Takuya, then stopped when he realized that Takuya had taken a step back. He moved forward again, Takuya inched back. He only lifted a foot, Takuya anticipated the movement and tensed, readied to scooch away. Kouji swallowed hard and attempted not to let Takuya see the moisture in his eyes.  
"You don't have to flee from me, I'm not dangerous."  
"What else HAVE you been doing when I'm asleep?" Takuya blurted. It wasn't really fear in his voice, or concern, or irritation. Really it was just the curiousity of a boy who'd been dreaming all night of what possibly his best friend might have been doing to him, late at night, as he slept solidly and almost entirely naked.

Kouji was taken back at this, did Takuya REALLY assume he was some sort of pervert? Who knew, maybe he was. His mind was full of all sorts of thoughts...so...wait! No. Back to the point.  
"Well, nothing," he roughly attempted to explain, currently explaining nothing.  
"Ah," said Takuya, as if it made perfect sense.  
"I don't like, touch you in your sleep if that's what you're thinking..."  
"Ahh," replied Takuya.  
"That was just, you know. A sort of...moment."  
"Uh huh."  
"And...I didn't know that you were awake."  
Takuya's gaze lowered to the ground. This was apparently getting no where. Which indicated to him that Kouji DID have something to hide...either that, or he was just really shy, or ashamed, or embarassed, or some god forbidden emotion that no one has ever really had the time to consider naming yet. "But what would have you done last night...if I were asleep?"  
"Nothing, Takuya," Kouji said with a sigh, trying to convey the sincere truthfulness in his voice. He really hadn't done anything with Takuya, in a perverted way, as he slept; that is, except occasionally sit by his head and twist his pretty dark chocolate hair around his fingers. He'd already confessed to that, so he wasn't really lying when he said that there was nothing. Even if he had been thinking slightly...different thoughts...but since he never carried them out, no trouble. He had the freedom of thought, right? At least, this was his logic. But what kind of logic comes from a love crazed teenager who spent half the night wondering if he would die the next morning, in a figure of speech?  
In a sense of the obvious:  
Not much.

"But why?" Takuya whispered, sitting where he was,staring up to Kouji, his eyes wide and frightfully curious.  
_'My God,' _Kouji sighed. _'Those gorgeous auburn eyes...'_  
"Anyway, I'm sort of...you know. Kind of...yeah. Sort of taken...but not officially, but...yeah."  
"Oh. Right. Izumi."  
That damn Kouichi.  
"And you know, I really, I'm not...you know. That way." And Takuya lost his voice. He could see the tears building in Kouji's eyes, and just the sight of it made him go slightly mad.  
"SO WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

Did I say slightly? Sorry. Typographical error, also known as a typo. Change it to 'madly' mad. Wait. Madly mad? Isn't that being redundant? Screw it. Change it to 'rather insanely mad', in a way more then one.

"I MEAN...GETTING ALL EMOTIONAL AND ALL WITH ME, I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU, OKAY? AND I FIND THAT YOU'RE JUST...YOU'RE SOME KIND OF..." He knew the word, wanted to say the word, but can you really just insult your best friend like that?  
"Some kind of faggot. " Kouji finished quietly.  
Great, Takuya screamed in his mind. Just great, make me feel even worse.  
"I've been through it already, thanks. You know. Ass hole. Faggot. Gaywad. I hear it more often then not. Why do you really think that everyone ignores me in school?"  
Takuya paused. "You have an attitude."  
"I developed an attitude when the concept of me being a homosexual was too much for them. And I prefer that term, just for the record Takuya, in comparison to faggot. They hated me at first because they knew I was gay. Now they hate me because they know I hate them. It's good enough to be on even ground."  
"You...have other friends."  
"Other gay and bisexual friends who pity me." Pause. "And then, you."

"But come on, spying on me while I'm sleeping..."  
"It was a misunderstanding on your part," he said with a voice chilling and cool as ice. "Just like your amusing little prank."  
"It wasn't a freakin prank! It was a freakin accident and...and..." Kouji was already in tears, Takuya was close to them, both were on the edge of going insane, and then, Takuya burst out laughing. "AND I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you."  
Kouji looked up, brows raised, and looking very, very strangely at Takuya.  
"I can explain everything if you just explain it all to me, kay bud? Then we'll all be happy...as long as you don't touch my hair anymore. MY hair, is sacred."  
And Kouji just stared at the suddenly grinning brunette in front of him, head tilted. Then he smirked himself. Again, he was reminded of that boy who always solved his problems with a laugh, and why he loved him so much for it. So he moved backwards to talk to the brunette in front of him, who looked like he had all the time in the world.

---------------------------

"And I guess that's how it is," he finished lamely, still attempting to avoid Takuya's eyesight as he had been ever since he started.

Takuya nodded, no longer laughing. Sure, he'd allowed his conscious (The inner conscious, not the evil one) to allow Kouji a chance to explain himself, but now he wasn't as sure. Perhaps it'd have been better if he's gone with his conscious (The evil one, not the good one) and just run off and get away from Kouji. That part of him wanted nothing to do with him.  
Then again, what he was saying DID make enough sense to let him believe that he wasn't a pervert...not that he'd ever really thought so. (Which was the evil one talking)  
He supposed he really shouldn't judge Kouji based on his sexuality...after all, he was still his friend, right? Just put in a new light. It's not as though he just woke up one morning and said: "Hmm, know what? I think I'll just be gay the rest of my life and disturb everyone I talk to."  
"So," Kouji said in a weak voice, unsure of exactly what to do next. They'd wasted over an hour with this whole thing...and it had left him feel no better then when he had agreed to sit and talk. Talking, he decided, was evil, so said his conscious. (The good one, not the amorous one)  
"So what?" Takuya said wearily, falling back, propping his head up with his arms and staring at the ceiling. They were laying side by side on the bed, which at first disturbed Takuya, but now he didn't really mind. It was clear that Kouji was going to keep his distance. "As far as I can see from MY point of view? We're both screwed! So, we'll forget the worse of it, and move onto the better," Closing off his sentence as if it were the wisest advice in the world.  
"You don't _get_ it Takuya...for me, there is no better...unless I feel that you love me."  
"And...well..."  
"You can't give that to me."  
"I admire you Kouji. As a friend. But I'm..."  
"I know."  
"Yeah."

And they were silent.  
"I don't know Kouji." Takuya whispered quietly.  
Kouji cleared his throat. "Don't know what?" he replied, sounding as if his speech was slightly slurred.  
"Izumi..." he muttered, and sighed. "I like her a whole lot. And I have for a long time. But it scares me, because she seems to hate me. Like...alot. Or at least she just dislikes me. I don't like being hated."  
"How could someone hate you. " Kouji said tenderly.  
Kouji expected an exasperated 'I don't know.' Perhaps Takuya did too. But the brunette must have realized: it was getting so emotional here. And thanks to testosterone? Men just don't do the emotion thing.  
"I KNOW!" he practically yelled, causing Kouji to almost jump out of his skin. "How COULD anyone hate ME? I'm, well...me. For one. And I'm just so damn cute. So WHY am I hated? I don't know. Perhaps anyone who hates me is completely insane. Or maybe you're ALL purely insane! " he finished gleefully. "Isn't that fun, kids?"  
Kouji was unsure of which disturbed him the most. The strange and extreme mood swings Takuya suddenly decided to go through, or the fact that he was acknowledging kids that were not present in the room.  
"I...have to be alone. For a minute," Kouji muttered, and swiftly left the room, leaving Takuya nurturing a bitter-sweet victory at finally being alone and having the time to think.  
"I don't hate him," he concluded to himself with a sigh. "But, I don't...dammit I can never think of a good word. I can't seem to really 'feel' for him at all. I feel that I admire him...maybe even slightly affectionate, but he's my best friend. He's always helped me alot. But I don't really just 'feel' for him...I've never thought of 'feeling' for him..."

That hit him. It stung. He didn't 'feel' for Kouji, because he had never really considered the possibility. This was really the first time he started considering Kouji to be more of something than a friend to him. He couldn't expect for 'feeling' to come to him in twenty-four hours of thinking of someone in this light. He wasn't even sure what sort of 'Feel' he was talking about. But then, he finally realized...did he really 'feel' the feeling that he was so consistant of needing for Izumi?

.....

_'Finally, here...just alone.' The boy thought with an irritated sigh. How on earth, heaven or hell was he going to get along? Pushed away so haughtily, it was almost sickening. Of course, he wasn't really perverted...but oh. 'Takuya. If only you really could realize what on earth, heaven or hell I could give...what I want, what I'll offer.'  
He quietly reached up to his face and stroked his cheek,trying to imagine it to be the soft,bronze skin of his strongest desire.  
"Gods, Takuya..." he muttered quietly. "You honestly never really knew, never really knew...and you can't seem to figure it out, how madly I do so love you. I can give you everything if you let me...How I so want to." But his eyes were hazy, his language slurred, his mind pulsing with radiant images of the brunette, all which made him want to lick his lips and simply groan. _

I didn't mean to be so angsty here. It just turned out that way.  
-Stare-  
MY ANGST MUSE IS BACK. Must go produce more angstyangstangst.


	5. Regression Between Two Twins

Disclaimer: Digimon Frontier is not owned by Uki, and she regrettably can't keep pretending.  
Warnings: Shounen-ai, hormones, language, possible sexiness in later chapters.  
Before Fic Ramblings **updated: **Oh, what fun for the twins x3

**Seika: **-Steals her cookie and munches-  
**Mirabila:** Yes. Yes it did. But we aaaall know that there was sexiness lined in everyone's intentions, yess?

'The Love Note'  
_Regression Between Two Twins_

Kouichi sighed, exasperated. He burried his head into his hand and shook it, then lightly punched his fourhead. "No Takuya...that's not how you do it. It's really, really easy once you get the hang of it, trust me. But you need to actually try, so stop swaying around like a drunk."  
"I am not drunk," Takuya said indignantly. "Unless you somehow get drunk on ramen."  
"You had ramen and didn't tell me?" Kouichi pouted.  
"You weren't here," Kouji offered.  
"That's because you kicked me-"  
"Don't be so hard, Kouichi," Kouji interupted, giving himt he evil eye.  
"...What kind?"  
"Shrimp?" offered Takuya.  
"Oh, damnit Kouji, I miss everything," he sighed. "Okay. You just start like this." He lifted his arms and one leg into the air, only slightly wobbling on one leg, but otherwise looking very well balanced.  
"Why are you cursing me? Takuya's the one who ate it," This would be Kouji, watching them in the backround.  
"Hush and let Takuya copy me."  
Takuya wasn't as lucky as Kouichi. He lifted a leg first, and imediately fell to the ground with a high pitched yelp before he could even raise his arms.  
Sunday, a little later in the afternoon. Only one day after he had destroyed his and Kouji's friendship. How long would it be until Kouji could forgive him...before he could forgive Kouji, or he could forgive himself? Would it last for days? Weeks? Forever? God knows. He could feel Kouji was disturbed when he was around him now, which didn't seem fair. Kouji was the one who was gay..._he _be the one to be disturbed. And strangely, he wasn't. In a few hours, it seemed like...he was perfectly comfortable with his friend again. He simply credited it to a strong bond. But Kouji, when would he get over it?

Kouji sat off to the side, a bemused expression on his face as his brother attempted to teach their clumsy little baka of a friend to balance, and the basis of a Tai-chi exercise. Neither Takuya nor Kouji knew why Kouichi insisted on trying to teach Takuya, but it didn't seem to matter. It was incredibly funny watching, or trying. Furniture pushed out of the way, they made their own personal little 'Dojo' in Kouji's living room, with padded pillows everywhere to make Takuya's falls a little less painful. Yet for some reason, he always missed the pillows.  
Takuya got to his feet and rubbed his hip, pretending to look hurt at the look of amusement on Kouichi's face. "Oh what cruel intolerable fate bestoyed opon me, the gracefulness and the feet of a large cow."

And Kouichi burst out laughing, still on one leg, which ended in him flailing his arms about wildly before he too collasped to the ground. Still snickering as he lay there, he looked up to his friend and nodded his head. He only remained laughing because at least _he _fell on a pillow. "Alas, cruel fate it is. But I think the reason is because you're swaying around and you lift your leg BEFORE lifting your arms to BALANCE yourself. You're complaining that you have no balance when you aren't even trying."  
"I'm trying!" Takuya whined. "I'm just not trying very hard."  
Kouji snorted off in the side, still sitting motionless in his chair. Whether it was a snort of distaste or a snort to hide laughter, neither his brother nor Takuya really knew.

Kouichi appeared to be very amused by this logic, but then grew serious again. At least, as serious as he could be, which all in all wasn't too serious, considering he was much too laid back.  
"Alright. Why don't you actually try then? That'll be an upgrade."  
"Hmm, maybe you're right," Takuya replied, cracking his knuckles. "Alright. I'll actually attempt to try this time. No problem! I'll bet this stuff is really really easy."  
Kouichi lifted one leg again, keeping both arms out for balance. He held the position for a few seconds, before nodding to Takuya to do the same. This time the brunette lifted his arms at the same time as his leg, and though he wobbled horribly, he managed to stay on his remaining leg.  
"Amazing! Now, try this," he instructed, placing one arm on his lifted knee and the other on his lifted foot. Takuya attempted to do the same, one hand on his knee and the other on his foot. Without his arms for balance he wobbled around, indeed looking drunk, and just fell forwards onto the floor. Again.

Kouichi chuckled again, and returned to both his feet before he started echoing his own fall a minute or two earlier. "You'll get the hang of it. I fell so many times that I couldn't even count the bruises when I first started. It's all about your foot keeping in place. Think of each edge of your foot in a triangle fashion, and try to keep the triangle steady. Your toes are the tip, your heel are the two bottoms. The triangle needs to be diligently placed and maintained."  
"Triangles suck." Takuya replied grumpily,he got to his knees, and stretched out his back, rubbing his backside. Triangles reminded him of Geometry, which reminded him of Algebra, which reminded him of his evil teacher, Izumi, Kouji, and the love note.

That particular time REALLY hurt, because he hadn't used his arms to catch himself. Ow. REALLY ow.  
He stopped movement immediately and looked over his shoulder at Kouji, who -as in Takuya's suspicions- had been watching Takuya slowly massage his sore butt with an unconscious smug grin on his face, hardly realizing what he'd been observing and only knowing that he was enjoying what he was seeing. Takuya slowly removed his hand, and Kouji followed it, suddenly clicking in his mind that he shouldn't in any way be watching his friend or the activities he does with his body parts. Especially that particular part. But, it was hard! It was really hard not to watch. He gave Takuya a sheepish grin, and recieved Takuya's middle finger as an answer. The action was only half-serious.

Kouichi was watching all of this, amused at what could happen in such a short time that he was away. He didn't know, exactly, except his accurate guess that it all involved the cutsie little love note that Takuya had told about. He didn't feel any of this was really much of a big deal, yet his brother and adorable brunette friend thought it was. Ahh...well. _'Both of them are just dramatic_,' he mused tenderly as he watched Takuya completely get to his feet and the look of loathing on his face. Perhaps not loathing, dislike perhaps. Maybe embarassment. Maybe even the faintest trace of a giggly grin, like you see on a girl when her crush is asking her a question. God knows, both of them were so tempermental, both of them were so weird.  
"Wanna try again?" Kouichi insisted hopefully.

"No," Takuya immediately replied, shuffling his feet a little bit. "I dun like being beaten at stuff. Makes me feel sad and like the people are better then me when they really aren't but they seem like it and you're acting like you're perfect and I don't want to practice anymore can we do something else?" Takuya said in one breath and very fast. It took a moment for Kouichi to register his long refusal and suggestion that they do something else.

"Like what?" he asked, when he finally got it. "There's nothing else TO do." He looked from Takuya to his brother, both of them giving awkward glances at each other.  
"Can we go get lunch?" said the brunette, suddenly very excited and boyish. "I've hardly eaten all day. My stomach is growling and roaring and simply twisting with pain. Oh...the pain, it hurts. I need food." And he hunched over and made a painful moaning noise, cluching his stomach as if for life, gasping, "Food!"  
"I thought you just had ramen?"  
"I had ramen for breakfast."  
"BREAKFAST?"

Kouji was about to insist that they wait a while before going to get something to eat, but his request was cut short by Kouichi speaking aloud to either Takuya, or himself. "You know, I'm hungry too. That could be because I didn't have any _ramen._"  
"Oh, Kouichi, you simply weren't here...you know I'd have shared with you."  
"Would you've?"  
"...No..."  
" I'll pretend you said yes. I never realize when I'm hungry. But you know what? I crave a Taco."

"TACOS!" Takuya squealed and nodded his head. "Yummy Tacos, and the Choco-Taco that's Chocolate and TACO like. Can we go get tacos? Please? Pretty please? I neeeeeeed tacos...or I shall perish." He suddenly became quiet, his eyes became misty and teary. "You wouldn't want me to perish...would you? Me? Do you want me to perish from the lack of food you two are giving me?" His bottom lip quivered and he wiped a fake tear out of his eye.  
"Aww, poor Takky," Kouichi said sympathetically and he embraced the brunette. "Nah, we wouldn't want you to perish. I mean, if you were to perish, life would be pretty damn boring. That, and no one would be able to rule over Greenland. So we need you around. What would we do with Greenland if you weren't around?"  
"Burn it?" Takuya answered innocently, tilting his head to the side and giving Kouichi his most adorable little face.

Kouji was literally seeing red at that moment. WHY is it that Takuya was so open with Kouichi! DAMNIT ALL why can't he hug Takuya like that without getting his head bitten off? He touches Takuya's hair and he freaks out, and Kouichi practically GROPES him and gets away with it! He clenched his teeth and fists, unsure of exactly how to deal with a moody brunette whom he obsessed with and constantly whom changed his mind about who can talk/touch him, and his twin brother who always seemed to be trying to steal his lovely little Takuya. Oh, he shall pay.  
"Kouji...hey, hello?" His vision suddenly cleared as Kouichi's light tapping on his head brought him to his senses. Kouichi's arm still hung on Takuya's shoulders,and Takuya seemed to give no care.  
"Come on, lazy boy. Do we have to DRAG you away?"  
"I'm not lazy. I was just thinking."  
"My god. What were you trying to think about, moving the earth?"  
"Why do we have to keep going to such volanic calorie eruption restaurants? We're going to all start getting fat, like the Americans."  
"Kouji, that was mean. Don't insult the Americans. And besides, you were concentrating _alot_ harder then that. What takes so much concentration that you couldn't feel my fist on your head?"  
"It's not that I was concentrating too hard, it's that you hit too soft. Like a little girl. I've been punched harder by five year olds. You? No. Not even a little tiny bruise. Just so pitiful."  
"Ahh. And my only Otouto-chan drives another knife into my heart." He let go of Takuya, twirled around on his ankle for a moment and clutching his chest, then fell to the ground, panting, gasping and squirming around as if he were suffering. "Oh Kouji, you're so cruel..." He gasped, and lay still.

"Should we just leave him here?" Takuya questioned of Kouji, tilting his head and winking, kicking Kouichi lightly in the stomach.  
"I dunno. SHOULD we?" he replied, unsure of what Takuya would want him to say. Being on speaking terms with him was good enough. He wouldn't want to make him upset again by disagreeing with him.  
"We should just leave him here," Takuya confirmed, walking around the motionless form of Kouichi's body. He paused next to his head, and gave it a weak little kick. "Well, come on. The tacos and volcanically active calorie restaurants await." Kouji blushed as he recognized his words. " He can just lay there and never eat again, and we'll just leave him here to starve."  
That got Kouichi's attention. He sprang up and lifted his arms high. "I'm alive! Oh, a miracle, I'm alive!"  
"Kouichi!" Takuya squealed and tackled him from behind. "Yay, you're alive! I was worried. No, really. Kouji wanted to leave you. But I wouldn't let him."

"Suuuuure," Kouichi said back to him, and winked to Kouji, who was still sitting and had hardly moved, or said anything. "That means...so much...that you wouldn't desert me," Kouichi sniffed with a very fake sad accent in his voice, and he hugged Takuya, seeming to accidently let his hand land opon Takuya's backside. NOW Kouji saw red. Firey burning hellish sort of red. _Hugging _him! He felt his eye twitch and his teeth clenched so hard his jaw began to ache. He was vaguely aware of his brother and wishful lover beginning to move away, probably off to get their tacos or whatever...and what? Leave him? Alone? That is just not fair. Kouichi is stealing Takuya away! AND WHY IS HE STILL HUGGING HIM? DAMMIT KOUICHI STOP HUGGING HIM. STOP IT! STOP _TOUCHING _HIM. NO. TOUCHY. HIS. TAKUYA.  
"Kouji...are you coming?" Takuya asked of his enraged friend, peering over his shoulder and giving him a quizzical look. Really, he was avoiding looking Kouichi in the eye, who felt the older twin's hand moving downward again, and felt rather aggrivated. Besides, he still wanted Kouji around. One reason for this was to make sure Kouichi behaved himself.

He stood, tuned out to the conversation that Kouichi and Takuya were carrying on about -something about beef?- and started to follow them silently. He couldn't stand looking at the way his brother wrapped his arm around Takuya, and he couldn't stand the way Takuya acted as if he didn't care. Incredibly unsure of what the reaction of either his brother or Takuya would be, he swiftly caught up to the two, who stopped talking to look back at him. He picked Kouichi's arm up from the wrist and dropped it away from Takuya's shoulders. His brother's eyebrow raised in question and Takuya's face reddened slightly, though for a split second, he saw that the brunette may be a little...grateful? It was then that the twin's eyes locked. For once, Kouji noticed a hint of actual loathing in his eyes, the closest he's ever seen to a glare from Kouichi.

Kouji gave no explaination for his gesture, and he expected the two to continue talking. But they just continued walking, saying nothing at all and ignoring each other, which was probably much worse.

----------------------

"Ahh. I love tacos," Takuya said dreamily, both twins resting their heads on their hands, finally relieved he was finished.  
"I'll say," Kouichi responded, raising a brow. "You ate what...six tacos?"  
"I was hungry!" Takuya whined, crumbling up his taco wrappings. "And I only had five!"

"Only?" Kouichi said with a smirk. The twins had long ago finished their tacos, having eaten only two each, and were getting very sore and bored from sitting around in the unconfortable booths while listening to awkward music from the 70's. Kouji's patience was wearing thin, and he resisted every urge to groan and request 'Can we go now?' But at least Kouichi was not touching Takuya anymore. He had actually dragged Kouichi to his side of the booth seat, just to make sure he sat across from Takuya instead of beside him, so that any more of Kouichi's wandering hand experiances could be safely avoided without causing too much of a scene. Whether or not Takuya loved him back, he did not want anyone, especially Kouichi, getting touchy with the brunette. Or they shall experiance a world of pain, oh yes...pain.

"Kouji, are you alright? You keep spacing out and looking at Kouichi as if you want to kill him," Takuya curiously said, prodding Kouji's arm. Kouji tried to chuckle at the remark, but found it somewhat difficult.  
"Maybe the salsa has gotten to your brain. So much 'Hot Sauce' is bound to melt whatever remained in your head." He gestured towards a small mountain of 12 or 15 hot sauce packets, extra hot sauce. Takuya whimpered fakely and quivered his lips in a puppy dog sort of pout.  
"But... I love hot sauce..."  
"Actually, I've noticed that myself," Kouichi said nonchalantly, careful to avoid either Takuya or Kouji's gaze. His fingers began tapping on the cheap table when he spoke. "Any particular reason you're acting so rash towards me, Otouto-chan?"  
Kouji grunted in his usual fashion. After several hours over the weekend of trying to converse normally with his brother and increasingly attractive brunette friend...he finally decided to resort to grunting again, which in his dictionary meant many things. Sometimes a grunt meant, 'Yes'. Sometimes a grunt meant 'No'. Sometimes a grunt meant, 'I hate you'. One grunt, his most commonly used, meant: 'Just shut the hell up or go the hell away, I don't want to talk to you at all, so leave me alone. I mean it.'  
This particular grunt meant: 'Oh you shall pay, you shall suffer for trying to take my Takuya-chan from me, even though he's not really my Takuya-chan but you are getting SO ANNOYING with your touchyness, oh your touchyness, you shall pay!'

Takuya felt rather awkward being in the middle of something he'd rather not be. In all scenarios he'd much, much rather be with Izumi at the moment...or not really WITH Izumi, but sort of following her around at a distance and fantasizing about approaching her. But instead his entire weekend spent with two twins who suddenly seemed to loath each other. Loath. Perfect word. Now Kouji was glaring absently at Kouichi, who was staring with mounting irritation right back.  
Takuya had a really funny feeling in the pit of his stomach what they were suddenly so tense about.  
And it wasn't because of the Tacos...even though he DID eat alot, and smothered them with Hot Sauce. Yummy Hot Sauce.  
He wasn't thick, or hot headed. He realized that Kouichi had been purposely hitting on him. He tried to ignore it, or pretend that he was kidding around, but suddenly it didn't seem like either Kouichi or his brother were playing. Why did he have to get TWO of his best MALE friends hitting on him? Did he radiate 'Gay' or something?

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, kay? Then we can go do other stuff. Please don't blow each other up while I'm gone...if you're going to destroy each other with explosives, I want to see it, and then I'll have to order more tacos." And he slipped cautiously out of his seat, lest the two loose their minds and refuse to let him leave, but since they made no gestures to stop him he swiftly walked towards the men's room, followed closely by two sets of dark, enchanting blue as he disappeared.

"You're scaring him Kouji," Kouichi said quietly, giving his brother a kick under the table.  
"ME?" He shouted back, earning the stares of maybe five or six random people in the restaurant.  
"No. The OTHER Kouji. Yes you. Why have you gotten so possessive of him all of a sudden? Suddenly I can't hug my good friend?"  
"No, you can hug your friends. You just can't flirt with them and GROPE them all the time!" Kouji half screamed, breathless. He half expected, and hoped, for Kouichi to chuckle or seem to act clueless as to Kouji's accusation of him flirting with Takuya. He just stared, with an icy resemblance to Kouji.  
"What, is he your property?" he questioned quietly. "He seems to be way more unconfortable around you then he is with me." Ow. That was a slap in the face. "Do you have a problem with my hugging him?"  
"No, I have a problem with the way you keep latching yourself onto him and the way you grope his butt when he's close to you!" Kouji hissed back. Kouichi's fingers stopped tapping.  
"Takuya doesn't seem to mind," Kouichi mentioned smugly, pointing out the perilous truth that Kouji had been avoiding. "In fact, he seems sort of amused. Did you try to hit on him when you threw me out the other day, and get different results?"  
Kouji was speechless. He just continued his death glare, which he had learned a long time ago did not work on his brother, but could think of not much more to do.  
Except knowing it was the truth. His one and only brother trying to steal away his love. And knowing that Takuya didn't seem to mind? Pure and complete unconscious horror.

"I obsess with him Kouji," Kouichi said quietly, moving closer to his brother. "I have a photo album of pictures of nothing but Takuya in them. Takuya, front and back. Takuya. Takuya. Takuya. I think of him in my spare time, busy time, any other time. He's constantly in my thoughts. I dream about him almost every night, some of them not very clean dreams."  
Now Kouji was just staring, and getting very embarassed. Forget death glare...forget surprise. Nothing could describe the look on his face at he stared at his brother, except that it was priceless.  
"When I discovered he was obsessed with Izumi...Oh that was misery. A crushing and complete aura of misery. Then to see the way Izumi rejects him, it's happiness. Because I know he's not gone, that he's not entirely stolen from me yet. I can make him feel treasured, loved, and I'm afraid that you can't stand in the way of my Taku-chan. I'm far too obsessed with him, he means much more then my very life for you to just pretend that I can't even be around him. All because you're selfishly trying to pretend he belongs to you."  
He backed away, a deep and veiling darkness in his eyes Kouji had never seen before. "Strange, he's taking quite a while...wonder what's keeping him?" he said in a normal tone.  
Kouji felt his chest had become very tight, and that he had ceased breathing for at least a minute. He expelled his held up breath in a 'whooosh' and concentrated hard on the napkin holder, having lost all focus and all logic from his mind. 'Kouichi's obsessed with Takuya almost as badly as me,' he repeated in his mind, making sure he could grasp the concept. 'Worse then me...he's almost stalker-obsessed.'  
He couldn't attach that in his mind. Kouichi was the only person in the world he'd trusted, other then Takuya. Suddenly, that trust was shattered.  
He felt stupid. In some way he also felt betrayed by his brother. Then he just felt stupid again. 'All this time, Kouichi was obsessed with Takuya in the same twisted way I am,' he mused, shaking his head, which suddenly felt light and floaty. How exactly was he surposed to win Takuya's love now?

Takuya was crouching behind a small wall which held fake plants and rocks at the top, listening into their conversation. Shock was too obvious, surprise was too cliche. More or less, he felt dull. Amused, numbly amused.  
'And to think,' Takuya pondered to himself, 'All of this started because of a gnat.'  
It was as if suddenly, the very skies above them were about to break.

Oh my, oh dear...what to do, what to do...


	6. Teasing and a Chatroom

Disclaimer: Nope,I don't own Digimon. Nah, I'm not upset that I don't...the guys at Toei and Bandai and stuff own Digimon. So? I don't. Alright, I can deal with that. No, I'm not angry with them. What? No, I don't want them destroyed. Nani? I don't want to kill them. What! I don't want to kill them! I dont! Really! WHAT CORPSES? THERE'S NOTHING IN MY CLOSET YOU FOOL!  
Warnings: Yaoi (MalexMale between sexy bishies ;3) Language (I mean it o.O Rough Language) , aaaand...stuff.  
Before Fic Ramblings **Update**: Haha. I loved typing this chapter. Ohemgee. It's hilarious to write people typing instead of actually interacting, and SO MUCH EASIER.  
-Skips away-

The Love Note  
_Teasing and a Chatroom_

Takuya absently hummed to himself one of the songs on his _Iceman_ CD, occasionally singing out some of the lyrics (Off tune might I add). He had about an hour or so until he had to go to sleep (Oh! The evil overwhelming tyrannical power of parents and bedtime!) and had decided to spend it online. He chose his screenname from the drop down list, and after entering his password, signed on. He noticed he had mail, but almost imediately after signing on, an IM box popped up:

**PhantomDarkCat:** hey takky

Takuya bit his lower lip.  
Kouichi had made it known to anyone who would listen that 'The Phantom of the Opera' was the single greatest book, movie, and everything else that existed. Therefore, he usually always used 'Phantom' in his screennames, and changed them every other week. Not that Takuya had any problem with that. It was just that after finally escaping the wrath of the Twin War, he'd have prefered to be left alone for a while. He considered ignoring or blocking his name for a while, but just shrugged and decided to reply instead.

**LovableFireBaka: **hey kou,sup?  
**PhantomDarkCat: **the ceiling  
**LovableFireBaka:** haha.  
**LovableFireBaka: **wats with the cat part?  
**PhantomDarkCat: **wat? cats are scary! they can be evil.  
**LovableFireBaka:** lol,sure. watever. FEAR THE RATH OF THE KITTY! meow.  
**PhantomDarkCat:** sides,what about you? little hothedded fire baka?  
**LovableFireBaka: **Meow.  
**PhantomDarkCat: **lol, on fire?  
**LovableFireBaka:** Mew ;3

_BadAssWolfBoy has just signed on._

Takuya blinked. Was fate being mean to him again? Wait, maybe he won't-

**BadAssWolfBoy: **Hello, Takuya-kun.

Dammit all. Why were they taunting him? The gods, not the twins; they probably didn't even know that the other was on. But why were the gods taunting him now? What did he ever do to deserve it? Certainly it couldn't have been because of that one time he set his mother's hair on fire...that was completely an accident...  
He recieved two IMs from seperate boys at the same time, and the 'Ding!' noise became all the louder.

**PhantomDarkCat: **so how r u?**  
BadAssWolfBoy: **So how's our little Baka-chan tonight?

He blinked again. How do they do that! On a computer? In an internet chat box! Damn...creepy...twin thing...  
'Oh forget it...' He sighed.  
He invited both of his waring friends to a chatroom instead,and was relieved when both of them seemed to show up.

**LovableFireBaka has entered the chatroom  
PhantomDarkCat has entered the chatroom  
BadAssWolfBoy has entered the chatroom **

All was silent. Well, technically since it's chatting on a computer, it's silent anyway. But nothing was written for nearly a minute, and the silence continued. Kouichi nor Kouji sent a regular IM to Takuya, but the screen remained blank.

**LovableFireBaka: **hey guys

No reply. Just blank screen.  
"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Takuya accused the moniter. Fixing to say a string of curses, a reply finally popped up.

**PhantomDarkCat: **hi again,Takuya-kun. y did u want to go 2 a chatroom?

Takuya blinked again. He sat with his fingers posed above the keys, when another reply popped up.

**BadAssWolfBoy: **Hey Takuya.

"So that's their game," Takuya grumbled and glared at the moniter. "They're just ignoring each other." He prepared to point out that he wasn't the only one alive, but before he could finish, another reply came up. Damn, they type fast.

**BadAssWolfBoy: **And hello to you too, Kouichi.

No one typed anything for a moment, and Takuya sighed as he backspaced the message he had written.

**LovableFireBaka: **wats up?  
**PhantomDarkCat:** hmm.

Kouichi had replied about two seconds after Takuya had sent his message, so whether he was acknowledging Kouji or replying to Takuya, he wasn't sure. Although lazy, Kouichi was definately a fast typer.

**BadAssWolfBoy:** I'm bored, and on a slow computer. It takes forever to load anything. Being bored and being on a slow computer is the ultimate torture for anyone.  
**LovableFireBaka: **-shudder- u can say that agin,mines slo.

Takuya never quite understood why Kouji insisted on his good typing. Grammer, Spelling, and good puncuation were always a must for Kouji. His standards were always 'Excellent', if he couldn't be perfect. Mustmustmust. But he and Kouichi slid easily into lazy chatspeak. Being lazy is good sometimes. Really, it is! Perhaps it was for the same reason Kouji's room was a mess, yet it was organized to be messy. If that made sense, which it did to Takuya. Kouji had OCD to be messy.

**LovableFireBaka: **so wat r u guy_**s**_doin?

He made a point to write 'guys', because he hoped it would force them to talk to each other. Both of them were being so childish, it seemed to Takuya. He wished he could twack both of their heads and hope to bring sense into them, but since they're heads were currently not near to him, he settled for tapping his desk.  
He waited a minute or two before beginning to type out another request, yet both boys answered about a second before he hit the enter key. God they always beat him! Did they do that to him on purpose?  
He blinked at their replies, unsure of what he was reading was correct or not.

**PhantomDarkCat: **Ignoring Kouji.**  
BadAssWolfBoy: **Ignoring Kouichi.

Takuya scratched his head, then typed a new message, mentally threatening them to keep quiet until he finished.

**LovableFireBaka: **Ne particular reason?  
**BadAssWolfBoy: **Not really.  
**LovableFireBaka: **ah.  
**PhantomDarkCat: **ive g2g. see ya.

**PhantomDarkCat has left the chatroom. **

"Aww!" Takuya groaned and kicked his desk, then yelled because it had hurt his toe. He rubbed it for a minute, rocking back and fourth in his chair, then hissed through his teeth and looked back to the screen. Kouji had written.

**BadAssWolfBoy: **Alright.**  
BadAssWolfBoy: **Not like he was even talking.**  
BadAssWolfBoy: **Hey, Takuya, I was thinking of changing my screenname. What do you suggest?

Damn. That was a normal, nothing-special request. Aside from the fact that his twin friends were acting as if the other was poison, they seemed relatively normal...and here Kouji was asking for his simple suggestion for a new name. Takuya shrugged.

**LovableFireBaka: **lets see. sumthing with the word 'ass' in it,rite?**  
BadAssWolfBoy: **Heh. Doesn't have to be. Though I wouldn't refuse to making my new name: "HotAssTakuyasex".

Takuya stared at the screen. He felt himself starting to grin, then felt somewhat disgusted, but still grinned all the same. That was just incredibly amusing. Kouji did NOT just write that...

**BadAssWolfBoy: **Or "ScrewingTakuyaAss"**  
LovableFireBaka: **ur a bastard,you no that :P**  
BadAssWolfBoy: **So they say.  
**LovableFireBaka: **whos they?  
**BadAssWolfBoy: **The little green men who live in my pocket.  
**LovableFireBaka:** i hope ur charging them rent and being strict with it,last time the little green men lived in my sock they never paid the rent.  
**BadAssWolfBoy: **Don't worry, if they don't pay the rent I eat them.  
**LovableFireBaka:** wat about "totalbastard?"  
**BadAssWolfBoy: **Now you've hurt my feelings.  
**LovableFireBaka: **and the sugestion of ur previous names mentally hurt my ass.  
**BadAssWolfBoy: **Heh. You know you just indicated that you think with your ass? THAT'S Sexy. I think with other things.  
**LovableFireBaka:** i stick by with wat I said about "TotalBastard"  
**LovableFireBaka: **besids,i cant use up all my creativity,i want sum so i can make a new name 2.  
**BadAssWolfBoy: **I wouldn't object to "SexyTakuBaka"  
**LovableFireBaka:** now u've hurt MY feelings :(  
**BadAssWolfBoy: **It's hawt to be stupid.  
**LovableFireBaka: **lol,but wat if ur not stupid?  
**BadAssWolfBoy: **Hmm, I don't know. That depends on who we're talking about.  
**LovableFireBaka:** ur mean :(  
**BadAssWolfBoy: **Mean, maybe. But I'm too sexy for myself.

Takuya laughed heartily and leaned back in his chair. This was an extremely awkward conversation he was having, especially since he knew the boy on the other end was lovesick for him. But, in his mind, he assumed that Kouji was simply teasing. Right? Suddenly he felt uncomfortable talking to Kouji like this.

**LovableFireBaka: **kouji?  
**BadAssWolfBoy: **Nani?

Takuya paused, his fingers posed above the keyboard.

**LovableFireBaka:** wat r u doin?  
**BadAssWolfBoy: **Didn't I already tell you I was bored and on a slow computer? Also that I am thinking of a new screenname?  
**LovableFireBaka: **u mean ur minds so limited it can't do NEmore then 2 things at once?  
**BadAssWolfBoy: **And he strikes again. Ow...naughty little baka, that hurt.  
**LovableFireBaka: **thats me,loveable fire baka.  
**BadAssWolfBoy: **SexyFireBaka.

Takuya stared and gently tapped his computer keys,wondering what to type.

**LovableFireBaka: **so wat R u doin?  
**BadAssWolfBoy: **You know, the usual. Mutilating corpses, bombing innocent countries, skinning and burning cats, watching porno, drinking a pepsi.  
**LovableFireBaka: **u lead a busy life.  
**BadAssWolfBoy:** Indeed I do.  
**LovableFireBaka:** and i want that pepsi  
**BadAssWolfBoy: **It's mine you fool!  
**LovableFireBaka: **GIV ME DA PEPSI  
**BadAssWolfBoy: **You'll have to kill me first!  
**  
**Takuya gently tapped the keys again. He couldn't believe it...he wasn't SERIOUSLY going to type it...was he? He'd just be teasing Kouji...but he might take it the wrong way. Takuya sighed to himself.  
"He KNOWS I'm not interested..." he murmured, typing out his reply. "He should know I'm just teasing him..."

**LovableFireBaka: **FINE. then i wont change MY sn 2 "OgodKoujiHarder." Or, "SuksKoujiwMouth"

More silence. Technically, it was more blankness. Kouji did not reply, and Takuya suddenly started to feel stupid for having taunted him.

"TAKUYA!" His mother yelled from across the hall, making Takuya jump up and crash his legs onto the pull out table his keyboard was on. He swore loudly, but then slapped his hand over his mouth and prayed his mother hadn't heard.  
She opened the door a few seconds later, staring at him and pointing to her wrist where her watch was. "Lights out Takuya, you should've been in bed two minutes ago. It's a school night, remember? I'll come up and check on you in a couple minutes."  
"Alright," he said weakly, and his mother shut his door.  
Kouji still hadn't replied.

**LovableFireBaka: **hey,i g2g,my mom told me 2 get off the computer and go 2 bed,night.

Takuya didn't want to see Kouji's reply, and logged off imediately afterwards. He stretched a little, staring into space. He was wondering if Kouji took his remark seriously, or farther then he had intended it...but if he had done any harm, it was done, and there was nothing he could do about it.

A few minutes later, he was in his boxers and lying in the darkness, staring up at his dark ceiling. His mother had come back as promised, and after making sure his computer was off, kissed him goodnight and left him. Now he was starting to wonder why he had even played along with Kouji's teasing in the first place...it was sick. Wasn't it? He wasn't gay, after all. Yet it felt funny, and he was just really concerned over what might have gone through Kouji's mind as he had written 'OgodsKoujiHarder'.  
Gods. Bad image. Bad images.

He rolled over and sighed, wondering, as he had asked in the chatroom, what Kouji was doing.

------------------------

Kouji groaned quietly and his heavy panting slowly started to return to normal. His hazy vision slowly started to clear, and he felt himself able to think again. He lazily turned his head towards the screen, and swore when he realize that Takuya had logged off for the night. Then he looked down and sighed another swear about ruining his boxers.  
Lazily he stood, and logged himself off. He felt sort of sheepish to be carried away by a meaningless little taunt, yet it simply drove him mad at the sight of it...and Takuya being so far away, and leaving him to his dreams and a cold bed...

Ahh. A couple too many ands. A couple too many fantasies, a couple too many taunts, a couple too many unclean thoughts, and there's where it put him: with dirty underwear.  
Lovely, Kouji, lovely.

He stalked out of his room, making sure not to be seen, and slinked into the bathroom. Rubbing his eyes he dropped his boxers and stepped into the shower, sighing and quietly moaning as he turned the warm water on and it caressed his skin.

You know what I say: Taku suck Kou w mouth in next chapter if reviews r harder.

Note to the masses: I don't actually say that nor do I actually intend that.


	7. Til my Heart Stops

Disclaimer_** I have nothing or own nothing digital relating. I have no regrets over this and love the owners of **__**Digimon:Digital Monsters**__** like my family. I certainly do not want to ring their little necks and bash their pitiful souls into another demension of screaming hell and pain.**_

Warnings:Shonen-Ai/Yaoi, Slight Language, voices in people's heads, and a rather twisted love triangle...polygon...thing...

Before Fic Ramblings: I forgot to ask this question last time!  
**Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**: Uhm...o.O Wha? I don't think I understood your question. "And speaking of it... Why Kouichi is teaching Takuya that 'one' in this chapter?" -Stares at you, drooling as smoke emits from ears-  
"But I'd get a very bad feeling of the next chapter... " HAHA! YOU SHOULD ;3! SUCH TWISTED LOVE YOU'LL EVER SEE!

After TLN I shall be starting a story called 'Tides of Time'. It's kind of weird to explain because it's an alternate universe that was only alternate because of regular universe effect that's alternative to what actually happened. So it's like...a...regularly alternative...regu...Just read it when I post it.  
Sigh. A friend brought me Diabolo to read n.n BEST. MANGA EVER. Or, sorta the best. It's cute! It's about these two orphan boys who gave their soul to the devil, Diabolo, to save Ren's cousin Mio. Now they're all devilish and stuff...it's only three manga long, and wow, is it cute. And there are shounen-ai undertones! Oh, how lovely.

But we're not discussing 'Tides of Time' (Or how sexy Ren or Rai are.) ,you're trying to read the chapter of the story I've deprived you from for much too long. I have to admit I had all of this in my mind. But it took me forever to write. But the good news is that I know exactly what's happening,so all you have to do is bash me with a halibut (or Tuna. Either works quite fine.) forcing me to continue and some how send me a computer that writes what's in my mind so I don't have to struggle to get the words out.

So Here we go!  
By the way,who actually reads this stuff? O.o I was curious. If you actually read this stuff, post "Hot Curry, Kimchee, and Kuriso(sp?)" in your review,and I'll dedicate an entire chapter to you! YAY! If you can figure out where I got those three random dishes from (Being very specific of course!) the next /story/ I post will be dedicated to you ;D But not both.  
So here we REALLY go. -Rolls away. DIABOLO!-

'The Love Note'  
_'Til my Heart Stops_

(_Monday, afternoon, At School.)  
_  
After a very strange weekend of strangeness, Takuya stood by his locker, staring into space. The hustle and bustle of his fellow students did nothing to shake him from his daydreaming, except when one of them accidently crashed into him or when they dropped a very heavy item on his toe. Oddly that had already happened twice. Were they conspiring against him? They were weren't they? Yes. It was so obvious. Mean, thoughtless students dropping things on his poor, defenseless toe.  
Ha. He really was sounding like Kouji now. Go figure.  
Kouji and Kouichi were no where to be seen, for once, and were not stalking Takuya. Really. They weren't. Do you see them anywhere? (Ignoring that sudden flash of a blue jacket and black hair, of course.) No? Then they obviously are not stalking him, you silly thing you. So lets get back to Takuya, our very favorite brunette...Unless you're a Taito fan...of which then Taichi would be your favorite brunette...  
"Who's Taichi?" Takuya wondered aloud, causing several students to look at him with this really odd look in their eyes. What? Can't a person talk to himself without being gawked at? It's perfectly normal to talk to yourself, so long as you aren't arguing with yourself. He knew, Kouji told him so. Right? Isn't it? Er... I thought it was...no really I was sure it was. I know it, and no one can change my opinion, so there. Er...Back to Takuya...ignore that author/authoress talking to herself...DIABOLO!

Takuya shrugged and decided to ignore narrator screaming about voices and manga that he's never heard of before. He yawned and his mouth stretched open wide, as he hadn't had much sleep last night. The teen was blankly wondering around in his mind, but not going too far away, as he'd get lost, poor thing. As it were, he was thinking about his current situation. What situation? Ah. Well, it's a very funny story actually...and by funny I mean funny as in it has nothing to do with Kouji or Kouichi. Which makes it very funny yet funny in a strange way, not funny in a funny sort of way.

_(Flashback! OMG__NO__WAY! DIABOLO! -Dodges flying shoe that was aimed at head-)  
"Takuya?"  
Said teenager was practically lying opon his bento, treating it as a pillow as he snored lightly. His eyes did look rather dark, and no one around him questioned whether he was sleeping or not. They were just wondering whether he would wake up and soy sauce would be in his nose, which isn't very funny. Have you ever had soy sauce in your nose? Well, never get any kind of sauce in your nose. Ever. It is NOT funny._

_"Takuya?" The nagging little voice called again, prodding him with a finger.  
"Dammit Kouichi, leave me alone..." Takuya mumbled, about to roll his head away when he heard a shrill sort of giggling. Feminin sort of shrill sort of giggling. /Not/ Kouichi type giggling. Or even male giggling for that matter. Guys don't giggle anyway. (Or do they?...DIABOLO.)  
Takuya jerked his head up so fast that little pieces of his lunch flew behind him, realizing that it had been Izumi trying to prod him awake for the last five or so minutes. He sat there sort of gaping at her for a moment, before suddenly sneezing from the pungent wasabi he had been lying on. Despite his face being warm and pink with embarassment, he forced himself to brightly smile and wave. "Konnichiwa Izumi-c...cha...AHCHOO." He sneezed again. "Izumi-chan."  
His response was at least three guys surrounding him 'ooohing', at least four girls around him giving a sort of high pitched sort of giggling,and Izumi's smile.  
"Konnichiwa, and bless you. I just wanted to stop by for a moment, say 'Hi' maybe." She moved away, as if to start walking away from him, before dropping a small folded piece of paper onto his lap.  
"You've got a little bit of fish right there," she said smoothly, pointing at his cheek, and actually walking away._

_Ignoring the fish (Yet sneezing again) he unfolded the bit of paper in his lap, pondering what it could be,and reading what was written._

"Takuya,  
Follow the directions on the back of this, you'll come to an ice cream cart. Meet me there after school lets out. Don't be late, or forget, or lose the directions, or get lost and be too stubborn to follow the directions...or-...Ciao x3

-Izumi"

_Two days ago he'd have simply fainted back onto his lunch from shock, bliss, and happiness. But now, for some reason after all he'd been through, the message held little significance for him. But now, he just sort of stared, hating the mixed feelings his brain was sending him, the students quietly teasing him and smiling at him with that irritating sort of smile that's so EVIL, and the fish that eventually fell from his face onto Izumi's name._

_(End Flashback! OMGNOWAY o.O...DI-(Authoress dragged away by Tokyopop) _

(_Exactly one minute and thirty nine seconds after school. What? Takuya's the one counting.)_

"Fourty one you mean." Takuya muttered, making his way through the crowd of students just standing there and not trying to get out of the evil facility which is school, as if talking was more important. They are obviously brainwashed, and cannot be saved. We must pity those few people. "...four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, fifty, fifty...FREEDOM!" Takuya exclaimed triumphantly to himself, finally out of his school and breaking away from his loud and obnoxious peers. Wow, loud and obnoxious? Usually Kouji's the one who says stuff like that. Our poor brunette's innocent yet-not-exactly-innocent soul has been rubbed off on.  
Takuya, being himself, was sure he knew where he was going without really needing the directions Izumi had neatly written down. If he needed help, he'd recall what she wrote from memory. After all, he'd lived here all his life, he was sure he could find one measly little food cart. Who needs directions? Ah, the typical male ego...

For a moment Takuya could've sworn he saw a shadow of green behind him, a suspicious flashing shade of seagreen...but when he looked around he saw nothing, and therefore shrugged it off.  
He made his way through the city and the bustling people. He continued like this for a few minutes, and for a split second thought he was lost, but shrugged off the feeling. After all, he knew exactly where he was going. He was just a little sidetracked from getting there.  
He was sure he knew where he was going.  
Sorta.

But about ten minutes of wondering later, he was still not at his destination, nor withen sight of it. A few minutes of glancing around and seeing nothing familiar caused him to become slightly frantic. Frantic that maybe he /didn't/ know exactly where he was going. And he was getting annoyed because he kept seeing flashes of blue and green behind him and then when he turned around, there was no one there! It was just weird!  
"And annoying!" he shouted to apparently no one,causing most of the people around him to raise a brow at him, or just quietly move away from him.

Poor Takuya.  
Finally, after another few minutes of mindless wandering, he reached into his pocket and actually read the directions given to him on the note. It turns out that he was several blocks from where he needed to be and that he had never even started on the right path in the first place.  
"That's weird," Takuya muttered to himself, tilting his head to the side. "I was sure I knew exactly where I was going...FLASH OF BLUE!" He whirled around and stared intently at the crowd, but seeing nothing inparticular, he groaned and tore at his hair.  
And the people around him, though they had already tried to ignore him before from his quiet conversation with himself, now stayed a safe three feet from him.

He took off at a run, only stopping to look down at the paper when he absolutely needed it and tried to memorize a few lines at once to save himself time. This actually took him longer because since he was running, he'd have to look down at the paper then in front of him then paper, then front of him, and just left him sort of flailing around to reach the cart, which was a pain in the butt because whenever he saw a cart, he mistook it for the ice cream one.  
It took him several more minutes, but he finally reached his destination, panting and sweating dripping down his fourhead. He finally reached it. He leaned against the wall of a large building to pant for a moment, then looked around. No Izumi...  
"I wouldn't bother buddy, she's gone now." Takuya did double take and whirled around again, eyes wide and confused, when a bubble blew by him. He looked up, and noticed a man cleaning a glass replica of a strawberry ice cream cone with a sopping wet dishrag.  
"She told me to tell you she's left, and that she'll see you at school. Said she was sorry you got lost and somehow knew you would be too stubborn to read the directions, but decided to try anyway," the man said, uninterested for the most part and just leaving a message. "Says she was kind of disappointed, though."

Takuya leaned against the glass ice cream cone decorating the side of the cart, and lightly smashed his head. Then he did it again, and was about to repeat the action when the man spoke again. "Hey, if you want to bash your head on something, do it on the bricks buddy, I just washed that."  
"How long ago did I miss her?" Takuya replied helplessly.  
"I don't know, ten minutes. By the way, she also kinda hinted that if you're too stubborn to actually listen when she tells you to read the directions, to stop staring at her while you two are in class. Says if you can't pay anymore attention to HER then her body, she doesn't really need you around."  
And Takuya, in response, smacked his head on the glass again, leaving it with a rather large smudge of sweat, and above him a very annoyed man. Takuya sighed when the man dropped a rag into his hands and pointed at the glass.

All of this; with feelings somewhat in amusement, pity, and victory all rolled into one; was watched by the flashes of blue and green.

----------------

The Flash of Blue, er, Kouji, quietly stealthed towards where Takuya sat, completely prepared as to what he would say to him when he got there. He'd recited dozens of possible conversations with himself on the way, he was SURE he could warm up to his brunette friend in his moment of need. However, before he was in sight of the brunette, he was grabbed from behind, and he had no question as to who it was behind him.  
"Now Kouji, you know it's rude to stalk people," Kouichi said coolly, patting his brother's shoulder and pulling him back.  
"You should talk. And I wasn't stalking him. I was...looking out for him. There's a difference, Nii-san," Kouji replied just as coolly, if not even more so. Kouji had mastered the art of talking with ice laced in his words; Kouichi had not.  
The elder twin just pulled him back harder to where Kouichi was closer to Takuya.  
"And if you don't get that arm of yours off of my shoulder, I'm going to break it," Kouji whispered in his ear, his eyes narrow.  
"Ah Kouji, why must we fight over him like we do?" Kouichi said dreamily, smiling smugly. "We both know he's more comfortable around me then you. He twitches when you touch him, and I'll bet he thinks that the way you smell his hair-"  
"OH, ONE TIME! IT HAPPENED ONE TIME!" Kouji yelled back.  
"And you've got such a temper. I do believe he knows we're here now, he'd have to be deaf not to have heard that. We might as well go see how he is," Kouichi said innocently.  
Kouji ground his teeth hard enough to make a little grinding noise, but silently agreed with his brother, and they both walked towards Takuya side by side,with restrained steps.

Takuya in question was sitting in front of his house, drinking a large glass of dark brown and bubbly liquid. A large almost-empty soda bottle by his feet occasionally rolled to the left or right, depending on the breeze. Takuya's head was hung low and he didn't even acknowledge the twins, even when they were only a few inches away from him.  
"Takuya-kun?" Kouichi said in concern, kneeling down and lifting his limp head. "What's wrong? You look horrible."  
Kouji's eye twitched, the reason he currently did not like his brother becoming clear again.  
"Izumi," Takuya replied dully, smacking his glass against his fourhead, then taking a sip of it.  
"What are you doing?" Kouji asked,with just as much concern as Kouichi had, sitting down next to Takuya.  
"Drinkin' til my heart stops," he replied boredly, taking a long drink from his glass and hanging his head low again.  
"...Takuya, you do realize that's just Pepsi with the lable off, right?" Kouji said with a raised brow, looking over the soda bottle. Kouichi glared at him.  
"Well, yeah. But I'm underage and can't get drunk on anything but sugar," he whined and collasped backwards, carefully keeping his glass erect.  
"High on sugar. I like it," said a fourth voice, and the three looked down (Or in Takuya's case, up, as he was currently upside down) to the Kanbara's door, where Shinya stood, smiling impishly at the twins.  
"Shinya. Be gone. Leave. Off with you. Kazaam, " Takuya warned.  
"He's just annoyed and thick because his giiiirlfrieeeeend dumped him before they were even dating. Trials of love, it's so sweet. And full of blackmail," Shinya laughed in a low, evil sort of laugh.

"SHINYA GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I MAKE YOU GET OUT OF HERE WITH PAINFUL, AGONIZING FORCE," Takuya yelled, covering his face with his empty hand and smashing his head back onto the ground.  
"MOM!" Shinya whined, as if about to cry. "TAKUYA IS THREATENING ME AGAIN."  
"Takuya, stop threatening your brother!" Their mother yelled from back inside.  
"I AM NOT THREATENING. DO I SOUND THREATENING?"

Kouichi and Kouji just sweatdropped and didn't know what to say. Takuya sat up and hit his fourhead with his fists, which at this point was very delicate, because ever since he had finished cleaning the glass of the ice cream cart, he had hit his fourhead with just about anything in reach. Now he was gaining a headache from the rush of sugary soda and constant hitting of his poor head. And the screaming of some random girl yelling about Manga and the little green men. Gods, she sucked. FLASHOFGREEN.  
He looked over his shoulder.  
Nothing there.  
God damnit.

Kouichi sat down next to Takuya, rubbing his back in a sort of encouraging way. Kouji at least attempted to look sympathetic, but because Kouichi was already trying to comfort him, he surely couldn't just sit on the other side and mimic his motions. Kouichi couldn't help but smile as if his birthday had come early twenty times.  
Shinya reached down and whispered into Takuya's ear, still smiling with the evil smile of a little brother. Although they were right next to him, neither twin heard exactly what Shinya whispered, though Kouji was very sure he heard the word 'picture'. Whatever it was Shinya said, it drove Takuya to the edge, and he tackled his little brother to the ground, where Shinya promptly yelled for their mother again.  
"YOU EVIL, HEARTLESS LITTLE-"  
Ahem. "Takuya."  
Takuya swallowed and looked up at his mother standing over him, with that very evil mother look on her face. You know the one, the one that you just KNOW that you did something wrong and it makes you feel three inches tall. It always creeps me out.  
"I don't appreciate you yelling at me."  
"...Ah...Kaa-san..."  
"And for what reason did you have to knock your little brother to the ground like that? You know he's younger and smaller then you, you might've hurt him." She motioned for him to roll off of Shinya, which he did, and she gently helped Shinya sit up. Shinya's eyes were wide as if with held back tears, and his breathing was iregular, as if retaining sobs.  
"BECAUSE HE'S TRYING TO BLACKMAIL ME," Takuya said as loudly as he dared to his mother, glaring at his fakely pouting brother.  
"Takuya, if you ever use that tone of voice with me again, you can kiss freedom good bye for quite a few weeks," She said coldly. "Why are you yelling in the first place?"  
"Because his girlfriend left him because he's a thick, egocentric, and forgetful person," Shinya swiftly explained,smiling all the time while doing so.  
"I'M YELLING BECAUSE THERE'S THIS GIRL I THOUGHT I OBSESSED WITH, AND EVEN THOUGH I DO STILL BUT NOT AS MUCH BECAUSE OF A FREAK ACCIDENT THAT'S CAUSING MY TWO BEST FRIENDS TO FIGHT OVER ME WHEN I WISH THEY WOULD STOP, AND THEY DON'T GET THE HINT. AND THAT I HATE HUMAN EMOTIONS BECAUSE THEY ARE SO CONFUSING THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT. I JUST WANT SHINYA TO SHUT UP AND TO SAY NOTHING ABOUT MY PICTURES. And my Pepsi is empty now! It's not fair! AND there's this little voice in my head that keeps saying things to me! Like how Rai from Diabolo is sexy! It's creeping me ou-FLASHOFBLUE!" He stopped his ranting and stared around, but seeing no sudden flash of blue, he just collasped back on the ground. He was getting too obsessed with flashes of blue and green. He needed to get that looked into. Only then did he realize he had yelled at his mother again. He felt cold all over, like he had just signed a death wish for immediate removal.

"Takuya," His mother said very quietly to him, staring at him with that evil mother look. It's so scary. "Go to your room. Now."  
"Yes Okaa-san..." Takuya said weakly, and sulked inside, looking back at his two speechless friends and sighing.  
"And you two..." his mother said with a warning sort of tone to the twins (still pretty speechless) , sending Shinya inside. "You two wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?"  
Kouichi was about to answer her, but paused for a moment, not really knowing what to say. Kouji though, had suddenly thought of a cleverly executed plan. At least, he hoped it was a cleverly executed plan, as he really needed one right about now.  
"Actually Kanbara-san, I was here only because Takuya and I are working on an assignment together," he stated, calmly and innocently as if explaining something he'd already explained several times before. "Kouichi was only here for a moment, he has another partner, but wanted to give me a message from our Kaa-san. We were just sort of busy talking about our project and sort of got annoyed when Shinya wouldn't leave us to talk, so Takuya over reacted. Shinya sort of barged in on us and started taunting him about a girl who sort of rejected him today."  
She looked crossly at Shinya, who cowered a bit. He held his breath, but still looked up at Kanbara-san with wide, innocent puppy sort of eyes. "We were almost done, and I'd appreciate it alot if you could give me and Takuya ten more minutes to talk; this project is worth a pretty hefty amount of our grade. "  
The eyes. The cute, wide blue eyes. You should not, nay, CAN not disobey the wide puppy eyes of Minamoto Kouji. He almost never uses them, but when he does, you can never be immune to them ever again. It's impossible. And so CREEPY coming from someone who's constantly glaring at you.

"Ten minutes," she said very firmly after a moment. "Only because, Kouji, I know you are a responsible young man. And Takuya really can't let his schoolwork lag like he's been doing."  
Kouichi would've loved to kindly strangle his brother, but managed to force a smile. It was a kind of creepy smile, like he'd rather his teeth be sinking into Kouji's flesh rather then smiling.  
"I'll see you later then, Kouji," he said in a restrained voice. "Have a good day, Kanbara-san." And he sulked away, imagining different ways to get back at your brother for ruining your one chance to be alone with your love.

Kouji entered the home, his heart beating fast. A strange little voice in his mind (Yes, even Kouji has one.) cheered and started dancing at his victory. Not only did he out-wit Kouichi, but he would get to spend ten whole minutes of no interuption Kouji/Takuya time. Making his way towards Takuya's familiar room, he felt very content.

However, meanwhile...

"Stupid Takuya." Smash. "Stupid Takuya." Smack. "STUPID Takuya." Smack. "VERY stupid Takuya." Smack.  
Takuya stood in his room, bashing his abused fourhead against his door again, (Smack) again, (Smack) and again (Smack). He'd do anything to figure out what it was he was feeling. In a way he felt depressed that Izumi had basically rejected him (Though not exactly. It was kind of like an unspoken agreement that he'd blown his only chance) and in a way he felt relieved, which in itself was crazy. Why would he feel relieved that a girl he once adored was most likely gone forever? ...Was it, no. No way. While he liked his twin friends alot, they were just that. Friends. Right? But it seemed, then instead of being depressed over his loss of Izumi, he was more embarassed at having yelled at his mother in front of his two friends, lovesick as they were, and would really give just about anything to talk to Kouji right now. He was also somewhat embarassed at the odd, screaming person-thought thing of other men being sexy. Wait.

He paused for a minute, thinking and staring into blankness. 'You know,' he mused, rubbing the back of his head; grinning madly. '**Some** men **are **sexy. Very, in particular...Wait, why am I talking to myself about how other men are sexy?'  
Thus he starting to smack his head on his door again, before his somewhat justled mind started thinking other odd, disturbing yet very interesting thoughts.

Smack, Smack, _**SMACK**_  
_'Woah...was the door surposed to hit me back like that? Ooh, pretty colors...aw, the colors are gone. Now it's all black and stuff...'_

"Takuya?"  
He opened his eyes and looked up at Kouji leaning over him, his eyes wide with worry and his breathing irregular.  
"Ne?" Takuya replied weakly, before actually focusing his eyes on Kouji. "Hey!" He exclaimed, smiling brightly. "It's like they read my mind! Yay!"  
"Who read your mind?" Kouji asked, raising a brow and putting a hand on his darkening fourhead. Ow, he'll have a bruise for a little while.  
"Them. The people that give you wishes and stuff..." Takuya ranted on, explaining how it was good of them to listen to him in his time of need and so on. He didn't even really notice that he and Kouji where on the floor, and his head was lying in Kouji's lap.

Kouji, who was at first worried Takuya might have had a concussion, started to assume his fears were right.  
"So, what are you doing here?" Takuya finally asked, wrapping up his rants about people who grant your wishes.  
"I, erm, sort of lied to your mom because I wanted to come up and see you," said Kouji, smiling sheepishly.  
"Really?" Takuya asked, tilting his head. "Wow. What did you tell her? It's pretty damn hard to lie to her. It's pretty hard to tell the truth to her, too, actually.  
"I gave her puppy eyes."  
"Ooh. She stood no chance,of course?" asked an impressed Takuya, having experienced Kouji Puppy Eyes first hand.  
"None," Kouji confirmed, grining devilishly.  
"My head hurts," the brunette groaned, lying his head back. For a second he was happy he had such a nice pillow, when he realized that he wasn't actually on a pillow.  
"That would be my fault...I guess I opened the door at exactly the wrong moment. Is your head alright?" he asked with gentleness obvious in his voice, stroking Takuya's fourhead tenderly.  
"Yeah..."  
"...So. Uh."  
"Why did you lie?"  
Kouji blinked.  
"I mean, you NEVER lie. Like ever. You won't even lie to get yourself out of trouble, when you could just as easily do so."  
"...I...wanted to come see you. Without worrying about that Nii-san of mine or that Ototo-chan of yours."  
"Ah."

Well, that was kind of nice...Kouji lied against his own beliefs to come see him.  
They stared at each other for a moment. Only then did Takuya realize how close to Kouji's lips he was, and how comfortable he felt being held like this, but he figured he should really get up now. He sat up, still rubbing his head, staring back at Kouji. "I'm alright now," he assured his friend, smiling for support.  
Kouji started to speak, but then only rest his arm on Takuya's shoulder. He wiped away a piece of Takuya's hair from his fourhead and gently, stroked his cheek. "Are you absolutely sure that you don't want to go to a doctor?" he asked quietly, leaning down and resting his own fourhead on the top of Takuya's, where it was less bruised.  
Takuya suddenly stopped as he realized he was starting to move nearer to Kouji's lips, and though feeling sort of ridiculous, at the same time he felt like two wishes had been answered in less then eight minutes, which was a record for him. The first wish was that he could see Kouji again. The second was that he was finally be sure on what his emotion spewing brain finally decided on what he wanted. Kouji's lips were hardly an inch away, and his heart was beating loudly in his ears. Kouji moved his head lower, only just setting his lips on Takuya's.

Naturally, of course, the best moment of either of their lives was ruined roughly two seconds later, to Shinya opening Takuya's door and yelling in to them.  
"KAA-SAN SAYS THAT KOUJI HAS TO LEAVE NOW! HE'S BEEN UP HERE TOO LONG." The result was Kouji and Takuya bashing their heads on each other, and Takuya jumping onto a part of Kouji's leg with a yelp in surprise. (The result of THAT being Kouji's quiet grunt from the minor pain.) The two looked at the younger Kanbara, who stood in the doorway, staring at both of them. His mouth agap, he stared at the two for a few moments before speaking again. "Nii-san, can I borrow your playstation?"  
Takuya blinked. "Uh. Sure. Whatever," Takuya muttered, looking away, his cheeks a rather pretty shade of pink.

Kouji on the other hand, watched Shinya like a hawk as he unhooked the PS2, gently picked it up, and started to edge away slowly, as if expecting Takuya to suddenly get up and leap at him like a crazed animal protecting his territory.  
"By the way..." Shinya began, staring directly at Kouji, just as he finally reached the door. "If you give my brother HIV or AIDS, I am going to make you miserable. I've had practice." And he swiftly ran off.  
Kouji was dumbfounded, to say the least, not to mention thinking of correcting an already vanished Shinya that they were basically the same thing -- before he realized the intent in that warning.  
Oh gods.

In some way Takuya was flattered that Shinya would be so protective of him to say that, but mostly he was just disturbed. Kouji was still wondering what may have made the younger brunette think they were doing...something much less clean then kissing, then came to the conclusion that he'd rather not find out. That would be smart of him, you know. Other people's minds are scary. It's better to be safe in your own nice, safe mind. Most of the time other people's minds are sort of crazy, or just perverted. Unless you have a perverted mind, which then I guess you wouldn't really care and would just think it was fun to be in someone ELSE'S perversion, with RAMEN! AND DIABOLO! Oh, what fun.  
"I guess I need to leave..." Kouji said, becoming even further disturbed from the things that the weird little voice in his mind was saying. For a moment, it seemed he would pause to finish the kiss he so wanted, but instead he made sure Takuya sat steady, and stood up. For a second he was dizzy; his heart ached to have to leave.  
"Bye," Takuya's said faintly. He stared up at Kouji as he prepared to leave his room, and was surprised to see him stop, look around, and look back at him. Kouji quietly blew him a kiss, and closed his door, leaving Takuya in confused silence.

Takuya sat on his floor, sort of drowning in his own little world for a few minutes, before something finally clicked.  
"SHINYAAAAAAA!" He yelled, rapidly standing and running out of his room and toward his brother's. "GIVE ME BACK MY PLAYSTATION!"

Hope that chapter was at least slightly worth the time you waited for it to be updated. Hmm,What shall happen in the end? How will the story play out? Will Takuya ever get back his playstation? Will he ever get more Pepsi? Why am I asking you guys this? HAS ANYONE ELSE READ DIABOLO? n.n Ifyouhavent,GOREADIT.

Author's Note:  
ALSO, I might be able to squeeze in a minor lemon/lime scene :O! Show of hands,who wants one?


	8. Reluctance Never Looked So Cute

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of this story. Any mention of 'Digimon: Digital Monsters' is purely fandom and I take no credit what-so-ever for the creation of the characters. (HOWEVER, I'm buildng time machine to where I can go back in time...maybe I can convince them to make the show entirely composed of YAOI...and steamy bedroom scenes O.o!)  
Warnings: Obviously Yaoi/Shounen-ai, meaning homosexual relationships between the sexiest of bishounen, and if you've gone this far without figuring that out, you're a dimwit. Oh. And some language.

Before Fic Ramblings: Yay for MilliKilo and Lexa000, the only persons who apparently read my author notes. Heh. This chap is dedicated to Millikilo since they posted first, the next will be dedicated to Lexa since he posted next.  
Thanks again alot, you guys x3  
Lets see. I think that there's going to be this chapter, then another chapter then MAYBE an Epilogue. It depends on how I write out the story. I'm thinking of a sequel to this. So if you guys want a sequel you can say so. I don't think it would be too long unless I accidently get carried away. And it'll be angsty and evil and sort of weird O.o!  
And I've decided that there will be no steamy bedroom scenes in this story, despite your votes :O. HOWEVER. There will be plenty of steamy bedroom scenes in the sequel naturally, but this story will be somewhat tameish so I can keep it at PG-13. I'm already pushing the envelope. Yay :D At the moment, the most I can fit in is a steamy kiss. You'll see why...

You people are still welcome to post the three dishes stated from the last chapter, at least until I finish the story. I won't accept any posts of those dishes after the last chapter /eppy. In addition to that, I'll also inform you guys where the three dishes are from, in case no one figured it out.

o.O I've realized that almost everyone from Frontier is in here, but Tomoki is absent. That's depressing. He's like...my sixth favorite character for all of Digimon.

_**This Particular Chapter is Dedicated to MilliKilo,who apparently listens to me xD And reviews my stories and stuff. KUDOS!**_

The Love Note  
_Reluctance Never Looked So Cute_

_**(Tuesday Morning. School.)**_  
"Guess who." Came a whisper in Takuya's ears, large hands covering his suddenly wide eyes.  
This was an obviously bad idea, as Takuya had been leaning his shoulder against a wall, daydreaming. "FLASHOFBLUE!" Takuya screamed in response, then turned around and punched whatever person had obstructed his vision. (Wow, he really was picking up alot from Kouji...) He immediately regretted this opon hearing the groan of his 'attacker' and recognizing the light brown eyes of his friend.  
"Wow...it's nice to see you too," Junpei gasped, his eyes watering as he began leaning over in pain.  
"Heh," Takuya muttered, rubbing the back of his neck and hopelessly sheepishly grinning. "You surprised me, is all. Gome-"  
"Kanbara-kun!"  
Takuya looked over his friend's shoulder, to see his next teacher, Kibishii-san, walking quickly towards them, and sighed. He had barely been in school for ten minutes, and already he was bound to become shark food. Long since his least favorite teacher, --and Takuya was sure he was Kibishii's least favorite pupil-- he had the feeling that Kibishii-san would use any excuss to get him suspended. Or at the best, expelled. It was as if the man had a mini-camera placed on our favorite brunette; he was just _too_ good at pointing out 'infractions.' Walking too fast or walking too slowly, eating too fast or too loudly, or accidently punching a good friend of yours' in the gut. Well, USUALLY it was an accident.

He stood over the two, looking strict and smug as he crossed his arms. "Kanbara-kun, I have no idea what you thought you were doing by punching Shibayama-kun like that,but I can tell you, you are in BIG trouble for it." He grabbed Takuya by his arm, preparing to walk away with him (In other words, drag him.) when Junpei quickly spoke up.

"Actually Sensei, it wasn't Takuya's fault. I snuck up behind him and grabbed him. And um...lately he's been getting bullied. And...he was punching me in self defence because he was afraid."  
"I wasn't afra-" Takuya started to whine back to his friend, and quickly recieving Junpei foot smashing down on his toes. He figured, in retrospect, that was both to keep him quiet and as payback. But OW, that hurt! His poor toes were alot more sensitive then Junpei's gut.  
Kibishii-san didn't buy a word of it, and he made this point very clear with a sneer. "Self defence, right. You walk up to a student and he punches you in self defence. We'll see what-"  
"Sorry to interupt Kibishii-san," came a third voice. Izumi's voice. A little butterfly started flapping around in Takuya's stomach, "but Junpei is telling the truth. I'm an eye witness. Takuya was leaning his shoulder against the wall- "Which she then pointed at, but before she could continue, she was interupted.  
"I did not ask whether anyone saw what happened before Shibayama-kun was punched unjustly." The teacher informed. "All I saw was Kanbara-kun hitting another student, which is a violation, despite whatever reason he had for it. Now, if you'll excuss me." He thus started walking (Dragging) Takuya away. Izumi, not to be detoured from her point, swiftly caught up to them, and put her hands over Kibishii-san's eyes. He flailed for a moment before slapping away Izumi's hands.  
"See?" Izumi said smugly, crossing her arms. "That's what happened. Junpei came from behind and held his hands over Takuya's eyes. Frankly, Sensei, I'd have punched him too. It seems like so would you." She paused, looking at the teacher's face. "And to be technical, if you have to punish Takuya for what he did, you would have to punish Junpei for causing it." Junpei looked slightly offended.  
Quite the opposite of Takuya or Junpei, Izumi was more or less a 'Teacher's Pet'. She had a funny but firm habit of always getting a teacher on her side and avoiding trouble with a sincere way of talking and an innocent smile. To anyone that knew her well,it was a creepy way of talking to people.  
"But I wasn't afra-" started Takuya again, who promptly felt Izumi step on his toes. He bit his lower lip hard, and only when he tasted blood did he figure out that that was just as painful.  
"I ought to write you up too, for putting your hands on a teacher," Kibishii-san said icily. Izumi's smile twitched and lost alot of it's smugness. But the teacher stared at the three teenagers, and --feeling a little defeated-- let go of Takuya's arm. He would actually now have to punish Junpei for 'touching a student in a harmful manner', as well as a popular teacher's pet for touching a teacher in a harmful manner. One student would be easy to write up, two more? Not so. Instead, as he thought this, he glared down at the three. "One more infraction on your part Kanbara-kun," he said as he held up a finger. "and I will take you in, regardless of what your little friends say." And he briskly walked away, Takuya figured, to expell some other poor student. Wow. That guy was a shark.

"Now that that was settled," Junpei started, immediately stamping his foot down on Takuya's toes with all of his weight (Which, although it had decreased in the time that Takuya had known him, was still pretty heavy. At least, to someone's toes that had already been stamped on twice.), causing him to yelp and bounce around on one leg for a minute.  
"What the hell was that for!" Takuya hissed through his teeth.  
"Well, you hit me pretty freakin' hard," Junpei said serenely.  
Izumi watched all of this with a smile,waiting for Takuya to stop bouncing on his foot and quietly cursing. When he finally did,Takuya turned his head towards Izumi (as she knew he would) and waved half heartedly. "Thanks."  
"Don't mention it. He just wasn't being fair._ Ciao_." And she walked off, without another word.

The little butterfly in Takuya's stomach died.

"Wow," said Junpei observing his suddenly depressing friend,prodding him. "You look like something just died inside of you."  
Takuya looked at him and blinked. Was everyone around him psychic? First his crazy student genocide teacher comes out of no where to hopefully expell him, then Izumi shows up from apparently nowhere just in the nick of time to save him from shark foodation, now Junpei knew about the butterfly. WHAT ELSE DID THEY KNOW?  
"...Wow. You don't have to be ticked off about it."  
Takuya snapped from his endless and pointless train of thought. "Eh?"  
"You...sounded angry."  
"Uh...what? Well, yeah. I mean, er, no. I mean...damnit I was thinking of something else," the brunette grumbled in reply, looking away and crossing his arms.

"Like what?" Junpei said, looking interested. "What sort of tragic, life changing event happened while I wasn't here?"  
"...Firstly, I was would like to say that no, everyone's life is not a soap opera to be gawked at," Takuya said irritably, staring at Junpei out of the corner of his eye.  
"It's not?" He gasped with fake confusion and disappointment. "Damnit. See, you're not alone. Everything I ever thought was a lie." Takuya grinned at this. "Yeah. That's pretty much happening here too."  
"So well, how bad can your problem be?"

"I don't want to tell you."  
"Please? I promise, PROMISE I won't laugh."  
Takuya looked at his friend, his brow furrowed, wondering if the serene look in his eyes was faulty.  
"Do you swear?"  
"All the damn time; strange how no one catches me."  
Takuya snorted to high a laugh.  
"Yeah, I swear," Junpei added after that, putting his arm around Takuya's shoulder. "So, who died and who betrayed who because of whoever's having so and so's baby?"  
"I just told you my life isn't a soap opera."  
"But it would be fun if it was."  
Takuya grinned. Hopefully, Junpei was telling the truth,and wouldn't laugh.  
"Just trust me. I will take this completely seriously. Absolutely, positively, totally one hundreth and one percent seriously."

-------------------------

"That's the silliest, craziest, and giggle inducing thing I've ever heard!"

Naturally this was Junpei, several minutes after school as the two walked towards Takuya's home through the busy streets.  
"Gee. Nice to know your a man of your word," Takuya said sarcastically, glaring at his smirking companion.  
"Hey, all I said was that I swear all the time, then I said 'I swear'. I was being redundant. I never technically promised that I wouldn't laugh."  
"Evil spawn. But you also said: "I'll take this totally seriously."  
"I am taking it seriously. And it is seriously funny."  
"I hate you."  
Junpei laughed and ruffled Takuya's hair playfully. "I don't see what the problem is. I think you're just overexagerating- and you tell me your life isn't a soap opera." He tsked. "This isn't anything to be so CONCERNED about. You're making it up to be something twice as bad as it is."

"What, like you didn't get a word I said?" Takuya asked irritably, glaring even more evily. "My two best friends are fighting over me like a trophy, like they are expecting to win my love or kill each other for it."  
"Those two love each other; they're brothers. They wouldn't kill each other."  
"You have absolutely no idea what rivalry between brothers can involve into, do you?"  
"Wha, you don't like them?" Junpei said absently, twirling his hair around on his finger.  
"I mean...yeah I like them. And yeah I kinda like...but I mean, come on! Since when did other guys start thinking I was hot?"  
"I think you're hot," Junpei innocently stated, still scarcely paying attention.

There was a moment of silence, that turned into a minute, that became two minutes, before Takuya finally said: "What?"  
"I think you're hot," Junpei repeatedly slowly, gently smacking Takuya's still-somewhat-fragile-head. "It's not like I'm in love with you, I just like cute, oblivious guys with a cute little butt like yours. I mean, come on, look at yourself some day. Even if you aren't gay or whatever, guys are going to look at you and love what they see. There should be a giant neon sign above your head that flashes: 'Molest me!' in hot pink letters. You're so obviously submissive that you should have the word 'Uke' tatooed on your ass. Which IS hot, by the way." Making his point by gently smacking it.

Takuya stared.  
Junpei stared.  
Takuya blinked.  
Junpei blinked.  
Takuya blushed.  
Junpei grinned.

The silence came again, but it was short lived before Takuya bent his head back and screamed into the sky, "WHY IS EVERYONE THAT I KNOW SUDDENLY BECOMING GAY!"

MANY people withen a five yard radius of Takuya stopped and stared at him. Some of them with disturbing looks.  
"What do you have against gays?" yelled a random voice in the crowd, and a large cup full of raspberry blue icee flew out of nowhere, smacking Takuya's head and drenching him with icee blue goodness. The rest of the crowd took this as a que to leave, and everyone resumed their former bussiness, leaving Junpei struggling to look pitiful instead of greatly amused and Takuya to freeze with raspberry blue hate.

"Chill out Takky." Junpei chirped cheerfully. "Get it? Chill out? CHILL out? Icee? I crack myself up."  
"Oh, I'll crack you up. First I'll crack your arm, then I'll crack your leg, then I'll crack your neck...FLASHOFGREEN!"

Takuya swerved around and grabbed a nine year old kid, wearing a green jacket that, although looked similar to Kouichi's usual jacket, was not the same. The kid stared at Takuya, hyperventilating and looking pretty much terrified at the crazed gay-teenager gripping him and calling him 'Flash of Green'.  
"Er, sorry...wrong person."  
"RAPIST!" The boy screamed, mostly to just scare Takuya into letting him go. It worked wonderfully, for half a second later Takuya had let go and raised his hands in the air to show he meant no harm.  
Junpei found this incredibly funny and cracked up, unable to speak for several minutes.  
"I hate you so much. I don't need another Kouichi."

The two walked in mostly silence until they reached Takuya's home, where he was scolded for his drenching Icee self. Unable to tell his mother that a gay man in a crowd of strangers had thrown it at him for getting the wrong impression, he simply told his mother he had purchased one and accidently spilled it on himself while running. This was not unheard of, as Takuya's was rather clumsy and didn't think twice about doing crazy things while eating. Once while drinking soda, he had almost completely swallowed the straw moving his head to music. It was good music though! But he was especially in trouble for this particular time, as he the Icee had completely ruined his school uniform.

He came out of his room after changing clothes to Junpei shoving the phone into his stomach. "Kouichi's on the phone fer you." He then winked, walking away. "I'll just leave you two alone in case you wanted to...talk."  
Takuya wasn't sure if it was possible to feel hot and cold at the same time, but he did. His chest felt cold but his head felt burned.  
"Hey?" Takuya said weakly, going back into his room and sitting down on his bed.  
"Hello Takuya!" Kouichi said with tense cheeriness.  
"Uh...Hi," the brunette replied cluelessly. He was not a phone person. Firstly, he did not like the ring tone of a phone. It was like an insistant impatient child that at no notice would stop ringing for no apparent reason, or start ringing when he did not want it to most of all. Secondly, he did not like running all over the house to find said phone, just so he could find it at the last second and before he could answer it, have the answering machine pick up, and the caller not even leaving a message. Thirdly, he and Shinya had had a bad experiance involving a phone and setting their mother's hair on fire, which was very, very bad.

"I hope you didn't get in much trouble yesterday," said Kouichi, the strain in his voice making it evident that this was not the reason he called. "I felt very bad afterwards."  
He blinked. "Er, no prob, Kouji took care of my Kaa-san for me and I was only grounded for that day."  
Takuya could almost feel the heat radiating from Kouichi's loathing through the phone. He nearly pulled it away from his ear. "So, er...where are you now?"  
"My place," he seemed to pause for a minute, before adding quietly, "Kouji's staying for a while."  
'Eep.' Takuya thought. 'It's like putting together a cat and dog after giving them both a cold bath.'  
"Something wrong? You're kinda...weirdish."  
"Do you want to go see a movie in an hour?" Kouichi whooshed in one quick breath, as if he'd been holding it.  
"Uh...Sure?" Takuya blinked, unsure of why he was acting so odd. They saw movies all the time, he shouldn't be all...creepy about it. No, wait, he and Kouji saw movies all the time. This was like, the first time Kouichi would be going alone with him.  
"Alright...like I said, an hour then. We'll just ride our bikes."  
"Sure."

Small insignificant things were said afterwards, and the very second Takuya discovered the little glowing button to end the call, Junpei came back, staring.  
Takuya stared back.  
"You're going on a date with Kouichi?" Junpei said incredulously.  
"I am?" the brunette replied cluelessly, staring at the phone. "Wait, were you spying on us?"  
"Don't change the subject." Smugly though, Takuya noted Junpei hiding his face.  
Takuya pondered for a moment,before dropping the phone and turning white. CRAP. He was. Oh, god damnit. Junpei was right. He'd accepted to go on a date with Kouichi.  
"Well, maybe it's not a date. Maybe it's just a friend...lyly...outting," Takuya insisted, kicking the phone across the floor.  
"And when I belch, aliens come from my stomach and breath fire."  
"Really? Neat. I wish I could do that, I would freak Shinya out so bad." And he laughed a low, evil sort of laugh. Takuya's laughing evilly! GASP. He must obviously be under a lot of stress. We should put him in a nice, white jacket in a nice white room with nice white doctors giving him nice medicine in a nice syringe, and ramen! Plenty of ramen- and naked Diabolo! Then we'll be all happy.  
"Junpei,do you ever hear voices?"  
"Nani?"  
"Uh...like a person screaming things about you and Manga and stuff...and sometimes ramen...and occasionally how sexy someone named 'Rai' is...and how some website should allow lemons..."  
"Er, no. I can't say that I have."

-------------------

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Takuya stuttered,staring at his friend with terrific fear.  
"Come on, it's your first date, right? Not including that pitiful experiance with Izumi. We need you to be perfectly ready."  
"It's NOT a da-, what do you mean 'Pitiful Experiance'? Didn't you used to like Izumi too? WHEN DID YOU SUDDENLY BECOME GAY?"  
"The more you deny it, the harder it'll be to accept it."  
Takuya sighed. "I didn't even want to go out with Kouichi..."  
The conversation had been repeating itself for about seven minutes. They sat in the bathroom. Takuya sat on the edge of the bathtub, and Junpei kneeled on the floor in front of him. And ,most dramatic of all, Junpei was applying make-up to Takuya's face. Each time the brushes moved away from his face, he'd breathe a sigh of relief. When they touched again, he would twitch and swallow hard, thus repeating that he couldn't believe he'd let Junpei talk him into wearing MAKE-UP.

"Why am I wearing this crap again?"  
"It's not crap."  
"Most make-ups like this were originated from bird poop," said Takuya dryly, needing very badly to itch his nose.  
"Oh, give it a rest. You're wearing it because you look cute."  
Takuya's worried expression changed to a glare and a scowl. "I don't want to look cute."  
"Oh, but you're perfect for cuteness," Junpei said all knowingly, pinching Takuya's cheek. "'Sides, I'm almost done, so don't blow your head off."  
"I'm going to look like a girl," Takuya complained, finally giving in and rubbing his nose."  
"You are not going to look like a girl," Junpei irritably insisted, slapping away his hand. "And besides, I'm putting on such light coats that no one is going to be able to tell you have it on."  
"Then what was the point of putting it on if no one is going to notice it?" Takuya challenged back.  
He actually had Junpei stumped at this, and he leaned back, thinking. For a minute he just continued to apply Takuya's make-up in silence, before he finally sat down on the floor.  
"You know, I have really no idea what the point...Oh, whatever. I'm done anyway. Look in the mirror."  
Reluctant to do so, Takuya intended to hate whatever Junpei had done to his face, and looked into the mirror with as sour an expression as possible. His plan backfired, after he immediately ceased his scowling and blinked at his reflection. Junpei was right; he looked...cute.  
"I hate you."  
Junpei just laughed, which made Takuya blush and glare at his reflection. Again this backfired, because glaring and blushing, he looked even cuter. He attempted to scowl at his reflection, but unfortunately it reflected his scowl as a pout, and he looked cuter STILL. Hmm. No wonder no one ever took a hint when he scowled at them.

"See? Don't you just LOVE the new you?"  
"...The new me scares me."  
"You look cute."  
"I thought I was sexy?"  
"The cuteness makes you look even sexier."  
Takuya hung his head, still glaring at his cheeky friend out of the corner of his eye. "One of these days, when no one is looking, when you least expect it, I'll get back at you for this."  
"Yep," Junpei said absently, messing around with Takuya's hair.  
"I swear."  
"I'm sure of that. Now come on!" Junpei literally leaped off of the floor and heroicly pointed towards Takuya's room. "You need to get dressed!"  
Takuya looked down at himself. Red T-shirt, and jeans. He was dressed. What, did Junpei think he was naked?  
"...Eh?"  
"You need to get DRESSED love, you can't go out looking like that." Junpei may have made a decent point, as Takuya's t-shirt had been worn again and again; it was becoming faded and thin. His jeans had grass stains from playing soccer, and for some reason had never come out. Takuya didn't notice any of this nor would he care had he noticed.  
"Looking like what? Like a normal, functional human being that does not obsess with ways of destroying his brother for the affection of his best friend nor like a somewhat perverted person who out of the blue appears to be gay and insists on rubbing make-up all over the normal person's face?"  
"Who hears voices that scream about sexy gay men and ramen?"  
"I have no idea where that voice is co-FLASHOFGREEN!" He turned around so abruptly that he lost his balance, and with a yelp, fell to the ground.  
Junpei stared as Takuya rubbed a sore spot on his head with his arm, muttering evil little curses.  
"You realize you just ruined some of your make-up and I'll have to redo the entire thing?"  
Takuya said nothing, but just looked at Junpei with terrified eyes.

Almost a full hour passed. Junpei had re-applied Takuya's smudged off make-up, where they then proceded to his bedroom, looking for what Junpei called 'Stylish clothes.'  
"Since when did you develop a sense of fashion?" Takuya said incredulously, staring as Junpei tore through his closet, occasionally throwing some article of clothing on the ground.  
"STYLE, not fashion. There's a difference. You need to wear something that says-"  
"I'm one of the few that are normal, yet I'm surrounded by insanity, and I somehow find it amusing and scary."  
"-'I'm cute, I'm sexy, you want me, but you can't have me, nyah'. That's what your looking for. But you also want to say that you aren't easy, you want to look cool, you want to seem like you can be in charge even though you kinda aren't."  
"I have no idea why you automatically assume I'm going to be an uke."  
"Bud, your body language _screams_ 'molest me'," Junpei said all of this as casual as if mentioning that Takuya could be stubborn. "If you weren't taken I might find you attractive enough to go out with; you'd be fun."  
Takuya continuously disturbingly stared at the older brunette.  
"How do you even know that term if you're not gay?"  
"I watch too much anime and have too many strange fangirl friends..."  
"Ah. That explains it," nodded Junpei as he pulled out a shirt from the closet. "Alright, take off your clothes."  
Takuya stared.  
"Take them off damnit, you need to get re-dressed." As Junpei said this, he threw Takuya some random blue shirt he hadn't worn in ages, and had forgotten was in there.  
"Er, can't you get out first?"  
Junpei looked up at Takuya, annoyed. "Just do it already. It's not like I'd be seeing anything I haven't seen before."  
He went back to his searching, and Takuya went back to his disturbed staring. As he slowly started to take off his shirt, he muttered just loud enough for Junpei to hear, "Oookay. I'm going to pretend you're a normal person and you said that in a non-disturbing way."  
Junpei smiled evilly.  
"Do you think you should wear some kind of heel shoes?"  
"If you even try to make me, I'll shove them down your throat."

Junpei took up a full twenty five minutes picking through Takuya's closet, before he found a 'stylish' western style white shirt with crimson red flames licking the sides, and 'stylish' blue jeans that were slightly tight around Takuya's hips and thighs with a small image of a red and silver dragon resting atop a fireball on the rear pocket.  
Unfortunately, Junpei decided that what he chose required a change in make-up, thus he literally dragged a screaming Takuya back to the bathroom, where he then had to scrub off the previous coats to put on new ones.

They were now waiting for Kouichi to arrive, Takuya sitting around tapping whatever he could, and Junpei boredly finishing a homework assignment just to keep Takuya company.  
"Can I help you with your homework?"  
Strange and concerned stare. "...Are you sure you're feeling up to going on a date?"  
"Shut up."  
"Aren't you anti-social tonight."  
Silence.

"You look freaked out, bud. Geesh, have you actually never been on a date before?"  
Takuya turned to glare at the older teen, who apparently got the message this time, and sat in silence for a few more minutes before speaking again.  
"Do you even want to-"  
"No," Takuya immediately replied, beginning to pick tiny hairs off of his head for lack of anything better to do.  
"Why not tell-"  
"What if he tries to kiss me dammit!" Takuya rapping his head with his knuckles. "Or what if he tries to hold my hand or something stupid? Then what? What am I surposed to do when I don't really like him?"  
Junpei watched in amusement. "You're really annoyed aren't you?" Junpei mused aloud, watching Takuya's ranting. "Would you rather be going out with Kouji?"

Takuya was quiet. "I didn't say that."  
"Well, you're making it quite clear that you aren't interested in Kouichi."  
"Shut up."  
"What's there to gain or lose by admitting to yourself who you're attracted too?"  
Takuya turned away and clenched his teeth. "I still don't even think I'm...into...guys...yet."  
"You are making such a big DEAL out of this!" Junpei sighed exasperatedly. "Do you still like Izumi?"  
"Yes, maybe...Gods, why does everyone have to keep piling this on me? I'm not gay, god damnit!"  
Junpei was about to differ, when there was a knock at the door.  
Takuya stared at it, then at Junpei, who made motions with his hands to go answer it.  
It took him a full thirty seconds before he finally got up and walked towards the door, slowly might I add. He stood with his hand on the knob, staring at it. It wasn't until the someone outside knocked again that he opened it, and when he did, he was surprised. Not only stood Kouichi, attempting to look cheery, but also Kouji, trying very hard to look innocently bored.  
"Uh, hi?" Takuya feebly greeted. "I wasn't expecting two of you, but-"  
"I overheard yours and Kouichi's plans," Kouji quietly explained. "I decided to invite myself, feeling like I wasn't intruding as Kouichi made it very clear to Kaa-san that he was not on a date. She seemed happy we were spending time together."  
Great. Now not only did he have to be on a date with Kouichi, he'd have to endure their constant bickering and evil looks at each other.

Junpei still lay on the floor, staring at the three, smiling evilly to himself.  
Moments later he got up, collected his papers, and was at the door.  
"Thank you for inviting me over Takuya." Junpei said, bowing. "Now, you three have fun, and behave yourselves." And he left, chuckling quietly to himself at all three glared at him with a passion.

_'What a night that will be.'_

-Rolls around- Yes, I'm so ridiculously annoying to have that happen. Fret not, I believe the next chapter shall come quite soon!

I'm so glad people actually liked my stories. Can you believe I almost stared this thing a year ago? And only eight-nine chapters? Pah! I'm so lazy n.n

As for Junpei being a perverted guy, well...he just seemed like he was that kind of person in the show. Or that he could be. Besides, a perverted Junpei is a fun Junpei. PERVERSION! RAMEN! DIABOLO! FLASHOFBL-  
-Falls to ground as the nice doctors in nice white coats shoot tiny needle into her, and drag her away in a nice white jacket.-

_The Gabumon Plushie, returned to Uki's possession from the Police and nice doctors in nice white coats, sits all alone. His motionless, deep little eyes stare at you, and you could almost swear you hear someone saying: 'That's it, see you next time.'_


	9. PERVERSION! RAMEN! DIABOLO! FLASHOFBLUE?

Disclaimer: Digimon is not owned by Uki in any way what so ever. This makes her sad. She doesn't own Full Metal Alchemist either, though that is a kick-ass anime :3 The author would also like to note that she doesn't own: Alcohol, Coke, Any video games, any named candy, or any movies. So, quite frankly the author owns nothing of interest, for all of those things are very interesting.  
Warnings: Some Language, Sexual Innuendo, Shounen-ai/Yaoi, and a lot of candy and procrastination!

Before Fic Ramblings: Once again, thanks every so very much for the reviews; everytime you review it makes me go all EEIILOVEYOUGUYS x3  
By the way, to the person who thought I had the twin's personalities mixed up. Maybe your subconscious just doesn't agree with how I see the twins, ne? People think of their characters differently. Kouichi's older and to me is a proper, calm, good tempered sort of kid (...Most of the time...) with, although shy, strong conviction. But some people see him as a sickly, fragile suicide-prone teenager. That kind of Kouichi's always fun. I always see the twins as a month or so older then Takuya. Because I feel like doing it that way :3  
This chapter's dedicated to Nathanelle, who posted my meals. I'll tell you where I got them from in the next chapter! It's a mini-mystery in a teenage-angst mystery! Gasp!  
That's about it! You lucky duckers you, you got a shortish rambling. By the way, if you're wondering why this chapter title is the title is it, the reason is totally random. It's actually become my motto of some sorts, and I scream it at random intervals and no one knows what I'm talking about unless they've read my fanfic :3 If you go back a couple of chapters...  
I feel kind of embarassed about this story ;3 Sometimes I wonder if I should really finish it, but I'm making myself chuckle writing it so I might as well finish it.

_**This chappie is dedicated to Nathanelle for actually reading my author notes! Cool! KUDOS!**_

'The Love Note'  
_PERVERSION! RAMEN! DIABOLO! FLASHOFBLUE?_

It was agreed to ride their bikes to the cinema, as the twins were only fifteen and could not drive alone, and Takuya was still fourteen without a permit at all. (Though,as he constantly reminded people, his birthday would be coming up VERY soon. Then he'd give them an -almost- completely innocent warning look that said, "Give me presents fools!")  
Kouji and Takuya were on their bikes ready to go, but Kouichi took the time to shift his bike into the correct gear, and properly sit his helmet securely on his head. Then he gently adjusted his helmet to properly fit his head. As Kouichi was taking his time, Kouji decidedly put his helmet on too, just because he was tired of doing nothing.  
Takuya rolled his eyes at the twins. "Why bother putting on a helmet? It just makes your head sweaty and you look like a dork."  
Kouichi glanced at him, amused. "Coming from the boy who wore a hat with goggles on it for eight years before dropping the hat and holding the goggles as a good luck charm."  
Kouji smiled subtly, just for a moment, then ressumed a sulky look as Takuya began to pout. "But my goggles were the picture of COOLness."  
"Didn't your hat get damaged?" inquired Kouichi.  
The brunette sulked. "Shinya killed my hat."  
"Otherwise you'd still be wearing it, wouldn't you?"  
"Yeah, I would! It was a cool hat!"  
"Definately dorkier then a helmet, I say. Least my helmet is shiney!"  
"Take that back!"  
Kouji toed a twig on the cement, and muttered to himself, "Nope, you're about the biggest dork I've ever met in my life."  
And, unfortunately, (And naturally.) the brunette heard this. It did not make him happy.  
"Oh yeah! Well...my goggles may be dorky...but what about you...and your bandana? And your hair? You look like a girl! If you turn around and I looked at you from the back, you would pass for a cute girl!"  
Kouji blinked, and upheld a perfect barrier of intimidating calm. Kouichi said nothing, though he pretended to adjust his gears again. At first, Takuya was confused as to why there was silence. So he thought about it. Thinking...warmer..._warmer_...

"Damnit!" he hissed at himsef, smacking his fourhead with his palm.  
He had called Kouji 'cute', for no particular reason. Perhaps he had meant to say 'Would remind him of a cute girl.' Or, perhaps, it was his subconscious floating up.  
_'Kouji? Cute?' _Takuya glared at the sidewalk. '_Bad Takuya...' _

Kouichi kicked up his kickstand, and glanced cheerfully at Takuya. "You're the one wearing make-up, Taku-chan. Now, are we going?"

Takuya pretended to scowl, when Kouji said, very quietly, "Wear your helmet. You might fall."  
For a moment, he was confused as to what he was talking about. Then a little light popped up in his mind, reminding him of what the argument branched from in the first place. Takuya's such a nice boy; he forgets unpleasant stuff in the blink of a wink :3 Wait...  
The brunette watched watched as Kouji situated himself on his bike, and heard him whisper quietly, "Please..."  
Takuya shook his head. Kouichi calmly stared at his brother, who was now looking away from both of then, then away again, saying nothing. Takuya was never what you would call 'graceful' or 'safe.' More or less he was the most accident prone teenager you would ever meet, if you ever had the misfortune to run into him. Or if he ran into you.  
Like when he swallowed that straw while drinking his soda to music, or set his mother's hair on fire...oh, but that's another story, no time for that. Isn't it strange how often the subject gets brought up and you never hear the story of burnt hair? Well, be grateful, because hair stinks if it's burnt. Trust me.  
He got off his bike, running hazardly inside as the twins watched. Three or so minutes later (And three or so...hundred...crashes and a yell by his mother about him being a hyper menace. ) he came out again, as hiney red helmet under his arm and the infamous goggles around his neck, to playfully spite Kouichi. Fear his totally cool goggles! And mourn his equally totally cool hat! That poor hat! Please rest in peace dear hat, you held your goggles proudly!  
"Takuya...?" Kouichi asked, looking curiously at the brunette. "Why-"  
"I don't know. I mainly just ignore it now." Then he smiled triumphantly. "But it praises me when I do something good!"  
"Wait...what?"  
Kouji looked up at Takuya with a raised brow, and the very second before their eyes locked, he turned away.  
_'Cute Kouji...' _Takuya shook his head. Those thoughts had to stop buzzing around him.

The three set off on their bikes. Kouji looked his normal quiet sulkly self, and after requesting Takuya wear his helmet, he said nothing more to them. Though occasionally he did look up towards Takuya, staring at him for a few seconds before sighing inwardly and looking away. Kouichi and the brunette on the otherhand, lazily swerved around on their bikes, randomly running over leaves and paper on the ground just for the sheer pleasure of running over something. It is fun, ne?

'_Cute Kouji...you're so huggable when you sulk.'  
_  
All was well on the ride, it seemed. There was no arguing, there was no glaring, there was nothing to indicate this was any more then a friendly outting. Between friends. Takuya began to relax, and just for the hell of it, began obnoxiously singing _'READY STEADY GO!'_, from 'Full Metal Alchemist' until he began to drive both of the twins completely mad. Takuya merely laughed in evil glee as they rode faster and faster, chasing and being chased. He screamed the lyrics as he rode, hitting the notes wrong as he did so and loving every moment of it. Even Kouji lost his usual sulky look, and seemed mildly amused and happy to be chasing the brunette. Takuya looked behind him directly at Kouji, and for once the raven haired teen did not look away. Their eyes met squarely, and they grinned at each other.

_'Cute, Kouji. I like it when you smile.' _

Takuya glanced over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at the twins falling behind him. Although Kouji was a terrific athelete when the need arose, Kouichi was out of shape entirely since sports and the like had never been his strong point. Neither of them were no match for Takuya, whose obsession with soccer and hyper-active-running-around-lets-go-do-something personality had helped him gain incredible stamina, and he soon pulled away ahead of them. He sharply swerved around a corner, riding faster and faster, cheering like an idiot.  
"TAKUYA! STOP!" Kouji screamed at him from behind.  
The brunette looked back over his shoulder and smiled dully, taking it as a que that he needed to slow down so the twins could catch up.  
"GOD DAMN TAKUYA, STOP!"  
Takuya looked ahead. He was flying down the street and about to come to a crossing point. The light was green, and cars were zooming past. At the speed Takuya was going, he was about to crash right into moving traffic.  
"K'SO!" He squeezed his breaks as hard as he could just as his bike started to roll off the curve. He stopped too suddenly and the force flung him off his bike. As he rolled into the middle of the street, his bike skidded several feet from him. Horns blared, tires screeched, and Takuya just remained in the middle of the road, breathing in short hard gasps, afraid of being hit any moment. A car sped around him, blowing dirt in his face, and another car followed it, but the rest of the traffic managed to stop.

Taking a breath to steady himself, he looked down at his hands. Having thrown them in front of himself to catch his fall, he assumed the worst. Although his wrists were very sore and his palms were scrapped and bloody, they weren't hurt as bad as he had feared. He'd manage to skin his elbow and tear a hole in his jeans,(Which he only noticed because of the blood darkening the fabric) but he otherwise seemed unhurt, although very dirty. His head was pounding though...and an ironic thought breezed through his mind as he felt a dull, insistant throbbing in his head. _'If I hadn't been wearing my helmet...'_  
"Takuya?"  
"FLASHOFBLUE!" The brunette looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder, and saw Kouji looking down at him with great concern. (And even more so concern at the outburst) Takuya grinned and rubbed his neck with the back of his hand. "Well, that was some ride wasn't it?"  
Kouji sighed with relief, and to Takuya's amazement, he suddenly lunged at Takuya and hugged him, tightly. The brunette hung motionless in his arms, gaping at the back of his friend. He awkwardly raised his arms. He might've hugged him back, but Kouji pulled away, cheeks tinted with pink and his cobalt eyes menacing.  
"Baka! If you didn't get a concussion from falling like that, I'LL give you one myself!"  
Takuya looked innocently at him, and smirked. "...It's nice...you know, to know you care."  
"... BAKABAKABAKA!" Again to Takuya's surprise, the boy who had hugged him a moment before started shaking him. "WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING? YOU WEREN'T THINKING! YOU-"

HONK!  
They both startled at the horn, and suddenly remembered that they were in the middle of a road, with many cars forming behind them, and many people calling to them. Some were yelling : "Are you alright?" and "Should I call an Ambulance?". Others were saying: "You need to watch where you're going!" Others still were yelling: "Idiot kid! What were you thinking?"

Takuya wasn't thinking at the moment, he had black swirls for eyes and little bowls of ramen swimming around his head. Ooh! Bowls of ramen that circle your head! How do you get that?  
"You know, that was probably the stupidest thing you've ever done. I give you an 8.5 for it," Kouichi panted. He'd fallen behind Takuya and Kouji, and only just arrived at the scene. Kouji looked away from his brother, purposely avoiding his gaze. Though he had taken longer to get there, Kouichi was not blind. He'd seen the hug, and Takuya's reaction to it.  
Takuya snapped out of his dazed goggly ramen swirlyness. "Kouichi! Hi! When did you get here?"  
But he said nothing, and just looked at Takuya's hands and felt his wrists. "I don't think we should go to the movies because of this. These wounds need to be cleaned and bandaged." He focused completely on the wounds. "Jesus. It almost looks as though you got a second degree burn on your hands, the friction scrapped them so bad. These could become infected."  
"Do you need some help?" The trio looked to the cars forming a line behind them. A dark haired woman was sticking her head out of one blue car close to them, sounding concerned. "I'm a registered nurse; I have a first aid kit with me."

Takuya was scolded by the twins for his recklessness, and after moving out of the street for the cars to move on, the lady dressed his wounds. But as unafraid he was of love trials, his little brother, and nearly being run over, there was something much more serious and fearful then he could ever hope to meet. Rubbing Alcohol.

------------------------

Popcorn. Soda. Candy. Chocolate. Nachos. Slushies. Cookies. Pretzals. Anything and everything sweet and greasy and artery clogging and down right bad for you that you could ever hope to eat. Name it, Takuya was eating it.  
Kouichi stared wide mouthed as the treats piled up on the counter. They hadn't even paid for them yet, and already he was aware that the price would be extravegant. He silently thanked the gods that he'd insisted on buying the tickets to get into the theater, and the other two had agreed to split the snack bill. Kouiji seemed unconcerned and unsurprised. Either it was his normal cool exterior hiding the amazement that Takuya could and would eat all of the above foods, or that he and Takuya had gone to a movie several times before. As friends. Yeah.  
"Takuya," Kouichi said incredulously. "You'd need a truck to carry all that around."  
Takuya just looked at him with an evil smirk brought on by already devouring popcorn, coke, half of his nachos, and cookie dough. "Don't worry, you guys can share my popcorn, I get free refills on it! Oh, and my Coke, free refills! Brillant concept! ...And you guys can have SOME of the chewy candy. I don't like chewy candy. "  
"Then why did you buy it?"  
"Because Kouji likes chewy candy."  
"...Ah."  
Kouji said nothing.

Takuya's hands were properly and tightly bandaged now, and the dirt that had smudged on his shirt was mostly wiped off and nearly unnoticeable. His knee was still blood stained and torn, but it seemed that no one noticed. Seriously, who goes around looking at a person's knees? Although the concept that his hands were bandaged was annoying to him. He was used to being able to lick his fingers after consuming salty-greasy-yummy-ness.  
With much hassle and running back and fourth, the three boys had managed to transfer the food from the counter to a table, as their movie wasn't ready to start for fifteen minutes. They had Kouichi to thank for that; he tended to arrive about half an hour early for anything he went to, and so even the hazardous dilemma in the street hadn't caused them to miss anything. And so, Takuya continued to wolf down the snacks in record time, leaving only the carton of popcorn, the Coke, a box of pocky, half a pretzal, a bag of Skittles, and an almost finished box of sour hard candy.  
Kouichi had been bold and unfortunately attempted to suck on the candy. His cheeks were still slightly puckered from the effort. Kouji too had tried to eat the sour candy, but had been so shocked at the taste that he swallowed it whole and nearly choked. Now he no longer trusted anything the brunette was eating, and stood off at the side lines, as if Takuya's eat-a-thon was an amusing and dangerous game. Takuya of course, was unaffected by the sour candy and stuffed several of them in his mouth at one time.

But now, something new caught Takuya's eye. They were bright, they were shiney, they were a few feet away from their table. Video games...really old arcade style video games...Muwahaha...  
The brunette looked at each twin with a wicked glint in his eyes. Kouichi was afraid of it. Kouji ignored it, though had a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach. He slyly got out of his seat...slyly started to move away...  
"KOUJI! PLAY A GAME WITH MEEEE!" The sugared up brunette clasped onto Kouji's shoulders and jumped up and down. Kouji promptly fell to his knees from the sudden addition of weight on his shoulders. "My back..." Takuya's bloody knee hit the ground as Kouji fell, and he gave a little 'squeak' of pain.  
"Itai, that must hurt," Kouichi said, bending down and putting his hands on his knees and looking down concerned at the two. "Did your knee start bleeding again?"  
Kouji felt a vein popping out of his head.  
"No, I'm good!" He looked innocently up at Kouichi. "So, will YOU play a game with me?" That evil shine in his eye again. Oh dear, he's getting as bad as Shinya.  
...Creepy Takuya...but so cute, can't focus...can't..."Sure?" he answered, somewhat unsurely.  
Kouji hid his smile and Takuya leaped up, grabbed Kouichi's arm, and actually seemed to float to the games. Kouji cracked his neck, then he cracked his back, and moved into a more comfortable seat. Now he did really sit in the sidelines for about ten minutes, watching Kouichi cautiously try almost every game available while Takuya confidently played against him, and won. He was just starting to keep a mental score board and smiling at Takuya's sugar rush, when Kouichi looked back at him and called out, "Hey, don't you want to play?"

Kouji moved his finger across this throat and shook his head, but it was too late, Takuya has suddenly remember that he was indeed sitting there.  
"KOUJI-KUN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SITTING THERE? COME PLAY WITH ME!"  
"STOP YELLING!" Kouji yelled back.  
"I'M NOT YELLING, YOU'RE YELLING!" Takuya yelled back in response, still sounding disturbingly cheery. Takuya's kinda creepy when he's on a sugar high, but we love him anyway!  
"YOU'RE BOTH YELLING!" Kouichi yelled to both of them, though he wasn't sure why.  
"STOP YELLING AT US!" Takuya and Kouji yelled in unison.  
"YOU"RE YELLING LOUDEST, TAKUYA!" Kouji yelled, reverting his attention back to Takuya.  
"THEN COME PLAY WITH MEEEE!"  
"YAOI!"  
"..."  
No one was sure where that voice came from. In fact, maybe we'll never know. Maybe it never existed. But it motivated Kouji to blush and join Takuya and Kouichi. SO WE PRAISE THE VOICE!

Takuya was currently stationed at an old two player fighting game, Killer Instinct. Wow, this game was old. He had already chosen a male without a shirt who Kouji didn't catch the name of. Kouji inserted his quarters, and looked boredly through the list of characters to choose from. The boring thing about them was that they were your average, typical first-to-come-to-mind style characters you find in almost any video game without a plotline. Though one character, Sabrewulf, did catch Kouji's eye, and so he chose him.  
"SABREWULF!" The machine yelled in response to Kouji's choice, and they were taken to a sort of badly graphiced one camera angled poor laid out 'Battle Dojo' on top of some weak looking bridge in what appeared to be a rendition of ancient china.  
Kouji was amused at the saliva dripping from Sabrewulf's fangs at his starting position, and how badly the animation was as the saliva dripped.  
Kouji was still thinking about his critique of the game when it suddenly started, and realized he had no idea how to play. Takuya immediately took charge of the round by smacking Sabrewulf repeatedly in a combo attack, and kicked him against a wall. Kouji's hit points were almost gone in that one instant.  
The REAL Takuya triumphantly cheered and made his character jump a few times.

Kouji clenched his teeth as Kouichi also cheered for Takuya's near win. It was, with certainty, withen his grasp! His only choice was to play blindly and hope that this was just another one of those 'Press a bunch of buttons real quick!' games.  
Kouji ran up to Takuya and pounded a few buttons, moving the joystick left and right, up and down. Kouji flipped, flipped again, smacked Takuya three times, and then thrust him up in the air and clawed him over the bridge. Takuya died instantly.  
Takuya stared dumbly at the game as Kouji smirked. "Poor gaming, bad quality, and a piss poor excuss of a plot line. I've never seen a worse game."  
"You...You..."  
But then the match restarted. Kouji ran into the battle just as it started, hit Takuya with a blinding bunch of combos, then flipped him away and ran back to his starting corner. And so the battle continued in this way, Kouji jumping in, landing hits and jumping out before being dealt a punch. Quickly the match was won, and Kouji even chuckled as Sabrewulf howled to a dark moon and a voice yelled: "SUPREME VICTORY!"  
"..."  
"Takuya?"  
"I need popcorn. Now."  
And so he walked to their table for the popcorn, where he sat and assumed the fetal position. Kouichi looked at Kouji, who was currently having his new opponent chosen having succeeded at two player.  
"Is he alright?"  
"Sure he is. He's just a sore loser. And it's his life's dream to make it on the score table of something." Though he too looked concerned to the sulky Takuya. The sulkiness just didn't match him...

And so, after Takuya returned with popcorn in hand, Kouji continued fighting the other fighters thrown at him. After each battle he had SOMETHING to say about them, usually a put down. Every so often, Takuya would jump onto Kouji's shoulders and scream hints and tips into his ear as he played. Kouji would then wince at the weight on his shoulders. But, he decided, the glomping of his shoulders was as close to a hug from Takuya he could willingly get, and he was prepared to ignore the pain in his back for Takuya to continue clinging to him. Then he would smile at the thought, and completely destroy the opponent he was fighting.  
After several battles, he eventually reached a pink demon that, after Kouji's usual display of hit and run tactics, apparently couldn't be killed. He scowled at the screen as he repeatedly struck the demon again and again. Though he had barely any Hit Points left, no hit could kill him. Kouji was getting so annoyed he was prepared to just let himself be killed and to give up.  
"HIT HIM OVER THE EDGE!" Takuya screamed, shaking Kouji hard. "THROW HIM OFF THE EDGE AND SEND HIM STRAIGHT TO HELL!"  
After he regained hearing in his ear, Kouji repeated the combo he had first used with Takuya, and knocked the demon over the edge, where he fell to his doom.

He had officially completed the game, and was asked if he would like to start over. Yet after playing the game for so long and so intensly, he simply cracked his neck and said, "So, when does our movie start?"  
Kouichi looked down at his watch with a jolt as he realized that he'd forgotten about the time. "Actually, it started nearly twenty five  
minutes ago! "  
"Kouji, Kouichi..." Takuya whined, "I want to play more video games. And besides Kouji, you made the high score table."  
Kouji looked back at the screen of the game, finding that it was waiting for him to enter his name. Takuya seemed rather depressed, but excitable all the same. For a moment, it seemed Kouji was going to let it go, but then he turned. He entered the three letters. "TKY"  
Takuya and Kouichi were confused. "TKY?"  
Kouji just shrugged, and stuffed his hands in his pocket. "Takuya got me into the game in the first place and besides, I don't care if my name is on a-" He didn't finish, for Takuya glomped him from behind and before he could comprehend the fact that it was Takuya who glomped him, he was on the ground, with a chorus of perky "ARIGATOU!" being screamed in his ear.  
"My back," he mumbled, pushing the ecstatic brunette off of him and standing, only to have Takuya clasp onto his shoulders and jump up and down.  
"LET IT BE KNOWN FROM NOW ON THAT TKY, THE ALMIGHTY TKY, HAS MADE THE HIGH SCORE TABLE! FLASHOFGREEN!" He shouted loud enough for some people already watching their movies to hear, then looked behind him at his 'Flashofgreen' remark. No flash of green to be seen. Kouji suddenly collasped at Takuya's weight pulling his shoulders. As a reflex, Takuya grabbed onto Kouichi, who grabbed onto Kouji who was already falling, and the three fell down on top of each other.  
"Itai...My back..." Kouji moaned, pushing himself off of the ground with a thrust of his arms and sending his twin and brunette backwards.

As he started to stand again, he noticed someone was standing in front of him. Someone tall, perhaps an adult. He was about to tell them to mind their own bussiness, when he noticed the uniform he was wearing. He sweatdropped. The manager had come down to attend to a 'disturbance' caused by three teenagers hyped up on sugar and caffeine.  
"I've been getting alot of complaints about you kids. You've been loud and disturbed the cinema, you've been careless with your foods and purposely dirtying the ground."  
"But," Takuya was about to interupt, though he didn't manage to finish.  
"Look at this mess! And frankly, your friend is disturbing some children." He glanced at Takuya when he said this (Who puffed his cheeks in return.)  
"So it is with respect for your rights yet with concern for out customers that we request that you leave immediately."

"You can't do that!" Kouichi protested. "We paid to get in here and haven't even seen our movie yet! And do you have any idea how much money we spent at the snack bar?"  
"I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!" Takuya loudly agreed, though probably not helping the situation by yelling.  
"It is with great respect that we-"  
"Don't give me that," Kouji said coldly. Silence.  
"We can leave. Come on, Takuya."  
A vein popped out of Kouichi's head. Funny how even now that's all those boys think about.

"No way! I can't leave! I WON'T leave!" And so, Kouji began to pull Takuya along on the ground as he protested (Stubbornly clinging to his popcorn and soda as he was dragged away.) and yelled that it was against his rights as a citizen to be denied access to a movie because he was loud and obnoxious. Wow, do you think that would make a good case in the court of law?  
Though Kouji made an obvious effort to leave and Kouichi followed him, the manager walked along and saw that they really were leaving, scolding them and giving them a lecture that the author doesn't feel like repeating. Lectures are boring. They ruin the fun.  
"And," The manager added when they reached the exit. "You are all hereby banned from this cinema."

Takuya was still yelling about his rights when they were even outside, and the manager had left and gone back in. Kouji looked back at the doors to the cinema, and muttered to the brunette, "You can stop now."  
Promptly Takuya stopped and looked at his popcorn tub. "I should've refilled it; they'll recognize me now, ne?"  
Kouichi was confused. "What are you talking about?"  
"Come see!" Takuya said with the usual smugness of knowing something someone else doesn't know, jumping up and dragging Kouichi and Kouji along with him.  
"You don't have to drag me, I know where it is." Kouji said quietly.  
"Where's what?" Kouichi asked, sounding confused.  
They walked around the cinema for a moment, before Kouji pointed boredly to a side door entering the cinema. "Usually it's locked, but the lock is loose and if you jiggle it just right, it'll unlock and you can get in. Takuya's been banned from this place four times; we have to see our movie somehow. Though we always pay to go in, it's just that we will get our movie whether they throw us out or not."  
And so, Takuya proceeded to glomp Kouji from behind and held out a victory sign. "TO THE MOVIE THEATER!" Kouji felt his knees wobble. "My back..."

A/N:

Hmm, what shall happen in the end? Will Takuya fall for Kouji? Will Kouichi win his heart? Will something totally unexpected happen? Why wasn't 'Diabolo' mentioned in this story even though the chapter title is named after it! Questions no one knows. -Unsolved Mysteries theme song-


	10. Disclosure and Admission

**Disclaimer:** I STILL don't own anything relating to Digimon or...well, I don't own anything. Imagine, ten chapters and I still don't own anything. Oh, but I own the Gabumon Plushie ;3  
**Warnings:** Implied sexual content, Shounen-Ai/Yaoi, Language, Evil Twins, A Men's Bathroom, and...stuff along those lines.

A/N: I want to apologize deeply for taking so long to complete this story. Two years and ten days, that's how long it took. But I really appreciate you guys who read it.  
The official 'Last Chapter' of 'The Love Note' unless I can think of an epilogue, which I can't, so nyah xD I want to thank EVERYONE who read this story and everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it guys. If you didn't like this story, feel free to offer constructive criticism for the stories I write later on. I plan to sooner or later make a sequel to this story, it should be based about four years later on.  
I'm really sorry this took me so long. I was just having problems finishing it for some reason. I went and redid ALL of the chapters, if you wanna go read them. Basically, since my style is ever-so-slightly modified, (You can't notice it. But I do. So nyah.) I just sort of revamped them so I didn't have problems reading it. I was too embarassed to do so before. Since it's been so long, go ahead and reread the story. It'll be a bit better the second time around. I **really reccommend it.**  
Oh.  
And of course.

Where I got my three meals.

I can't believe NO ONE figured it out. I was expecting someone to point it out like, three chapters ago. xD But oh well.

Hot Curry, Kimchee, and Chorizo came from a Dub Episode in Frontier. The American Dub's title was "Do you want fries with that?" It was the Burgermon episode where The Digi-destined had to cook hamburgers. (Right before the episode where the Digi-Destined entered the Dark Continent and defeated Petaldramon) When Takuya and Kouji were having a rematch on who could make a better burger, Takuya's was made:  
"Introducing the 'Blister Burger!' A super spicy combo made with Hot Curry, Kimchee and Chorizo! When you eat it, your whole body burns!"  
I can understand it though if no one saw the Ameican Dubs and thus, that phrase would mean nothing to them.

By the way, I put 'Kuriso(sp?)' because I didn't know how to spell it at the time. But I asked my teacher. I'm vaguely surprised everyone just copied it, I figured there would be someone who knew how to spell it properly who would scold me. But whatever xD  
Chorizo is a spicy hispanic sausage by the way, commonly made with garlic. Kimchee is a Korean dish somewhat like sauerkraut. Hot Curry is 'A heavily spiced sauce or relish made with curry power and eaten with rice, meat, fish, or other foods.' So that's it. No one figured out what my dishes were, but thanks to everyone who participated and posted them xD'  
-Anime tears- I can't believe I finished my first full length chapter story. I know it sucked! ;3 But that's what you do, trial and error. Everyone's first story sucks! Well, second, because I'm discontinuing AADP. I hope to write a bunch more stuff. I was about to say 'in the future', but I remembered something I read a while ago. _"There is no future, there is only now."_  
Well, enough with my pointless Aurthor Notes. Onto the last chapter. Thanks again to anyone who actually read this story. I LOVE YOU GUYS! I apologize SO much if this chapter is in no way what you were hoping it would be for a year... Fear not, considering I'm very obsessed with this story right now, I might even go write on writing 'Dark Messenger', the sequel to this. Be sure to check it out; ought to have lots more angstyangstangst and romance and maybe even some good ol' fashioned sex in it.  
We like sex, yes?

And now, I present, the conclusion to 'The Love Note.'

The Love Note  
_Disclosure and Admission_

Takuya, still on sugar hype, at first dragged the twins down into the very very first row, where he had to arch his back to even see the middle of the screen. Kouji very calmly and very firmly told him that he was not sitting in the front row to watch a movie that would puncture his eardrums even in the farther rows. Takuya, for some reason, didn't understand his point.  
After some arguing and more odd pointless 'Stop yelling at me!' yelling (Followed by a shout of YAOI! that somewhat disturbed everyone.) Kouichi and Kouji eventually settled on a compromise with each other, and dragged Takuya away to one of the middle rows.

Although not as far back as Kouji would've preferred, they were at least several rows away from the screen. And here they sat in a row. Kouji to the far left, Kouichi to the far right, and Takuya in the middle of the two, completely ignorant of the glares the twins were sending each other.  
The movie was chosen by Takuya, naturally, who instinctively knew that neither would question his choice of movie. And what movie would Takuya choose then of course a high speed action movie with guns, car chases and people making out for no reason? Ah yes, the perfect movie for pumping that good ol' testosterone through your system.  
Kouichi seemed somewhat mildly interested; his eyes following the figures on the screen as they moved, but apparently not enjoying it. Kouji disliked it entirely.  
" I can't believe people pay money to watch this sort of movie again and again," he had said distastefully, crossing his arms in his seat and glaring at the screen.  
"Don'tcha like it!" Takuya had replied in his disturbing super junkfood hyper way. "I think it's great! It's better then great! It's-"  
"It's the average sort of senseless plot movie that comes out every few months, gets raving reviews as the greatest action movie of all time, and then hits the shelves in your local video store by the dozen for people to check out (Although, even though they have over a dozen replicas of the movie, none of them are checked out.) until they are thrown in a bargain bin."  
Takuya pouted at him. "You don't like it?"  
"I prefer a good horror movie."  
"Don't you dare go make me see a movie like 'Ringu' again. Don't you fffff...fudging dare."  
Kouji smiled.  
"I like it Takuya," Kouichi offered. Though, he agreed fully with Kouji's point. He'd rather be watching a Sci-Fi film of some sorts. But of course, it made Takuya happy, and so he would gladly sit through any pointless plotless senseless violent movie in the world.  
Though even he had to admit that some parts of the movie were partially exciting. Takuya thought the movie was incredible and jumped out of his seat at regular intervals to cheer at a part of the movie. (The twins would then pull him down back into his seat and call him a baka before the people behind them were annoyed and pelted them with handfuls of their popcorn.)

Kouji sighed. This happened every time. They go to movies. Takuya wants to see movie. Takuya makes a big enough fuss for Kouji to just give in and let him see movie.  
Except for Ringu, which in Kouji's opinion was the best movie ever. Mainly because Takuya was clinging to Kouji for the rest of the night, and for once wanted absolutely nothing to do with any of Kouji's video games.  
They all involved the television, you see.  
Kouji pondered if this was where Takuya's fear of a telephone stemmed from.  
Takuya poked him, and he felt himself stirring awake. Gods, had he fallen asleep? Or was he just dozing for a few minutes?  
"Kouji-kun, you could at least attempt to look interested." Takuya pouted. Kouichi sat next to him, perfectly still and attentive, as if hoping that Takuya would say something along the lines of: "_Like Kouichi. Kouichi's trying to look interested, can't you try too?"  
_A loud gunshot shocked him out of his reverie. Takuya smirked. "There we go!"

Kouji stared at the giant movie screen for a few more minutes, the action and fire reflecting wildly in his glazed eyes. Wow, this movie was so...boring. He sighed again. For a second he glanced over to Takuya to see that he was still enjoying it, then looked back at the screen.  
Did a double take.  
Kouichi's arm was over Takuya's shoulders.  
SEETHING rage.  
Kouichi caught his eye and smiled, maybe a little sheepishly. He waved with the hand over Takuya's shoulders, and turned back to look at the movie.  
Kouji slunk in his seat, plotting the downfall of his brother. How dare...DARE he try something so cliche as to 'accidently' put an arm over the brunette. Gods, was he really that stupid? There was no way Takuya would let him keep getting away with it. Right, that's right. He'd shrug off his arm any moment now. But as he kept looking back at Kouichi, his arm was still in place. Takuya didn't even seem to notice; he was just focusing too much on the movie. He was struggling to reserve his popcorn and soda for the rest of it, but he was visibly beginning to regret not refilling both of them before they got kicked out. Otherwise, he was scarcely paying attention to either of the twins.  
Kouji sulked deeper in his chair. It wasn't fair, it really wasn't fair that his brother got to be the one who could be so comfortable around Takuya. Was the brunette really that disturbed at the possibility that Kouji was in love with him? Surely he'd have accepted it by now, but acceptance was far from actually liking it...  
Kouichi pulled Takuya just ever so slightly closer to him. The brunette either didn't notice, or pretended not to.

That was enough for Kouji. He pinched the sleeves of Kouichi's shirt, as if it were something dirty, and lifted. He dropped it off on the side of Takuya, and then leaned on the brunette's shoulder. He situated himself more comfortably, then he closed his eyes. Takuya pretended not to notice. He was blushing, and occasionally his eyes quickly shot from one twin to the other. Kouichi was glaring something fierce at his brother, who was currently pretending to have dozed off again.  
Man...everytime, they had to interupt him with their silent bickering. He was seriously getting fed up with it.  
Takuya sighed and bent down to pick up his popcorn container, which was far too big to rest comfortably on Takuya's knee. Kouji's leaning pose was interupted; it was far shorter then what Kouichi's arm-around-the-shoulder pose had been. He scowled at this, and Kouichi beamed.  
We blame Testosterone.

"K'so," Takuya pouted, staring into his almost empty popcorn container. "It's so...empty. Empty like my SOUL."  
Kouichi stroked his head. Kouji pretended not to care.  
"Empty like there's no more popcorn in it," he sulked, picking up his coke. "And this is almost empty too. Just melting ice. Melting like my heart."  
Kouji stared at Takuya. Wow. That was...totally and completely random.  
"And the two of them together, " continued the melodramatic brunette in a somber monotone, "Create a cold, empty heart."  
Kouichi couldn't take it anymore. "Taki-chan, do you want me to try and see if I can refill your popcorn and soda for you? Maybe they won't really remember my face out there."  
Takuya's smile was so radiant and adorable that Kouji had to almost shield his eyes. "OHTHANKYOUSOMUCH. Ari-gat-OU, Ari-gat-OU, Ari-gat-OU!" He sang in a sing-song voice. So...VERY...CUTE...like Azumanga Daioh cute. Oh, cute.  
Kouichi flushed as he took the two containers. "I'll be back soon...but it might take me a while. The lines are pretty long."  
"No problem!" said perky Takuya, flashing him his adorable smile. "POPCORN! SODA! FREE REFILLS! FLASHOFBLUE!...Oh, no, wait, that was the last chapter."  
Kouichi blinked.  
Kouji blinked.  
"Yeah...I'll be back."  
"Kay, then. Bye." HUGE Takuya smile.  
Kouichi scooted out of the theater, and left.

Takuya looked back up to the movie for a couple minutes, then looked back to make sure Kouichi was really gone.  
"Kouji?"  
He snapped his head to look at him.  
"Come on, we need to talk," he whispered, then proceeded to scooch out of the row.  
Kouji looked back to the movie, then to Takuya. Then he leapt up and nudged his way through the narrow aisle to follow the brunette. No one had to tell him twice. Gods, where was he going?

---------------------

The men's restroom.  
An empty men's restoom, but a public one, none the less.  
Takuya was already waiting in it when Kouji walked in. He considered locking the door, but he decided, it would be less of a problem if he left it unlocked. What if a man tried to come in, and realizing the door was locked, called the manager to open it? That would raise a few questions.  
The brunette was leaning against the sink, his arms crossed, and an cryptic emotion on his face. What was it? Nostalgia? Sadness?  
Kouji leaned against one of the stalls. He waited for the brunette to speak, but he didn't. He simply began playing with his bandages, and tapped his foot in time to a dripping faucet. Kouji's heart was pounding uncontrollably; why would Takuya lead him somewhere so private?  
"...Why'd you want me to follow you?"  
Takuya shrugged. "It feels like we haven't talked for a while. Like Kouichi's always stalking us."  
Kouji smiled weakly. "Yeah...he gets kind of obsessive."  
"He's not the only one," Takuya added quietly.  
Kouji had no response for that, and decided to stare intently at the tile designs.

"Do you really love me?" Takuya finally asked, shuffling his feet and avoiding even looking withen the vicinity of Kouji's gaze.  
"What, like I don't tell you enough?" Kouji laughed, nervously grinning. "You'd think it would be painfully obvious."  
"You just seem to obsess with me. Like you're possessive of an object. How often do you say you love me? How do I know you even really care, or whether you're just possessive of me because you're selfish of things you think you own? I'm not an item, you know, or a trophy to be won. I know that sounds cliche, but that's how you two treat me."  
Ow. Once, twice, three slaps. Major burn. Itai.  
He was silently shocked for a moment, or long enough for Takuya to assume that he maybe wouldn't respond to him.  
"I was thinking, you know. Maybe I shouldn't really hang out with you guys anymore."  
Kouji was staring at the tiles.  
"It just seems to be causing friction between you two...and I'd rather not be the one to screw up your relationship. I mean, you're brothers. It would hurt me for the rest of my life for me to know that I made you two start a feud between each other."  
His heart was frozen in place.  
"So, I was just thinking, you know. Maybe after the movie, we should just try to avoid each other for a while."  
He was choking.  
"I don't mean like, totally cut each other off from our lives."  
Could hardly breath...  
"But until you can, you know, get over that thing a little, and until I can-"  
Kouji pushed off of the stall with all his strength and lunged at Takuya. He was caught completely unprepared as Kouji grasped his shoulders and pushed him into the bathroom wall; he was kissing him so forcefully and deeply it made him dizzy. Kissing him, without any warning what so ever. Kouji was kissing him; was pulling his body towards his and embracing him, hugging so fiercely, and so tenderly. Kouji slowly broke the kiss, breathing heavily and staring desperately at the brunette for his reaction. Takuya felt like fainting.  
The door to the restroom opened, and a middle-aged man nearly walked in.  
"Occupied," Kouji said thickly.  
It took about two seconds before the man got the hell out of there, hastily gasping a "Gomen nasai."

"Damnit. I love you. I obsess with you, yes, but it's because I love you. Damnit, I ADORE you. If it makes you happy, I'll say it twice a minute for the rest of our lives. But the one thing I just cannot handle, gods, I can't let you completely break away from me. Even if you hate me now. Even if you hate me right now, I swear, I'd do anything in the world to just...damnit, damnit, damnit!"  
He pushed away from the brunette, holding his head and smacking his fourhead. He cursed at himself a few more times, before pausing and thinking to go back and lock the door. He couldn't turn back to face Takuya.  
Silence.  
Drip, drip, drip.  
"Kouji..."  
"Gods, Takuya. I love you. Please, just give me a chance. Just give me a chance. I'd do anything to prove to you that I love you."  
Drip, drip, drip.  
Takuya hated this tightness in his heart, the constricting in his throat. All he wanted was for Kouji to be happy...and for some reason, it had to be a major production; the sky had to suddenly start collasping around them.  
"You can't say you love me. I mean, you've only been thinking about this for a couple days. You're the one who says that love can't happen that fast."  
"Then I like you! I really, really like you!" Kouji hastened to correct himself. "What can I do to prove that?"  
"Then give me some space."  
Kouji hastily agreed; "Of course, I'll stop being so clingy and possessive of you, and I'll start buggering the crap out of Kouichi until he stops clinging to you too."  
"That's not what I meant." He finally looked up at Kouji. He almost died; gods, that cute face just blushing so red and looking so annoyed it was cute...  
"I just mean, I don't, you know."  
He didn't understand at first. But then he suddenly recalled his earlier talk with Takuya, such ages ago and only very shortly before. Kouji's heart sunk. "Oh, yeah."  
"Don't get the wrong idea again," he warned, starting towards him. "This has nothing to do with the fact that we're both guys, I swear."  
Still sinking.  
"It's just..."  
Sinking. He hated that word so much. Just. He had to erase it from the dictionary.  
"I just...I still love Izumi, you see. Or I still really like her; I don't want to be a hypocrite after what I just said."

Kouji looked up, staring strangely at the brunette, and scowling a little. "Still? But I thought...I thought you were over her."  
Takuya sighed. "No one seems to believe me when I say I really did love the girl. And I think I still do. God damnit. How am I supposed to just pack up and move onto you when my mind is focused on Izumi? Is that even fair to you, or Kouichi for that matter, for me to just move on without even being ready to do so?"  
Kouji walked back over to Takuya, and grasped his shoulders. He sighed, trying to find decent words to express this feeling that had somehow developed into full-throttle love before his eyes. Takuya shrugged his shoulders to remove his arms hands, and then rubbed them. The simple movement took three seconds, and Kouji's heart was crushed in them.  
He was about to just walk off. Run off. Screw Takuya, he didn't have to bother with him anymore. Jeeze, he should've known from the beginning that even his best friend would just look at him as a faggot. Even his only friend thought that's all he was.  
Someone tried opening the door again. This time, it remained closed, as it was locked. The person paused for a moment, then knocked.  
"Occupied," said the brunette, trying to imitate Kouji's thick voice that had been used the first time.  
Kouji raised a brow at the brunette.  
A few seconds passed, then the person eventually left.  
Takuya sighed and slowly put his arms around Kouji, hugging him and resting his head on his chest. Kouji nearly felt his legs give out from under him. "Listen. I know it's really weird of me to say, but I still love Izumi...and in some way, I guess I must like you too." He paused. "No. I guess I do like you. I'm just being stupid because even I don't know what the hell I want right now. Just stupidity."  
"That seems to be our favourite word." Kouji remarked solemnly, also wrapping his arms around the brunette. "Can't we just..."  
"Think I'd be any fun in an intimate relationship with me still pining over Izumi?" interupted the brunette, smirking broadly. "Soon you'd be so jealous and obsessive that when I blew my nose, you'd _have_ to be _**the**_ one to pocket the tissue I blew it in."  
Kouji choked out a laugh.

"I know this sounds _really_ stupid, but, for a while, can you just continue to be my friend?"  
"Your slightly anti-social perverted just-so-happens-to-be-gay-and-in-love-with-you-friend?"  
"Exactly."  
They both smiled.  
"Just for a little while. Like I said, give me a little time to get it through my thick skull that Izumi's never going to be interested in me. Something in my head just keeps trying."  
"That's 'cause you're too adorably stubborn."  
"What do you mean 'adorably'? Why must everyone call me ADORABLE? For gods' sake, just call me sexy for once!" Takuya began to rant, making angry motions into the ceiling.  
"I am not a kitten, I am not a puppy, I am not a small child, therefore I am not adorable, I am sexy. I AM SEXY. PRAISE MY SEXYNESS. _SEXYNESS_! FLASHOFBLUE!"  
He was about to look over his shoulder when Kouji attacked Takuya's mouth again with another passionate kiss. He accepted it readily, allowing Kouji to embrace him again as he kissed him fully and deeply. Gods, even though he was still in love with Izumi in some way...kissing Kouji was like a one-way ticket to cloud nine. He yearned to be able to fully and completely give himself to him, but he just couldn't. It simply wasn't that simple to wash his hands of Izumi...and he just needed time.  
Not that it stopped him from clinging to Kouji fiercely, and returning the kiss just as eagerly.  
Kouji suddenly got the strange idea that someone was outside the door, listening. He broke the kiss slowly, then as he regained his breath, looked over his shoulder. He didn't see a shadow or anything...  
"What's up? You aren't getting paranoid on me again, are you?"  
He shrugged. "Thought someone might've been out there."  
Takuya smirked and looked up at the ceiling. "The sky is falling?"  
Kouji nodded. "The sky is falling."


End file.
